Tails Unheard
by Dark Master of Dragons
Summary: Sasuke is back. Naruto has a living relative. What about Akatsuki? Watch Naruto find love and fight to protect it. Naru/Hina pairing others maybe in future chapters. Rated M for language, blood, and gore. Please R&R.
1. Who Are You?

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

_(A.N. This story is a Naruto/Hinata Fan Fiction it will start out slow and is center around Naruto, Hinata and someone else. That someone else is more important in this first chapter and will be described more than Naruto or Hinata at this point but it will be important.)_

Chapter One

Who Are You?

Outside of Konoha far enough away to see the gates in the distance but still not be seen by the ninja guarding the gate or have chakra sensed by them stood two men. One was in the woods hiding his face from the other man and the other thing that could be seen was his black cloche with red clouds on it flapping out of the shadowed woods when the wind blew. The other man was none other than Sasuke Uchiha still wearing the attire he had worn when with Orochimaru minus the rope belt. Sasuke just looked nervously into the shadows at the hidden man.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sasuke asked the man.

"Yes your friends will welcome you back with open arms Sasuke Uchiha. I helped you with killing your brother and saving you from the curse mark so you can go home now." Said the man in the shadows whose voice sounded frightening yet calm.

"But it was been so long and I tried to kill Naruto more than once. The second time it was without any emotion at all. I don't think he would still think of me as a brother." Sasuke said.

The man in the shadows laughed at this and said to Sasuke. "He still thinks of you as a brother Sasuke and he will be overjoyed to see you. Me on the other hand he will not be happy to see."

"That is because your apart of Akatsuki, and if you didn't help me I would never had let you come with me to Konoha." Sasuke said.

"If you lead me are not would not have mattered. I've been to Konoha and I was there a long time watching Naruto Uzamaki the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. What a sad live indeed for young Naruto." The man said.

"Well I will stop you from getting anywhere near Naruto it protect him you Akatsuki bastard." Sasuke said as his got into a fighting stance.

"If I was a member Sasuke would I have killed your brother or have watched Naruto and not taken him. I don't think so Sasuke. So you just get me Naruto and you'll be greatly rewarded." The man said.

"Fine but if you hurt Naruto I will kill you." Sasuke said trying to see the man's face.

"Transformation jutsu." The man in the shadows shouted. There was a poof of smoke and the man stepped into the light his eyes a calming deep blue, with medium height brown spiky hair and a goatee around his mouth. His clothes changed from the Akatsuki black cloche with red clouds to a black shirt with a yin yang on it and blank cargo pants which both of them looked worn down from travel with brown sandals. "Let's go Sasuke."

The two walk to the gate and the Chunin that was there didn't look up and asked for a name and their business in Konoha.

"A name is something I cannot give you dear ninja. You see I never had a name so never gave myself one. Though as for my business here I wish for a place to call home seeing as I never had one and my friend here said this place called Konoha would be a place open for a wary traveler like me" The man said his voice now calm and relaxing.

"And who might than be." The Chunin asked looking up to see none other than Sasuke standing next to the young looking traveler.

"What are you doing back?" The Chunin asked with a yell.

"I understand what I did was wrong I wish to see the Hokage. I was to rejoin the village." Sasuke said.

The Chunin guard looked at him the suspicion than let them pass and said. "Go straight to the Hokage's office and fill out the paperwork."

With that Sasuke and the nameless man walk to the Hokage's office getting looks of surprise, shock, hate and even suspicion as they walked. When after what seemed like forever they were at the Hokage's office Lady Tsunade inside doing paperwork as usual when a knock came to the door. "Come in." Tsunade shouted form behind the desk only to be shocked to see Sasuke walk in.

"Way have you come back to this village Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade said anger building up inside her.

"I wanted to return to the village Lady Hokage." Sasuke said looking at the ground not to make eye contact.

Tsunade said nothing as she pulled out a form and gave it to him. "Fill it out and you can get your forehead protector back." She said.

He filled it out and got his forehead protector and sat in the corner as the other man came in and sat in front of the desk. Tsunade eyed him suspiciously and then asked. "Who are you?"

"I am a wary traveler that has come to this village to find a home seeing as I never really had a home and wish to find a nice place to live. I don't ask for much just a small place to call my own." The man said.

"No, Who Are You?" Tsunade asked.

"I just told you who I was." The man said.

"I was looked for a name." Tsunade said with anger in her voice.

"Oh a name is what you want. Well I never really had a name since I was young no one ever gave me a name. When I was in an orphanage the people there would treat me so bad that they never gave me a name. So since I left that place I never gave myself a name. I have been nameless for all my whole life. So I can't give you a name. But if I need to have a name I guess Kazuo would be best fitting." The man said calling himself Kazuo.

"Kazuo but that means 'man of peace'." Tsunade said.

"Yes I am a man of peace and I don't like to way Naruto Uzumaki has been treated by the people of this village over the years." Kazuo said.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade questioned suspiciously.

"I know a lot about dear Naruto and how the village hates him for having the Kyuubi inside of him, that he was meant to be a hero, that he is all alone and has no living relative, and that every night he cries himself to sleep if not for being hated by most of the village of for Sasuke leaving. Though he hasn't cried in a while I think." Kazuo said.

"How do you know so much?" Tsunade asked him as she signaled the ANBU to get ready. Naruto was walking up the hall as this was happening almost at the door to Tsunade's office.

"I can't say that but you can trust me I mean him no harm." The man called Kazuo dropped his transformation jutsu. Naruto opened the door as Tsunade yelled. "Akatsuki don't let them get to Naruto."

The man saw Naruto and in the blind of an eye he was holding onto Naruto's shoulders and shouted. "Warp jump jutsu." With those words time and everyone seemed to slow to a near pause. The man tapped Naruto's forehead and he fell unconscious so the man run and jumped out the window. He got far enough away to where an unpatrolled area was and released the wrap jump jutsu. Back at the Hokage tower Tsunade was furious and yelled at Sasuke for bringing an Akatsuki member to the village. Then yelled to the ANBU. "Ok find them and bring that Member of Akatsuki back alive for interrogation. And get the nearest Hyuuga here now." Upon opening the door she saw Hinata Hyuuga standing there shocked as she just saw Naruto be taken by an Akatsuki member that didn't need to use hand signs for jutsu. Tsunade told Hinata to find the member and Naruto by using her Byakugan to track the Chakra signals but she couldn't see a trace of Naruto's or the man's Chakra anywhere near the tower.

With Naruto in the Woods

"Wake up Naruto I need to speak with you." The man said as Naruto slowly wake to find himself tied to a tree.

"What the Hell un-tie me right now you freak." Naruto shouted at the man.

"Naruto I will un-tie you when you agree to listen to what I have to say." The man said calmly.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked.

"For one." The man said putting on a fully black dragon ANBU mask with its fangs bared. "I saved your life when you were five years old. Also I have information that will make you very happy. So will you listen and stay calm when I talk to you?" The man asked as he removed to mask.

"Fine but make it quick." Naruto said stubbornly as he was un-tied.

"First let me tell you that all Akatsuki members are died. I know you think I'm with Akatsuki but you're still here and not having Kyuubi pulled out of you. Second I have been watching over you your whole life. There are a few more things that I need to tell you but now is not the time. All I can say now is two things and I want you to meet me here at midnight. Also that I know about your family and can show you a living relative Naruto. Go and take this scroll to the Hokage it holds the Head of the Akatsuki leader and proof that the others are dead also." The man said to Naruto just before disappearing into the trees and leaving Naruto to think.

"_Could I really have a living family member? What should I say to them?_" Naruto thought to himself as he made his way back to the Hokage's office with the scroll.

Hokage's Office

Naruto walked in with the scroll in hand and Tsunade looked up at him in shock. Not after stepping one foot in the door Naruto was bombarded with questions by Tsunade. "Naruto, what happened? Are you okay? How did you get away? Did you kill the Akatsuki member? He didn't get anything from you did he? And what's with that scroll?" Tsunade asked when she noticed the scroll in Naruto's hand.

Naruto just stood there thinking of how to answer her questions without letting her know he was meeting that strange man again. "Well the scroll is proof that all the Akatsuki are dead." Naruto said handing it to her. "Also that Akatsuki member is no more. I killed him and his head is sealed in that scroll." Naruto lied but kept a straight face to not show it. Tsunade was looking at it suspiciously then at Naruto and knew something was up and as she was about to call him out on it Hinata walk in disappointed. "I couldn't find him Lady Hokage-sama." Hinata said with her head down.

"Couldn't find who?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to look up sharply and blush when she saw she was really close to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun you're okay." Hinata stuttered happily and jump on him in a hug without thinking.

"Um Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto asked confused about the hug.

Realizing what she was doing she blushed more wildly and jumped back and faint causing Naruto to catch her.

"Why does she always do this around me?" Naruto asked himself out loud. "Come on Hinata wake up." He said shaking her.

"So you still haven't figured it out yet Naruto. Everyone else knows but you." Tsunade chuckled as Naruto laid Hinata in a couch that was nearby.

"Figured what out Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing you're just a slow baka is all." Tsunade said. She gave the scroll a look over and gave it to an ANBU to look at the contents and report to her when they find out what is in the scroll.

"Well I need to get going Granny. I have things to do and you don't want and idiot in your office now do you." Naruto said a bit angry about being called a Baka. He jumped out the window and from rooftop to rooftop to the training field to get some training in before his meeting. Tsunade waited for Hinata to wake up and when she did Tsunade told Hinata one thing. "Follow Naruto and stay out of his sight. See what he is up to you will have an ANBU with you if any trouble arrives. Remember to stay hidden you seem to be good at that when you watch Naruto train anyways so you perfect for this mission." After hearing that Hinata blushed and was off to keep an eye on Naruto with an ANBU close behind her.

Mid-night in woods

Naruto jumped into the clearing in the woods not noticing Hinata and the ANBU's presence as they hide in the darkness of the trees from the silver light of the seemingly full moon. _"Naruto-kun why are you out here all alone at this time of night?"_ Hinata thought to herself blushing at the sight of him. Naruto stood there for five minutes then got restless when no one was coming. He turned to leave when he heard someone walk into the clearing.

"I'm glad you decided to come Naruto I assume you want to know about your living family member don't you." The man said loud enough for everyone to hear as he walked into the clearing his Akatsuki rube blowing in the wind.

"Yes, what do you know about my family?" Naruto asked the man causing Hinata to hold a hand over her mouth. _"That's the man from earlier and he's an Akatsuki but he knows something about Naruto-kun's family I wonder what it is?"_ Hinata thought asking the ANBU to let them talk and only attack when they were done or if the man in the Akatsuki coat attacked Naruto. The ANBU nodded also curious about Naruto's family.

"Well to tell you about your family I need to tell you about my clan and its kekkei genkai the Tomoryouchigan or the 'all-knowing eye' seeing as the story I'm about to tell you will tell you about my clan's past and how it is connected to your clan's Naruto." The man said so everyone could hear again which he planned to do the whole time.

"Okay then, tell me the story so I can know about my family." Naruto said sitting down. The man followed in sitting next to Naruto.

"Well long ago when my clan first got the Kekkei Genkai the head of the family had three children two boys and one girl the girl being the middle child. The Kekkei Genkai of my clan was the most powerful in the entire Shinobi world and since we lived in Konoha every other country wanted it so they did what they could do they sent ninja to kidnap the clan's daughter. With her they would be able to make an army of ninja with the Tomoryouchigan. When the clan found her in Rain country with the Mizukage she was lost her mind and her memory was erased and she only know to obey the Mizukage and she killed her younger brother. Which in return the oldest brother had to kill her and told his father what had happened so for it to never happen again he made a seal that is pasted down so that only the men of the clan can have to Kekkei Genkai and pass it on. After the people found out they tried to kill off the clan if they couldn't have it they thought no one should. So when I was four months old me family went to see some friends and they were attached on the way back I was hurt bad and was thought to be dead. I was healed and train and at the age of 8 I summoned the Kyuubi that is now inside you Naruto. That is why I watched over you." The man said.

"Wait, what does that have to do about my family? How could you summon Kyuubi so young? And what about my living relative?" Naruto shouted as he stood up.

"Well you could ask what the clan name is and I will tell you what you want to know." The man said.

"What was the clan name?" Naruto asked.

"The clan name was Namikaze. The last name of your 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. My father and yours." The man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curious of the answer.

"My name is Tei Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am your brother." Tei said.

"Don't joke." Naruto said.

"It's no joke just like how I've been watching over you your whole life." Tei said. "Hinata-Chan why don't you come out now." Tei added.

Hinata stepped into view. Naruto was shocked he didn't notice she was watching. Than Tei stood in front of the woods for the ANBU to have a clear shot.

"Now I need to go Naruto before the ANBU throws to kunai with the sleeping jutsu on it at me." Tei said as the ANBU throw it and Tei let it fly into his back and slowly fell asleep as the ANBU caught Tei and took him to the Hokage for interrogation.


	2. The Close Friend

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

_(A.N. This story is a Naruto/Hinata Fan Fiction it will start out slow and is center around Naruto, Hinata and someone else. That someone else is more important in this first chapter and will be described more than Naruto or Hinata at this point but it will be important.)_

_(A.N. THis chapter is about developing Tei as a character more that Naruto and Hinata's relationship but just hang on to the next chapter. Chapter three will hold relationship developmentfor Naruto and Hinata. Oh and a special thanks to HexGurl21 and Chewie Cookie for Getting me to write this Naruto fan fic)_

Chapter Two

The Close Friend

The ANBUstepped into the interrogation room with Tei flung over his shoulder as he made his way to the center on the room where Inoichi, Ibiki, and Ino were waiting. The ANBU set Tei down in the center and cuffed him and chained his hands to the floor so he couldn't use any jutsu. Tsunadestep in the room and was about to give the order for Inoichi to start probing the man's mind when Narutobusted in with Hinata close behind him.

"Granny WHAT THE HELL are you doing?" Naruto asked yelling almost at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet down Naruto we are going to probe his mind for any information we can get and when he wakes up Ibiki will get anything out of him we might have missed." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"But whoever Ibiki interrogates ends up dead." Naruto said a little worried.

Hinata has the only person in the room to see Tei smile as if he heard what they were saying about him. Tsunade turn to Inoichi and said. "Start probing now and see what we can get. Ino the reason I asked you here is so you see that Naruto makes to back home."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Ino said straightening herself and she walked over to Naruto and was trying to get him to move.

Inoichi put his hand on Tei's head and slowly focused his chakra and closed his eyes to begin the probing. Then closer Inoichi got to Tei's mind the more the image looked like a brain. As soon as he was close enough he saw something he never had before. There was a black shadow covering the Tei's brain but it wasn't just an ordinary shadow it looked like they were flames. Thinking it was a trick of the mind he reached out to the mind in front of him. The shadow fire flared at his hand and it get burned. He backed out of the mind and opened his eyes again.

"This mind is being protected by an unexplainable chakra shadow fire." Inoichi said.

Ino looked at her father and screamed. "Dad your hand is burned."

Inoichi look at the hand he used to reach out to Tei's mind and it was indeed burned. Ino ran over to him and began healing her father's hand.

"That's very nice of you to help your father Ino but if you don't mind can you or someone else get that kunai out of my back. It is rather uncomfortable." Teisaid with a smirk.

"What you're supposed to be asleep for at least a day from the jutsu on the kunai." Tsunade said looking at Tei.

"True but seeing at I invented the sleeping jutsu on the kunai in the first place so it really doesn't work on me." Tei said laughing a little.

"Well since your awake I get to havesome fun with you. I will get what I want out of you one way or another." Ibiki said cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy but no amount of pain can make me talk. If you ask me nicely I might tell you about myself and what my business really is." Tei said.

"We know what your business is here you want Naruto to take the Kyuubi out of him. Kyuubi is that only demon that is left to be taken. That's why you came here." Tsunade said almost at a yell.

"Didn't Naruto give you that scroll I gave him?" Tei asked.

"You gave him at scroll?" Tsunade said shocked.

"Yes I hope you looked in it." Tei said with a smirk.

"My ANBU are looking at it I can't trust Akatsuki like you." Tsunade said.

"Man and there was a picture for you in there of the first time we met." Teisaid with a pout.

"No one took a picture of you and me in my office." Tsunade said looking at Naruto and Hinata who gave confirming nods.

"No the first time or have you forgotten. Well it was 23 years ago I guess. Yeah 23 years ago, and 8 years before Naruto was born." Tei said.

"I never met you 23 years ago." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Oh you did and so did Jiraiya. You thought I was so cute too. Well you thought all babies were cute back then Tsunade." Tei said to Tsunade.

Ibiki pulled the kunai out of Tei's back and held it in his hands as he preformed some hand signs. "Cell Destruction Jutsu." Ibiki said charging the kunai with chakra. Ibiki smiled as he stabbed Teiin three places in his spinal cord. The first spot was right abovethe hip the second spot mid spine and the last just above the shoulder blades where he left the kunai in as all three areas began to blood and decoy as soon as the kunai pierced the skin. Ibiki laughed as Hinata and Naruto watched in horror.

"Ahhhhh." Teiyelled in pain as blood slowly dripped from the corners of his mouth. Tei slammed forward and coughed up some blood from having his insides decoying and blooding out. "Three two o-o-one." Tei whispered softly.

"Tei-neesan!" Naruto shouted causing everyone but Hinata and the ANBU that knew already to look at him. After Tei had said one, an ANBU came in and bowed to Tsunade with the scroll from earlier in hand.

"Tei-neesan?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto confused as Naruto ran over to Tei. Tsunade looked at the ANBU and then asked him. "What did you find?"

"Lady Hokage-sama the scroll holds the head of the Akatsuki and body part from the other Akatsukithat we didn't kill. This man is not with Akatsuki and there was a blank picture addressed to you in it." The ANBU said pulling out a picture that was pure black.

"R-Re-Release." Teisaid with a smile before falling on his face. Naruto pulled the kunai out.

"Ibiki stop the jutsu!" Tsunade shouted looking at the picture this Jiraiya behind Minato Namikaze witha hand on his right shoulder bothof them smiling witha goofy look only to be matched by that of what Naruto's with Kushina Uzumakiholding a small baby with brown hair and a matching goofy look as Minato with Tsunadeherself behind them with her eyes closed tickling the baby.

Ibiki released the jutsu as Tsunade walk over and ripped the shirt open so she could heal the wounds only to see they were slowly healing themselves and strange lines made of small symbols on his back the connected and intertwined and seemed to go to his chest and shoulders toward his arms.

"What are these?" Tsunade asked running her hand over them. "They look like they are sealing and summoning lines all in one." She said.

Naruto and Hinata watched as the wounds healed by themselves completely but as Tei didn't move Naruto got worried.

"No I just find out I have a brother and he dies just like that. Why did you do that Ibiki?" Naruto yelled. His voice held sadness and hate.

Hinata held his hand blushing and trying not to faint at the same time. No one seemed to notice there was a shadow that flew across the floor as Naruto knelt down almost crying.

"Don't be sad Naruto, Tei is alive he is just asleep. The first time in seven days too." A deep but claim voice said from somewhere in the room.

"Who said that?" Narutoasked jumping up to see who was talking. "How do you know my brother is alive?" He added.

"I am a close friend of your brother Naruto and I've helped him his whole life almost. Like he has for you. I would come out but my kind is not welcome in the world." The voice said.

"Your kind? Would you be a demon like the Kyuubi?" Hinata asked.

"Yes a very special demon at that." The demon said.

"You can come out we would hurt you or seal you away in someone unless you attack." Tsunade said.

Being told he could come out his moved from the shadows and people only say a black figure on the ground. It moved like a snake but its tail had an arrow looking thing on it and if had four legs and two things that looked like wings. It stopped in front of them and began to rise out of the floor. A dragon stood 6 feet tall and 10 feet long its body was all black except for around the eyes and the arrow thing and spikes were a dark shape or silver the horns straight out and black with his fangs a pure white. What get their attention the most was his eyes and the chain he wore around his neck. His eyes were jet black except for the white silted pupils. The chain in his neck held a yin yang on it. He smile a fang full grin and said something the shocked everyone in the room. "My name is Kazuo the Shadow Dragon, the Ten Tailed Demon. I saved young Tei here 23 years ago by sealing myself inside of him. By doing that his soul and mine are connected yet also separate."

Everyone looked in wonder as they just saw this dragon come out of a shadow from the floor. When he said he had ten tails everyone was in shock seeing as the dragon himself had only had one tail on his body and Tsunade spoke out. "I don't understand the Shinobi world only had nine demons each having a set number of tails. How can you say you're one of those Demons when you have only one tail? Not to mention Gaara held the one tailed demon. But what you're telling us is that you have ten tails and that would make you the most powerful. So Akatsuki would be after you as well."

"That would be true. The Akatsuki would havebeen after me but I'm the demon with Tails Unheard. I say this because no one knew of him until I saved Tei. I would tell you why but then, you would know too much and I would have to use a cover up jutsu." Kazuo said.

"What's a cover up jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you later young Hinata. You don't need to know right now." Kazuo said.

"You still didn't tell us why you have only one tail." Naruto said.

Kazuo laughed and smiled at Naruto and said. "You are right Naruto I didn't tell you that. Why don't you look at my shadow?"

Everyone looked at Kazuo's shadow and they were surprised at what they saw. They all saw that the shadow had ten tails waving around on the floor. Ten tails on the floor one on the body it made no sense to anyone. They looked up to the dragon.

"Do you see now?" Kazuo asked.

"Yes but I don't get it." Naruto said.

"Well haveyou ever seen a Dragon with more the one tail?" Kazuo asked as everyone shook their heads no. "That is why I can combine my tails. I am more powerful when my chakra goes to less tails. The reason the tails show in my shadow is so the others knew my rank." Kazuo finished.

"So since you're here will you tell us what Tei is doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Ever since what happened on Naruto's birthday 15 years ago Tei was been looking out for his brother. But you can't understand unless you see his life." Kazuo said.

"How do we do that we can't get into his mind?" Inoichi asked.

Kazuo smirked and let out a mighty Roar. The whole room went black and things that looked like movie clips that were ready to be played stretched as far as the eye can see. Kazuo touched one and it surrounded everyone and the watched as if in the sky looking down on what was going on.

Memory Part 1

Kushina tickled baby Tei's stomach as his giggles turned to yawns. Kushina smiled and held him close then cuddled close to Minato and said. "He is such a good baby. Minato do you think he will be Hokage someday like you?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Little Tei here is going too been a great ninja." Minato answered proudly.

Just then three kunai shot out of nowhere two of the kunai missed their target the last one didn't. Kushina screamed as Teirolled out of her hands onto the ground with a kunai in his back. Minatobeing the other target had jumped out of the way and tried to savehis family too. He was not lucky enough to save his son. A ninja of the Rain village jump to the road and picked up little Tei and throw him into the woods. A long thud was heard and a kunai follow to the road covered in blood. "One Namikaze down, one too go." The rain ninja said.

Minato looked at the bloody kunai and a flood of killing intent came from him in a less than a few seconds. Minato charged up a Rasengan has the rain ninja stood in horror. "You killed my son. You will DIE." Minato said as he ran at the man his hand out stretched. "Rasengan!" He shouted as he pushed the little blue ball into the man then let it go. The man spun through the air the Rasenganripping and pulling out his intestines as a spiral of blood trailed withit. The ninja stopped when he hit a tree with a pointed broken branch sticking out. Minatowalked up to the slowly dying man who was upside down and with a hole big enough to see his spine created by the Rasengan. "An eye for an eye. I hope it hurts more than it looks." Minato said coldly as we walked back and held his wife as they walked away. Still in the wood clinging to life baby Tei saw a dark figure come up. "Little Tei I know you're hurt bad but hang on that kid." Kazuo's voice said. Tei looked and saw Kazuo breath green light on his wounds but it wasn't helping. "Tei Namikazethe only way to saveyou is for me to seal myself inside you. You might be feared and hated but will be alive. Do you want that?" Kazuoasked with Tei nodding his head and Kazuojumped into Tei's body and a yin yang appeared on Tei's stomach with fivesealing lines and five summoning lines around it and the ten lines grown and circled, intertwined, and connected all around Tei's back, chest, and arms. The wounds began to heal and Tei sat up.

Memory part 1 end

"So that's how it happened." Tsunade said.

"Yes I saved him and taught him thing about being a ninja." Kazuo said.

"That was so sad." Hinata said.

"So my brother grew up without any parents either huh." Naruto said.

"Yes at the age of three he unlocked his Kekkei Genkai. At five he knew over 4000 jutsu some were known already some he created like that sleeping jutsu the ANBU use on the kunai. At eight he preformed his first summoning jutsu which brought the Kyuubi no Kitsune to this world." Kazuo said.

"That's impossible to know that many jutsu at such a young age." Hinata said.

"Yes and he could not summon without signing a contract and there is no Kitsune contract." Tsunade said.

"Oh really?" Kazuo said with a questioning tone.

Kazuo touched another one and they watched again at the events that would unfold.

Memory part 2

A seven year old Tei stood by a caveslightly out of breath. His hand burned and his arm slightly cut up. Tei hold his right hand out and black Chakra began to swirl around in his hand turning into a small contained typhoon in a ball shape. It was almost perfect until it blow up in his hand and it burn it more and cut various places on his arm yet he tried to make another black Rasengan. Kazuo stepped out of the cave in a human form laughing his ass off. Kazuowas about six feet tall, white withbrown hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants withbrown ninja sandals. What really caught everyone's eyes was the seal on the man which was a red and blue yin yang with red lines not black like on Tei. "Now that's the 25th time that's happened. Also you've been doing this for two days straight. Not that it's not funny I think you should take a break before you blow yourself up again. Kazuo said.

"Shut up I almost got it. This time for sure I'll get it." Tei shouted at Kazuo.

"And if you don't you have to wear that forehead protector I got you. You know I bet you'll end up in the cave this time." Kazuosaid with a smirk.

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Tei said annoyed not paying attention to the Rasengan he was charging up and it exploded throwing him back into the cave and after a minute a load thud was heard. Kazuo just leaned forward holding his stomach laugh his ass off again. "Told you so." Kazuo said waving the blank gold forehead protector in front on Tei.

"DAMN IT!" Tei yelled as he fell out of the hole in the cave wall.

Kazuo put the forehead protector on Tei's head and helped up. "There you go buddy." Kazuo said slapping Tei on the back hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK THAT HURT!" Tei yelled load enough for travelers on the road to hear him.

"Ops I forget you got fuck up by the Rasengan." Kazuo said trying to hold back a smile.

"You liar!" Tei said curled up on the ground in extreme pain.

"Maybe so but what's in the past is done. Now take a break or I'll actually slap you."

Tei stopped moving for a few minutes and then stood up and walked to his bed of fur from animals the he once ate. He laid down and went to sleep.

"Damn straight." Kazuosaid with a smile. The memory fast forward to two days when Tei woke up hold he stomach.

"You know what I am fucking hungry. I haven't eaten in four days. I should probable eat. But first." Tei said hold out his right hand trying to form the black chakra Rasengan until Kazuo smacked him in the back of his head. "Don't make sever the right arm of yours." Kazuo said from a not visible place in the cave. With that Tei stopped and ran to get some food because this shit was real.

After a really big breakfast and long bathroom break he was back at making the Rasengan. Though he stopped after his forehead protector slid down and he looked at it. "Kazuo did you have to get a solid gold forehead protector. Especially one that doesn't have a village symbol on it." Tei said.

"Gold helps you stand out and as for a village symbol you don't belong to one. Although I do believe you were born in Konoha." Kazuo said.

"Then why didn't you give me that symbol?" Tei asked.

"Cause you have to represent." Kazuo said.

"Represent what? There is nothing here." Tei stated.

"Exactly you are number one of nothing and everyone knows gold is the best." Kazuo said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tei said.

"Yeah I just like gold, talk back and I'll melt that forehead protector to your head." Kazuo said.

Teilooked confused scratching his head with his left hand not noticing that the black chakra Rasengan had been mastered and sat in his right hand. He looked at the Rasengan and was shocked to see it was mastered. "How the fuck did this happen." Tei yelled.

"Looks like you finally learned how to do it. You let you mind relax and you were able to do the Rasengan." Kazuo said.

"… That doesn't make any sense." Tei said.

"Not at all." Kazuo said as he walked back into the cave. Tei sat by the river and got a quick drink. After resting a scroll appeared in front of Tei with a fox symbol on it. Tei opened the scroll and it had no signatures on it and had a note. The note read "This is the Kitsune summoning scroll and is only to be held by a master of jutsu with at least 4250 learned. Once signed the signer attains the ability to never use hand signs for jutsu again. Just try not to summon the boss summons for he doesn't like human and will try to kill everything. Any other Kitsune fox demon will gladly help humans. Congratulations on learning so many jutsu." Tei bit his right thumb and signed his and put his right hand finger prints under his name and rolled it up. "Well I guess I'll try to summon tomorrow. Wait tomorrow is birthday this is going to be the best birthday ever." Tei said.

"That night was the last night that Tei had a good night sleep. The events that followed made him not want to sleep. He can't stop thinking but it." Kazuo said as the memory fast-forward to the next morning. The sun slowly raised letting light filter into the cave and making the gold plate on Tei's forehead protector shine light on the top of the cave. Tei rolled over to sleep more when Kazuo slowly walked in the cavein his human form withsome rabbits for breakfast. Making a small mound of sticks then he blow some black fire from his mouth and began preparing the rabbits. Tei woke to the smell of the cooked rabbits and sat up and rubbed his neck. "Morning and Happy Birthday Tei." Kazuo said.

"Thanks Kazuo." Tei said taking a cooked rabbit and biting into it.

"I was thinking now that your eight that I could final take you to see the village you came from and maybe see your parents." Kazuo said smiling as he ate his rabbit.

"Really I can finally see them." Tei said looking really excited.

"Yeah after it gets dark and you perform that summoning jutsu. Yes I saw that scroll you have and I know it will only open for those who learned a lot of jutsu." Kazuo said.

The night came fast to Tei as he wanted to see his parents for the first time in a long time. Tei bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground and yelled. "Summoning jutsu." The sun had set not 15 minutes before that and a large puff of smoke make it look like the sun was setting all over again. The smoke cleared and Kyuubi was standing there. "Finally I'm free, it's time to ransack place." Kyuubi no Kitsune yelled. Memory stops and pictures of memories flash past of Tei watching over Naruto over the years go by and almost all the time was always two main people in the picture. One of course was Naruto himself and the other was Hinata with made Naruto question why Hinata was in almost every picture. It faded back to reality as the memory ended.

Memory part 2 ends

Everyone was back in the interrogation room after seeing all that had happened and Naruto still didn't understand why Hinata was in the memory like as if she had been slacking him. "Well that is my close friend Tei's life and he's still out like a log. Naruto you should get him to a bed soon." Kazuo said.

"Sure thing but I need some help. Anyone want to help me?" Naruto said.

Everyone turned around to talk to Naruto to figure out who will help when Tsunade suggested Kazuo would help but when heard his name everyone heard Kazuo yell. "Fuck that shit, Bitches can't see me now." With that he was not to seen again that night. In the end Hinata help carry Tei to Naruto's place.

**Please Review especially the people that put this story in their alerts. It would make me happy to hear what you think. Some of the joke in this Chapter are inside jokes that i use with a friend of mine so don't fell to bad if you don't get them.**


	3. Trapped?

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

(A.N. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story about I'm not getting many. If I don't got review I might stop updating this Story so please tell me what you think of the story and Review.)

(A.N.2: This was edited to now be less dirty so the story doesnt get deleted.)

Chapter Three

Trapped?

Hinata took the keys from Naruto's pocket very hesitantly since she was not use to being this close to Naruto not to mention having to almost touch his skin to say the least her face was as red as a beet. Naruto wasn't in the position to notice anything having Tei slumped over his back made him concentrate more on standing since Tei was a lot heavier than he looked. "Hinata hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold Tei up." Naruto said with strain in his voice as he fixed Tei passed out body to make him easier to carry.

"I-I-I'm trying m-my best N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered as she finally got the keys and unlocked the door.

Once inside Naruto quickly went into the bedroom and throw Tei on the bed and walked out to the living room where Hinata was looking around since she had never since the inside of his place before. She was looking at all the pictures and stuff Naruto had around. "Hinata Thank you for helping me today. I still can't believe that I have a brother." Naruto said causing Hinata to drop and break a picture frame that she was looking at form being startled. "O-Oh it was n-nothing Naruto." Hinata said a little scared but more shy about being in Naruto's home almost alone together. Naruto and Hinata stood there in silence for a little bit not hearing Tei mutter some words to make an invisible barrier that wouldn't let anyone leave the home or let sound out or in. Hinata went to the door and was shocked to find that it was unable to be touched. "Ah N-Naruto-kun I think there is a barrier around your home." Hinata said backing away scared, shy, and a little excited that she was trapped in Naruto's small apartment with him even though his brother was in the bedroom she felt like they were alone.

Naruto checked everywhere and couldn't find a way out. After 15 minutes of trying and one Rasengan attempt at the barrier he sat down on the couch next to Hinata. "I guess we aren't getting out until morning Hinata." Naruto said looking at Hinata seeing she was fidgeting slightly, and playing with her fingers.

"Y-Yeah N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking away trying to hide her blushing face.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the window and looked out of it. "You know Hinata those memories of my Brother's had a lot of pictures with you in them. I think I know why." Naruto said still looking out the window at the Hokage monument.

"And w-what would t-that b-be N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously looking back and forth as she knew that Naruto knew she liked him and was watching him since he was 4.

"That Kazuo thought it would be funny to put you in those memories watching me. Or that he thought it would be nice to have someone else in the picture then me alone." Naruto said chuckling slightly.

"Naruto-kun you are so dense it is not even funny!" Hinata yelled a little annoyed that Naruto still didn't get it then covered her mouth after releasing what she just said to Naruto.

"Hinata what do you mean?" Naruto asked having turned around because of the outburst.

"W-Well I was there N-Naruto-kun. I w-well have admired you for a long time N-Naruto-kun. So I have w-watched you a lot." Hinata Shyly said than looked away partly from blushing and partly from being scared.

"So that means you have been watching me." Naruto said.

"I just said that Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking at Naruto like he was the slowest man in the village.

Naruto sat down again thinking about what he was just told. "Wait so that means that you like me right?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well um y-yes N-Naruto-kun I have liked you a long time." Hinata said and widened her eyes in shock as she said it so sudden and she ran into Naruto's bathroom and slammed the door to hide. She didn't want to come out for she just told the one person she has ever loved that she liked him. Naruto walk to the door and tried to open it but Hinata was pushing on the door afraid to open it and slowly slide down the door hiding her blushing face for no reason.

"Hinata please come out and tell me what you meant. I know you liked me for a long time." Naruto said.

"R-Really Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Friends like friends right." Naruto said.

Hinata slapped her forehead feeling stupid that she thought he knew her true feelings. She figured it would take sitting Naruto down and spelling it out for him to realize how she felt. Though she still hid in the bathroom no longer embarrassed but not wanting to call Naruto stupid or slow even though he was. "Hinata please come out I know you liked me as a friend since we were in the ninja academy. I liked you since then too. Please open the door Hinata." Naruto said.

Before Hinata could say anything the sound of soft snickering floated through the air. It didn't come from Naruto or Hinata. Hinata opened the door and they both stood in front of Naruto room only to see Tei still passed out in the room but not on the bed he fall on the floor. They looked at each other then Hinata turned her face blushing. Naruto walk back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Hinata stood there looking at Tei wondering if she should wake him up to ask how to tell Naruto how she felt. That idea left her quickly seeing as Tei only watched over Naruto and never really met him before today and he needed his rest. As she turned around she felt a hand on her ankle and looked down scared only to see Tei's hand there. "Can you help me up" Tei whispered sleepily.

Hinata nodded and helped Tei up and helped him sit on the bed. "Thanks Hinata now can you shut the door I want to talk to you." Tei said quietly while rubbing his neck.

Hinata walked to the door n shut it and walked over and sat next to Tei again. Tei re-tightened his forehead protector before cracking his neck and back as he stretched.

"You should be asleep. Naruto-kun will be very worried if he sees you up." Hinata said a little concerned.

"I'll be fine Hinata. Now then how do you plan on getting Naruto to know your true feelings for him?" Tei asked Hinata trying not to smile at how red her face got.

"I can't tell him that not when we are trapped in Naruto-kun's place like this." Hinata said shaking her head furiously thinking of how awkward it would be to tell Naruto that she loved him.

"Well you'll stay trapped until you confess. I'm not letting the barrier down until you do." Tei said with an evil smile.

"You trapped us like this?!" Hinata asked completely shocked.

"Yes now tell me how you plan to tell him." Tei said.

"But how you were…" Hinata started.

"Asleep yes until I was thrown on the bed then I woke up. Now if you place I'm sure you want to go home tonight right." Tei said making Hinata think of how to tell Naruto how she felt.

"Well I could just tell Naruto-kun how I fell flat out." Hinata said.

"I said tonight Hinata." Tei said chuckling at his little joke.

"Okay um well I could kiss him then tell him." Hinata said.

"I don't think you'd be able to kiss him without him asking why." Tei said.

Hinata was thinking hard about how to tell Naruto how she felt. With Naruto as dense as he is that would take some time. Hinata's ideas were not that good so she sat there silent putting her head down. "I can't think of a way to tell him." Hinata admitted looking sad.

"Okay I'll tell you how you can tell him. You see Naruto learned by seeing and touching not listening. If you can handle the steps I tell you, you will get through to Naruto and he might even fall for you." Tei said putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder causing her to look up with hopeful eyes.

"Really you think that could really happen? Naruto-kun could fall for me?" Hinata asked almost jumping up and hugging Tei but she stopped herself and tried to calm down.

"Yes that is if you can do every step in order and if you don't hide your face from him. Try your best to not faint and don't hide in the bathroom again although that was funny to hear." Tei said with a smile.

"Okay Tei-kun I'll do it." Hinata said than asked. "What are the steps?"

"Lean in closer Hinata." Tei said.

Hinata leaned in close and Tei started to whisper into her ear. At first she just nodded her head then she slowly got her in the face. Still nodding to what Tei was whispering see slowly got redder until he said the last step and Hinata shook her head no her face beet red. "N-No I can't do that. N-N-Naruto-kun would not l-l-like me it I d-did that." Hinata said backing away shyly.

"That last step would get my brother to notice how you feel and believe me when you use that step he will fall for you." Tei said.

"But I c-can't do that." Hinata said than added. "I can't even tell him how I really feel out front how could I do that." Hinata said holding her coat.

"Fine don't do it I hope that Naruto will be your boyfriend before this night is over." Tei said rubbing Hinata's back for comfort.

"Okay I-I'll do my best." Hinata said as she left. Tei just smiled and leaned on the wall.

"I wonder how she'll do." Tei said to himself.

Hinata walked by the living room and looked at Naruto than walked into the kitchen area. "Ah Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-kun I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eaten yet so I thought I'd make us something." Hinata said when in her mind Tei's voice rang out. "Step one make Naruto and yourself some ramen everyone knows that's his favorite food."

"Okay but I don't have much just cupped ramen." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and pulled out two cupped ramen of Naruto's favorite flavor. She made that and put them on the table with chopsticks next to them and had it set up so she was across from Naruto. Thinking back to the steps Tei's voice rang in her head again. "Step two sit across from Naruto and unzip your coat that is important for the next step."

"It's ready Naruto-kun." Hinata said unzipping her coat revealing her black tank top.

"Hinata why did you unzip your coat?" Naruto asked.

"I was a little hot Naruto-kun." Hinata said than asked. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah I was just wondering is all." Naruto said.

Hinata and Naruto sat down and began and Hinata was remembering the next step. "Step three eat only half your ramen Naruto eats fast so he will want more let him have the rest of you ramen Hinata. He is sure to get some on his face so this is step four lean over the table and take whatever it is off and eat it." Tei's voice rang.

She ate half of her ramen as Naruto finished his fast. "That was delicious." Naruto said than looked at the half left in Hinata's bowl and added. "Are you not hungry Hinata?"

"No I'm full Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling than added. "Do you want to have the rest of mine?"

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said taking her bowl and finishing it in a flash. As he set down the bowl there was indeed a noodle by his lips. Hinata told him that he had something on his face and he tried to get it off but he kept going for the wrong side. So Hinata slowly leaned over the table feeling Naruto's eyes look down at her chest she started to blush. Slowly she took the noodle off Naruto's face and ate it. "Mmmmm thanks for eating with me Naruto." Hinata said walking over to the couch again Hearing Tei's voice in her mind. "Step five sit on the couch with him and slowly make your way closer to him. When your close enough rest your head on him. Step six steal a kiss from him. Long or short whatever you can do because Naruto won't be able to move."

Naruto sat on the other end of the couch and Hinata still blushing from what she did at the table looked away from him.

'Hinata why did you just eat a noodle off my face?" Naruto asked.

"Well it looked tasty Naruto-kun." Hinata said slow inching closer to Naruto getting slightly more red as she got closer. Naruto didn't know why but he liked that Hinata did that. She slowly moved closer and closer as Naruto thought about Hinata. Soon he was brought out of it when he felt Hinata's head on his shoulder. He looked into her pale lavender eyes as she looked into her calm blue ones and they both blushed. Before Naruto could say anything Hinata had him in a kiss. Hinata was a completely new shade of red as she kissed him. Naruto's eye shot open surprised at the kiss than his eyes closed as he blushed a little brighter as he started to kiss back. That shocked Hinata so she broke the kiss and ran to the bathroom again. Naruto just sat there thinking about what just happened. "Am I falling for Hinata? What was with that kiss? Does this mean she likes me more than just a friend?" Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata slowly untied the belt of the robe her heart beating even faster as she felt Naruto staring at her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun I l-l-love y-you. I always have N-N-Naruto-kun. T-This is h-how I w-wanted to show you." Hinata said never looking even though there was silence.

"So she loves me. That means she was really in those memories of my brother's. And why do I feel like what I want most is Hinata? No it can't be can it." Naruto thought to himself as Hinata stood there not moving at all. And before either of them knew it the silence was broken.

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto said than added. "Wait what did I just say?"

Hinata was happy. Her face was still very red and Naruto was still thinking about what he just said.

"Hinata I don't know why I said I love you." Naruto said.

Hinata just sat next to him still really red in the face. "Well do you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know I think so but it's hard to say I never felt like this before Hinata." Naruto said.

"Then I think that you do love me or you would have said no Naruto-kun." Hinata said cuddling up on Naruto's arm and he unknowingly put it around her but when he realized that he did he didn't move it.

"I guess you're right Hinata." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun will you please go out with me?" Hinata asked then blushes and hid her face into Naruto's chest.

Without thinking twice Naruto pulled her head out of his chest and kisses her softly on the lips. "I thought the man was suppose to ask that Hinata. And please stop saying Kun after my name it's too formal for a girlfriend to call a boyfriend that." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata looked up at him as a big smile went across her face after Naruto said that. "I'll try Naruto-ku sorry Naruto." Hinata said.

Tei looked around the corner and smiled as Hinata had gotten his idiot of a brother to final see that Hinata loved him. It was a job well done on Tei's part as he got his brother a girlfriend. Tei walked back to the room and lifted the barrier. This night would be a good night for Naruto and Hinata. Tei just smiled and stood on the outside mini roof on the lookout.

Hinata and Naruto talked for a while then turned on Naruto's TV. They watch for a little bit until Hinata fell asleep cuddled up on Naruto's chest and Naruto didn't want to move her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Tei looked in on Naruto and Hinata and smiled as he saw they were asleep on the couch. When a noise from behind him made him turn around swiftly summoning a kunai made out of stone to his hand ready to attach. "Nice trick you Akatsuki bastard." Sasuke said.

"I already told you that I'm not with Akatsuki Sasuke." Tei said as he seemed to put the kunai away into thin air.

"That's what you say but I don't trust you. I will kill you the moment you make a move for Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Then I guess you won't be killing me. Naruto is my only family left and I don't plan to kill or hurt my Little Brother do you got it Sasuke." Tei said.

"Wait little brother. You expect me to believe that Naruto is you little brother?" Sasuke asked laughing.

"Yes and his Birthday is the same day as mine. The day he was born I was eight and that was also the day I killed my dad..." Tei started turning around then continued. "The only thing I could do at the time was to watch over him as he grew up. I couldn't take care of him not at my age. I wasn't even suppose to be in the village."

"What do you mean you killed your father on your Birthday?" Sasuke asked.

"Well mine and Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage and he died because I summoned the nine tailed fox Kyuubi to this world. When Kyuubi attacked this village he was stopped by my father and died sealing him into Naruto." Tei said looking in at Naruto.

"Those are some great lies you came up with." Sasuke said.

"They aren't lies why don't you trust me Sasuke." Tei said.

"You are in an Akatsuki cloak and you don't have a symbol on your forehead protector. You also have a Goatee." Sasuke said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tei asked.

"Facial hair means you're evil." Sasuke said.

"It keeps him warm at night Sasuke." Said Kazuo in his human form laying down on the roof wearing his normal open black vest, black cargo pants and brown ninja sandals and not a black plate on his head with no cloth on it. His seal shining in the moonlight. Sasuke looked at the red and blue yin yang on his stomach with five red summoning and five red sealing lines that connected and intertwined all around his chest, back, shoulders, and down his arms that stopped at his wrists like the design on Tei.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Tei you should be asleep still." Kazuo said to Tei standing up with the black metal plate staying put on his forehead without cloth.

"I'm fine anyway I can't sleep in there." Tei said.

"I asked you a question" Sasuke said getting angry.

"Sorry did you say something?" Kazuo asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm Kazuo the shadow Dragon. I'm the ten tail demon and this human Tei is my container." Kazuo said.

"You look nothing like a demon." Sasuke said.

"That's the point." Kazuo said walking over to Tei to check and make sure he was okay.

"What do those summoning lines summon?" Sasuke asked looking at the summoning lines around the seal.

"A foot up your ass wanna see how it works." Kazuo said with a smile.

Sasuke shut up and was but to say something when Tei took off the Akatsuki cloak and he say the same think like on Kazuo but the Yin Yang was black and white and the lines were black.

"Okay Tei you're right I'll take my leave then. I'm going to gun it man." Kazuo said as he ran and jumped turning into a Shadow and disappearing into the Yin Yang on Tei.

"Well Tei I came here to give you this." Sasuke said giving Tei a scroll than said before he left. "I'll be watching you."

Tei read the scroll and smirked as Tsunade wanted him to join the ANBU Black Ops after a six month probation period to see it he can be trusted. The only set back was that there was no Jonin that wanted to or could work with a ninja of Tei's level. Tei just laid down and muttered. "Invisible man jutsu." To everyone Tei seemed to disappear in thin air. This jutsu was Tei's favorite jutsu to use. The invisible man jutsu not only turned you invisible but all five senses could not be used to find him. No one could smell him, touch him, hear him, or taste him he wouldn't even leave footprints behind in this mode. With that Tei slowly fell back asleep waiting for tomorrow.

On the other side of town Ibiki was talking to Anko over a drink. He was depressed to say the least not being about to interrogate Tei in a painful way.

"Anko I'm telling you that this Tei guy says that pain doesn't work on him." Ibiki said.

"How old is this Tei and who is he?" Anko asked getting interested.

"He's Naruto's brother and I think he's a year or two older then you like 22 or 23." Ibiki said.

"Hmm you know Ibiki I've been dying to cause someone some pain and this Tei sounds perfect." Anko said standing up and going home. As she walked she thought that it would be good to do it at night and how she would test this no pain thing that Ibiki said was true or not.


	4. Probation, Pain, Perfect

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

_(A.N. This story is a Naruto/Hinata Fan Fiction it will start out slow and is center around Naruto, Hinata and someone else. That someone else is more important in this first chapter and will be described more than Naruto or Hinata at this point but it will be important.)_

Chapter 4

Probation, Pain, Perfect

The sun rose slowly waking Tei up as he stretched he releasing the invisible man jutsu and running off to the woods. He came back an hour after sunrise with a dead rabbit and some wood and started a fire outside in the street to cook his rabbit. It was a good thick rabbit full of meat and he skinned it and gutted the rabbit in the street leaving nothing but the meat and bones and put it on a stick and cooked it evenly. He picked up the stick and guts and skin before putting out the fire and going to Naruto's apartment. He threw away the guts and skin in the garbage and started to eat. Tei just smiled at Naruto and Hinata sleeping together. After he was done eating he threw the bones away. Tei looked around only having come in here to leave gifts for Naruto's birthday or food it he was low. Tei came across a little black box and pushed a button. It turned on and started to play music and Tei panicked so he hit random buttons and it only got loader. Soon Tei had enough and punched it hard and it broke into a lot of pieces. To Tei's surprise Naruto and Hinata didn't wake up. So Tei jumped out the window and went for a morning jog.

Tei jogged for an hour or two when he got back to the apartment. As he rested he felt the scroll in his pocket and remembered he had to go to see Tsunade today. Tei make his way to the Hokage tower. Tei jumped up to the window and waited a good 2 hours for Tsunade. Tsunade walked in and was shocked to see Tei was waiting there. "I told you in the message no one wants to work with you and we can't find anyone that can handle you." Tsunade said.

"So I can't say hi." Tei said.

"Fine but don't take up to much time. I have a lot of work to do." Tsunade said.

Tei get up with a smile and hugged Tsunade. Then sat in the chair again. Tsunade walked around to sit in the chair behind the desk.

"I thought you might want to know that I'll look for a person to watch over me for the probation Tsunade." Tei said.

"Call me Hokage-sama." Tsunade said.

"Why would I do that Tsunade?" Tei asked.

"I'm the Hokage and you calling my Tsunade as a lower level ninja is not acceptable." Tsunade said.

"That's only when I become a ninja of this village and I don't see that happening when no one you can trust is able to watch me Tsunade." Tei said with a smirk.

"As long as you are in this you have to call me Hokage." Tsunade said getting angry.

Tei just smiled and hold up a cup of sake that he got from Tsunade's desk. He then drank it and laughed slightly at Tsunade's face. "Okay Hokage-sama. That's some good sake you have in there."

"How did you just…That was so fast I...get out." Tsunade said at a loss for words not knowing how Tei was that fast.

Tei put the cup down and said. "Okay I'll be in touch Tsunade I mean Hokage-sama. Have a nice day."

Tsunade could believe her eyes as seconds after he left some of the paper work she had on her desk blew off as if someone ran past it. "How can he be that fast?" She thought to herself. "Rock Lee wouldn't even be able to keep up with that. Tei you will be a great ally or a great threat." She said out loud mindlessly starting her paper work.

Tei walked around Konoha looking around as people looked at him as he pasted. He knew it was because of the gold forehead protector. He just walked around looking at shops and came up to a Dango stand. He thought that this might be a good place to try out after all Tei has only eaten wild rabbits, deer, squirrels, and some birds. He went on his way feeling very weird just walking in the streets. He had never flat out walked in the streets before. He walked to the park and sat on a bench and watched to kids play. They seemed to be having fun which made Tei smile. He liked kids but never really admitted it. The sat for a while until one of the kids came over to him.

"Excuse me sir." Said the little boy that was tugging on Tei's blank cargo pants.

Tei looked down to see the little boy. "Yes, what is it?" Tei asked.

"What are those markings on your body?" The little boy said pointing out the seal.

"Oh is a tattoo that I got when I was young. It was a gift from a friend." Tei lied as he saw he still had no shirt on.

"Oh can you help me please sir?" The boy asked.

"With what?" Tei asked.

"My Frisbee is stuck in the tree; can you get it for me?" The boy inquired.

"Sure hang tight on." Tei said was he walk to the tree then up it and grabbed the Frisbee. After giving the boy the Frisbee Tei walked off.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto slowly woke up to a usual smell. He opened eyes only to see Hinata still sleeping on his chest. Her long hair a mess and some of it was in Naruto's face. He slowly got up and set Hinata down so not to wake her. He then made his way to the bathroom. When inside he got into the shower and undressed. He took a long and very cold shower today. As he stood under the cold water he could only think about last night. He saw Hinata naked and to make matters worse she had stayed the night. He knew Hiashi will be furious or worse. Hiashi would be looking for his daughter and when he finds out where she is he will most likely want to kill me Naruto thought to himself as he stepped out of the shower and dried off. Naruto was half right Hiashi was looking for his oldest daughter since she had not come home last night but kill the person she is with was not. Naruto walked into his room and change into some clean clothes. He then walked out to the living room area until he stopped and ran back to his room. He noticed that Tei was gone. "Oh fuck, where is he?" Naruto said as he looked out the window.

Hinata was waking up as Naruto looked through his room. Hinata was a bit embarrassed about falling asleep on Naruto but then got a little sad when she saw he wasn't there. She sat up and stretched and heard Naruto running around his room calling out for Tei when she say the radio and giggled. Naruto came back to the living room and saw Hinata giggling.

"What's so funny? My Brother is gone." Naruto said.

Hinata just pointed to the radio still giggling. "Looks like Tei-kun didn't know how it worked." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto looked at his broken radio and said. "Man that was my favorite radio."

Hinata stood there smiling and Naruto kisses her cheek causing her to blush. She moved to the kitchen to make breakfast and saw that Naruto's fridge was empty. "Is ramen all you have Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and we talked about the Kun already Hinata Naruto is just fine." Naruto said.

"I know Naruto-kun but I can't stop it's a habit." Hinata said.

"Try your best if you can't I guess its okay." Naruto said.

"I'll try Naruto." Hinata said trying her best to not add the Kun.

Naruto smiled and walked up behind Hinata and hugged her. She blushed a deeper red and walked away from Naruto. He walked after her and she playfully walked faster. When he caught her he smiled at her and she blushed slightly looking down as he held her. Naruto lifted her head and looked into her pale Lavender eyes. Hinata looked back into his eyes and smiled back.

"Um N-Naruto can I use your shower?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Sure fresh towels or in the closet right there." Naruto said pointing at a small door across from the bathroom in the small hall.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said as she got a towel and walked into the bathroom.

Naruto sat down on the couch as he heard the shower turn on. He had no idea why but he felt extremely happy yet worried. He never heard of a Hyuuga that ever spent the night away from the compound. Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuuga house and Hiashi will be very angry that she was away from the compound all night. He wondered if Hiashi would hurt him from her staying with him all night or worse Hinata. He sat there in thought when a knock on the door brought him up of it. Naruto opened the door and saw the person he didn't want to see today. Hiashi stood in the door way with a mad look on his face.

"H-Hello Hyuuga-sama. H-How are you today?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Listen You Demon Brat I heard Hinata was with you last, last night. If you know where she is tell me or I'll beat it out of you." Hiashi said grabbing and pinning Naruto on the wall.

"Well I um…" Naruto started to say.

"If you did something to her I'll brake you arms." Hiashi yelled at Naruto.

"I didn't do anything I swear." Naruto said a little scared.

Hinata finished her shower and walked out in a towel. She was drying her hair and didn't see her father in the apartment and said. "Naruto thanks again for last night."

"THANKS FOR LAST NIGHT?" Hiashi yelled looking at Naruto.

"Hinata not the best timing." Naruto said.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked scared at her dad being in the apartment and how he was holding Naruto on the wall.

"Hinata get dressed now." Hiashi demanded and Hinata obeyed.

"What did you to do?" Hiashi asked Naruto choking him slightly.

"Nothing we just fell asleep that's all." Naruto said.

"WE just fell asleep? She was with you?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes she fell asleep on my chest." Naruto said.

Hiashi glared at Naruto grabbing his arm. "She stayed with you all night. Now you most feel pain." Hiashi said bending Naruto's arm back.

Hinata stood there in shock not being able to move. Naruto's arm was slowly getting bent backwards more and more almost to the point of breaking the bone when a hand grabbed Hiashi's wrist and made him let go. Hiashi looked and saw someone he had never seen before.

"What to do think you're doing here?" Tei asked tight gripping Hiashi's wrist.

"I could ask you the same thing and who are you?" Hiashi asked looking at Tei questioningly since Tei still had no shirt on and the seal was always visible.

"I'm Tei and that's all you need to know about me Hyuuga." Tei said with a devilish smile.

Hiashi turned and let Naruto go as he got into a fighting stance from the disrespect that Tei gave him. Hinata ran over to Naruto and got him away from her father.

"Why do you want to hurt Naruto?" Tei asked.

"I don't it was a check of his strength and chakra." Hiashi said.

"What's chakra?" Tei asked seriously.

"Wait you're a ninja and you don't know what chakra is?" Hiashi asked still in the fighting stance to protect Hinata from Tei.

"To be honest yes." Tei said than looked at Hinata and Naruto. "Sorry if I worried you Naruto I went to see Tsunade and a jog this morning." Tei continued ignoring Hiashi.

"Nee-san why didn't you leave a note?" Naruto asked.

"Nee-san?" Hiashi looked as Tei and activated his Byakugan and saw a chakra signal coming down the hall and Tei's shaking his head.

"Hinata close your eyes please." Tei asked.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"You don't want to see this." Tei said but it was too late. Kazuo walked past her and Naruto in his human from and Hinata covered her eyes quickly after seeing him.

"Kazuo what have I told you about that?" Tei asked still shaking his head and laughing little as Hiashi turned around to see Kazuo and his mouth dropped open.

"About what man." Kazuo said walking into the kitchen.

"About being Naked." Tei said.

"I'm not naked Tei." Kazuo said.

"Yes you are." Everyone seemed to say at the same time.

Kazuo looked down. "Oh crap my nightmares have manifested themselves into flesh AHHHHHH." Kazuo said running around.

"Just put some clothes on Kazuo." Tei said pointing to the bedroom.

Kazuo ran into the bedroom and came out with pants on. He walked back into the room doing a dusting of the hands motion. "Cover up." Kazuo said.

"Yes Thank You Kazuo you freak." Hiashi said.

"He is not a freak." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata. Sorry you saw that." Kazuo said walking over to Tei.

"I didn't see much." Hinata said with a slight blush.

Hiashi looked at Naruto and Hinata seeing how calm she was next to him. When Hiashi turned his back Kazuo went back into the seal. When Hiashi turned around and saw that Kazuo was gone. "Where did he go?" Hiashi asked.

"Where did who go?" Tei asked with a goofy grin like Naruto would do.

"That Kazuo freak." Hiashi said.

"There was no one here by that name. So why are you testing his strength and chakra?" Tei asked.

"Hinata is to marry him." Hiashi said looking from Naruto to Hinata than back to Naruto.

"M-M-Married?" Hinata said blushing than fainted.

"Wait Marry her why we didn't do anything last night." Naruto said.

"ASKAWHAT?!" Tei yelled.

"It's the Hyuuga house law. One that stays away from the manor with a member of the opposite sex alone they are to be married to them." Hiashi said glaring at Naruto.

"It's not his fault it's mine." Tei said.

"I don't care he is now to be married to Hinata." Hiashi said.

"When did the rule start? I didn't hear of it at all." Tei said.

"How would you know about the Hyuuga family laws?" Hiashi asked turning to Tei.

"I have my ways." Tei said smiling.

Hiashi gave Tei an evil look and Tei backed off. He then looked back to Naruto who was putting Hinata on couch. Hiashi walked over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder causing Naruto a little pain. Tei just stood back and smiled at how it looked like Hiashi was giving Naruto a fatherly pat on the shoulder. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see her dad and Naruto like that.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"You fainted after finding out you and Naruto are to be married." Hiashi said squeezing Naruto's shoulder.

"So it's true than I have to marry Naruto." Hinata said joyfully.

"Yes it's a house law." Hiashi said.

"Since when?" Hinata asked.

"I asked the same thing Hinata and I didn't get a straight answer so I think it is somewhat new." Tei said laughing slightly.

Everyone looked at Tei and shook their heads. Tei just laughed and put up his hands. Hinata just hugged Hiashi and than Naruto. "Thanks daddy." Hinata said as Hiashi walked to the door.

"So who's up for an engagement party?" Tei asked loudly making Hiashi stop.

Hinata got really happy and stood up and ran and hugged Tei. She always wanted to have a party like this with Naruto and Tei had just said what she wanted to hear. She kissed him on the cheek and ran to Naruto's side and held his hands hopping up and down excitedly.

"Engagement party, engagement party." Hinata yelled.

"This is not an engagement it is a forced marriage." Hiashi said unhappily.

"Lighten up Hiashi and live a little." Tei said patting his back.

The hours flew by as Tei, Naruto, Hinata and Hiashi who Tei kept bringing back into the room talked about this party. Hinata was surprised at how good Tei was at the party planning. Tei talked and planned until it got dark of and Hiashi finally said something important. "Hinata until you are married to Naruto you are to live with him, cook for him, and do other wifely thinks around this house but you can't sleep in the same room as him."

"So I have to live here?" Hinata asked a little scared but more happy than anything else for being able to see Naruto every day.

"It sounds like it Hinata." Naruto said.

Tei nodded as he led Hiashi outside. "I'll see you two later I'm going for a look around." Tei said leaving Naruto and Hinata alone and they both had a lot of questions to ask. Naruto just didn't know what to say to Hinata and vice versa. They sat there not knowing what to do until Naruto's stomach growled and Hinata giggled a little bit and they decided to eat something. Naruto hadn't been on a mission in a while so he was broke. They had the last two instant ramen he had left and talked about things for a while before turning on the TV.

Tei walked down the street tossing a small bag in his hand and a smile on his face. As he walked down the street he stopped when he heard Hiashi Hyuuga yell. "DAMN IT." Tei laughed to himself. "Now to try some food in this town complements of Hiashi Hyuuga." Tei said still tossing the bag in his hand.

Anko walked down the same street that Tei was walking down and was looking for him. From what she heard this Tei person had a gold forehead protector plate. She thought that it wouldn't be hard to find but it was until he passed her. Time seemed to slow as Tei passed. Anko smiled slightly but Tei didn't notice. She thought that he looked kind of cute but she shook that thought out of her mind getting back on testing how much pain he can feel. Anko turned to look at Tei and slowly began to follow him. Tei could sense she was following him but he didn't care he just looked at the stands as he passed them. Anko jumped onto the roof tops staying out of sight and some ANBU notices and followed her to see what was going on.

Tei stopped and asked someone about what was good. They didn't answer since they were just looking at his forehead protector. Anko took this chance and throw a shuriken at him and it curved and pierced his body fast right in the middle of his left butt cheek. Tei didn't even twitch as the one pointed edge entered his body and went on his way.

"Looks like Anko is trying to hurt someone again." The first ANBU whispered to the seconded one.

"Yeah he didn't feel it that's one tough man I mean I would have felt that." The second ANBU said.

Anko kept him in sight as he walked down the street. "He is an odd one let's see it you can feel this." Anko silently said to herself and she pulled out kunai. Tei stopped at stand and looked at it when Anko throw the kunai at him. About 1/4th of the Kunai entered the top of his head in the middle of the back. Tei just turned around. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

"I guess it was no one oh well." Tei said making Anko look in awe.

"How the hell did he not scream in pain" Anko asked out loud.

Tei continued to walk down the street alone and still oblivious of the kunai in his head and the shuriken in his ass. He still felt the person following him but it was hard to figure out out who it was with all the villagers and ninja looking at and talking about him. He thought it was because of the black golden forehead protector he wore. He soon came by the Dango stand from before and walked in and sat down. Anko just knew that that he'd feel something now but she was wrong. Tei ordered two specials and the cook just nodded looking at the kunai in Tei's head. Tei smiled as his follower walked closer. He sat still as Anko came up and sat next to him.

"So you finally decided to get my attention. You were following me since I got on this street but I thought you'd try something before approaching me." Tei said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess Ibiki was right you don't feel pain much huh?" Anko said with a devilish smile running her hand through his hair and grabbing the kunai.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tei asked.

Anko pulled the kunai out of Tei's head and held it in front of Tei's face dripping his blood on the counter. Some ninja at the stand that knew Anko where whispering "Looks like Anko has a new punching bag." Tei heard this but ignored it.

"And that was where?" Tei asked curiously.

"This is one in your head." Anko said putting the kunai to her mouth and slowly licked to blood off of it.

"What do you mean this one?" Tei asked her.

"That was the second of two objects I threw at you the first was a shuriken." Anko said.

"And where is the shuriken miss ummm." Tei asked her where it is and also hinting for her name.

"Anko, my name is Anko and you're sitting on it." Anko said with a smile.

"What really?" Tei asked as he stood up and looked at his ass and sure enough it was there. The shuriken only had one point slightly sticking out. "Oh will you look at that." Tei said as Anko pulled it out and put it on the counter. Tei smiled as the cook gave him his order.

"AH, Anko the special as usual right?" The cook asked.

"I got this." Tei said handing Anko an order.

Anko and the cook were shocked. Anko just took it and reached for the shuriken but Tei grabbed it first. Anko looked at him questioningly as he seemed to put the shuriken away in thin air. "Um, how did you know this was my favorite and why did you take shuriken?" Anko asked.

"I didn't know and the shuriken is a souvenir." Tei said taking a bit of his order.

"Souvenir of what?" Anko asked as the whispers continued about Anko's new toy.

"My first date. So Anko what is a pretty thing like you doing trying to hurt me?" Tei asked.

"Date?! This is no date and not to mention …" Anko started then continued when she thought about what he said. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah and I know it's not a date to you but it is to me. I ordered your food and paid for it so it's a date to me." Tei said.

"How did you know I was following you?" Anko asked.

"I could sense you following me." Tei said.

"But I was covering my chakra signals and I could have been a guy." Anko said.

"Ninjas can hide their chakra but not their spirits. No one can hide their spirit. It tells a lot Anko and I can feel them, and feeling is seeing for spirits." Tei said drinking some sake.

"And what does my spirit tell you?" Anko asked Tei not believing him.

"You don't want to know Anko the spirit tells everything about you." Tei said now listening to the people talk about him as Anko's new toy.

"Tell me!"Anko yelled stabbing a chopstick in his hand running it through.

"No." Tei said pulling it out.

Anko got mad and pulled Tei out of the stand with her nails digging into his neck causing blood to run down it slowly. She took him into the woods and the ANBU stopped following her.

"He's a dead man." The ANBU said.

"Tell me now or I'll kill you." She yelled.

"No you won't." Tei said as his body turned black.

Anko took out three shuriken and three kunai and threw them at Tei. Tei just stood there as the tools went through his body and went into the tree behind him. "What the hell?" Anko asked as she continued to throw kunai and shuriken at him. They just went through his body. "What the hell is going on why can't I hit you?" Anko yelled.

"I'm in shadow mode now. I can't be stabbed." Tei said.

"That's not fair." Anko said with anger and a little disappointment.

Tei dropped the shadow technique and waved his hand and grabbed thin air and pulled a stone kunai out of it.

"Use this it will hurt me. That's if you want to hurt me." Tei said throwing the stone kunai to Anko.

Anko caught it and it made her hand drop to her side from the weight.

"What is it made of?" Anko asked having a little trouble lifting it.

"Stone." Tei answered.

"But it shouldn't be this heavy being this small." Anko said.

"It's special." Tei said with a smile.

"How so?" Anko asked.

"Throw it and find out." Tei said with a goofy grin that Naruto would do.

"I will." Anko said throwing the stone kunai.

Instead of the kunai landing in the chest like he thought it pierced his left foot and in a few seconds a small crater formed under his foot. Blood run down his foot as the hole got bigger.

"AHHHHHH. That it out." Tei yelled.

"Why don't you take it out mister feels no pain?" Anko asked laughing at Tei's pain.

"I can feel this now please take it out." Tei yelled at her.

"Why?" Anko asked.

"I told you its special just do it before my foot it gone." Tei screamed at her and in pain. Anko slowly pulled out the kunai and throw it on the ground and another crater formed.

"Why does it do that?" Anko asked.

"It's specially made by me. It expands when it touched the ground. Thanks for taking it out." Tei said as his foot started to heal. He got up and picked up the kunai and put it away in thin air like the shuriken.

"Why couldn't you take it out?" Anko asked looking at him.

"Only the person that threw it can take it out." Tei said.

"Really?" Anko asked.

"Yes." Tei said.

Tei started to walk away and Anko wasn't going to stand for that. She called him and he looked back. She threw a kunai at him and it pierced him right between the eyes.

"Is that all for tonight Anko?" Tei asked.

"Yeah." Anko said smiling as Tei walked up to her. "What?" She asked.

Tei smiled and kissed Anko on the lips. He then ran off laughing. "I guess I'll be seeing you." Tei said before disappearing.

"Did he just… it wasn't that bad. I'll be seeing him." Anko said and disappeared.

Tei walked into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade I mean Hokage-sama. Good to see you again." Tei said holding hold his arms.

"I see you met Anko." Tsunade said laughing slightly looking at the kunai in Tei's head.

"That I did." Tei said holding up a cup of sake.

"Stop doing that." Tsunade said angrily taking the cup from him and drinking it herself.

"But if I do that I won't get to see that look on your face I love so much." Tei said smiling.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tsunade asked Tei turning her chair around.

"Asking if you found someone to babysit me until you can trust me yet." Tei said.

"No but I have an idea." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah who?" Tei asked.

"Anko." Tsunade said.

Tei scoffed and said. "That's funny."

"No just the opposite. She likes to cause pain and you can't feel pain much. Everyone else is afraid to work with her or she almost kills them. I think you to would be Perfect for each other." Tsunade said.

"Perfect you say. Well I guess that will work. I guess see you tomorrow Hokage-sama to 'Meet my babysitter'." Tei said.

"Yeah see you then." Tsunade said.

Back at Naruto's apartment Naruto laid Hinata on the couch after she fell asleep and walked to the window and looked out of it. He smiled to himself not knowing someone was watching him. The shadowed figure squatted on the shadow side of the window. He was waiting for the perfect moment to grab Naruto.


	5. Reunited and It Feels So Okay

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

_(A.N. This story is a Naruto/Hinata Fan Fiction it will start out slow and is center around Naruto, Hinata and someone else.)_

_(A.N. 2: I know it has been a long time since i posted but i've been busy so i hope you enjoy the chapter and there will be a little skit at the end of this chapter.)_

Chapter 5

Reunited and It Feels So Okay

Back at Naruto's apartment Naruto laid Hinata on the couch after she fell asleep and walked to the window and looked out of it. He smiled to himself not knowing someone was watching him. The shadowed figure squatted on the shadowed side of the window. He was waiting for the perfect moment to grab Naruto.

Naruto leaned out the window and the shadowed figure grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the wall still hiding in the shadows.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Naruto asked struggling.

"It's been a long time Naruto." Said a familiar voice.

"Wait I know that voice. It can't be. When did you come back Sasuke?" Naruto asked happily as Sasuke stepped back into the moonlight.

"I came with that Akatsuki bastard. The one people call Tei." Sasuke said.

"He is not an Akatsuki member he's…" Naruto started to say.

"Yeah he's your brother or so he says." Sasuke said.

"I don't think he would lie to me." Naruto said.

"You don't even know that person. How can you trust him? I know I don't have the right to talk about trust with you but I still say that you can trust me more than him." Sasuke said.

"You're right you shouldn't talk about trust to me. But still I only have only one related brother." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by related brother?" Sasuke said.

"I still think of you as a brother Sasuke. I never stopped trying to bring you back." Naruto said making Sasuke turn away.

"I would believe that if Tei didn't tell me you would." Sasuke said.

"So you don't believe that I still want you to be my brother?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't Naruto. I've tried to kill you and I wouldn't want to talk to me again let alone be considered a brother if I were you." Sasuke said.

"Well I do want you as a brother Sasuke." Naruto said.

"No you don't." Sasuke said walking to the edge of the roof Naruto was going to stop him when they both froze from the sounds of clapping. Sasuke turned around to see Tei standing in the very top of the roof.

"And the award for self pity goes to Sasuke. Didn't I tell you Naruto still thinks of you as a brother?" Tei said walking over to them with the kunai still in his face and blood running down it.

"What happened Nee-san?" Naruto asked shocked at how Tei didn't care about the kunai.

"I had a weird date tonight but that's not important." Tei said.

"Hey Tei stay away from Naruto." Sasuke said running at Tei.

Tei stood there and laughed as Sasuke was stopped by a hand that Tei outstretched. Tei then pushed Sasuke back and he fell on his ass.

"Cool it Sasuke I need to speak with you somewhere else so we don't wake up anyone." Tei said picking him up by the collar of his shirt and started to walk off.

"Don't hurt Sasuke Teior I won't forgive you." Naruto said making Tei stop.

"I wasn't going to hurt him Naruto. I'm just going to talk to him." Tei said disappearing with Sasuke.

Naruto went back inside and looked at Hinata. Her long indigo hair covering her face make Naruto chuckle a bit before moving the hair out of her face. He kissed her on the cheek and made his way to his bedroom. Naruto laid in his bed thinking about how fast things were going between him and Hinata. He also couldn't help but think about Sasuke being back and what Tei was talking to him about. Most of all Naruto wondered if he would be a father some time soon. He drifted off to sleep thinking about how his kids would look and if he could be a good father.

Tei dragged Sasuke to a park bench and then Tei sat down and Sasuke stood and brushed himself off. Sasuke looked around at the park then to Tei.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a nice place and I thought you'd calm down here." Tei said.

"Why would I? I know you're lying to Naruto and everyone else." Sasuke said pointing at Tei.

"That may be true but do you really want to cause everyone trouble?" Tei asked.

"I knew it you aren't Naruto's brother are you?" Sasuke asked with a smog look.

"No I am Naruto's brother but I have been lying to everyone Sasuke." Tei said.

"What about?" Sasuke asked.

"That is none of your concern and even if it was I still wouldn't tell you." Tei said glaring at Sasuke.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Secrets Sasuke." Tei said.

"That's not a good reason." Sasuke said.

"Listen Sasuke what I wanted to talk to you about is Naruto." Tei said.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"He is happy that he has a brother. I don't want Naruto to be sad that you don't like me. So around Naruto try to be nice to me. You can hate and not trust me behind his back." Tei said.

"I can't do that Tei. Until you leave I will continue to attack you whenever I get the chance." Sasuke said.

"No you won't Sasuke. You will act like I'm your friend in front of Naruto or I'll have to kill you and I don't want to do that." Tei said coldly.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked now glaring at Tei.

"Because Naruto sees you as more of a brother than I'll ever be. I'd hate to kill someone so dear to his heart." Tei said standing up.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He stood there thinking about what Tei had said. He didn't trust Tei but there was no way he was going to hurt Naruto and more. He knew he put Naruto through enough over the years and he didn't want anything else to affect his friendship with Naruto. "I'll do it if you don't hurt Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I was never going to hurt him." Tei said holding up his hand.

"Okay than Tei who knows I might just even start to trust you." Sasuke said and started walking off.

"I hope you do Sasuke. Naruto trusts you so I do too." Tei said and disappeared. Sasuke smirked and walked toward his home.

Tei walked into Naruto apartment and saw Hinata on the couch and smiled. He thought of a great way to laugh in the morning. Tei picked Hinata up slowly and carried her to Naruto's room. He then gently laid Hinata on Naruto's bed really close to Naruto and snickered at how funny this will be. He then went outside and watched the moon the rest of the night.

Tei was out for a walk the next morning when Naruto started to wake up. Much to Naruto's surprise Hinata was not only in his bed she was on him. Hinata was laying on Naruto a leg on each of Naruto's sides and her head nestled under his chin. He didn't know what to think but his body acted on its own. He jumped out of bed and crawled backwards on the floor after falling on it. He was breathing hard from shock. Hinata had been woken from the movement and saw she was in Naruto's room.

"How did I get in here Naruto?" Hinata asked looking at him.

"I don't know Hinata." Naruto answered.

"Why are you on the floor?" Hinata asked tilting her head.

"No reason Hinata. Um nothing happened." Naruto said looking back and forth suspiciously.

"Ah okay than Naruto." Hinata said.

"Well um I'm going to the shower so um I guess do what you want until am out." Naruto said unsure on what she should do.

"Okay Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto went into the bathroom and stepped in the shower. After he turned on the shower he soaked his body and started to wash up. After about 10 minutes of washing he realized he was still in his clothes. "HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT REALIZE THIS?!" Naruto yelled as he started to take off his clothes.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked worried.

"Nothing I just was washing my clothes." Naruto said as he started to wash his body and not his clothes.

Naruto finished up and Hinata walked in as he walked out. Hinata closed the door and started the shower and took off her clothes before stepping in. She showered as Naruto get ready and Naruto's mind kept on trailing to Hinata naked in the shower. "Maybe I could take a peek. I already say her naked before. Wait no no I can't do that stop thinking like Pervy Sage." Naruto said to himself quietly as he dried himself off. After he got on his pants and boxers he spiked his hair back up and threw a shirt over his shoulder. He made his way to the kitchen and rummaged the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"Naruto! Um can you get me a towel there isn't one in here?" Hinata asked after turning off the shower. She stayed in the shower hiding behind the curtain.

Naruto walk to the closet and pulled out a towel. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door hoping to see something but he only she Hinata's head peeking out of the shower. He put the towel on the sink and walked out. All he wanted to do was move the curtain but he couldn't or could he. Naruto slowly walked back toward the bathroom and he heard the curtain move. He reached for the door handle when a knock on his door stopped him. He had hoped it was nothing when another knock came. He quickly made his way to the door and was greeted by black pupil-less eyes. "Sasuke." Naruto said happily than his face deepened when he remembered Hinata was naked in his bathroom. "Sasuke." Naruto said more withdrawn.

"Hey Naruto I wanted to talk with you." Sasuke said leaning in the doorframe.

"Now is not the best time Sasuke." Naruto said trying to close the door.

Sasuke put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Letting himself inside Sasuke walked and sat at the table facing the hallway. "Listen I want to say I'm sorry Naruto. I was so bent on revenge that I would do anything. I didn't let people in but I did let you in so that I could get my Sharingan like my brother's." Sasuke said showing little sadness to Naruto.

"I already knew that Sasuke wait why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked Sasuke hoping Hinata heard them talking and stayed in the bathroom but she didn't hear them.

"Well it's about your…." Sasuke started to say until Hinata came out of Naruto's bathroom in only a towel that was tightly hugging her curves and drying her hair with another towel so she couldn't see someone was there.

"Yeah what a refreshing shower. Hey Naruto about last night…" Hinata started to say until Sasuke shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN YOUR BATHROOM NARUTO AND WHAT LAST NIGHT?" Sasuke looked from Naruto to Hinata back to Naruto and when he looked to Hinata again she disappeared into Naruto's room screaming. Naruto was shocked she didn't hear Sasuke before coming out and shook his head.

"Naruto how long have you and Hinata been going out?" Sasuke asked shocked that Naruto finally noticed Hinata.

"Since the other night. Don't jump to conclusions Sasuke okay. Nothing happened." Naruto said waving his hands over his face.

"Nothing happened then what was last night?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing and I do mean that. So is there anything else?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"I still don't trust your brother Naruto. Last night I found out he is lying to everyone in the village. That includes you Naruto. I intent to find out what he is hiding and bring it to light if it is something dangerous." Sasuke said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No I don't care if he is hiding something Sasuke he needs me as much as I need him and you." Naruto said moving the hand off his shoulder. "Why can't you just be nice to my brother Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning around.

"I'll try for you Naruto but I will find out what he is hiding." Sasuke said.

"No I could care less about what he is hiding Sasuke. Everyone needs their secrets." Naruto said as he put and his black shirt.

"Fine I won't try to find out his secret Naruto. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Sasuke said.

"I'll be fine I have a lot of people to help me if I need it." Naruto looked over his shoulder with a slight glare at Sasuke.

"Well I wanted to come and get you so we can meet up with Kakashi and Sakura at the Hokage's office to become a team again." Sasuke said.

"I guess I can to that but I'm not going without Hinata." Naruto said looking at his room when the door opened and she stepped out dressed and walk to Naruto and he put an arm around her which to him felt weird yet good.

"Okay but do you really need you girlfriend there with us?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend I'm his um… fiancée." Hinata said softly and paused to blush for saying fiancée.

"WHAT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Sasuke yelled more then asked almost loud enough to shake the room.

Naruto laughed nervously and said. "About the same time we started going out."

Sasuke didn't know what to say and only looked at the two of them. Hinata hid her face into Naruto's chest a little scared but mostly from embarrassment. Naruto just rubs her back up and down without thinking and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged and they stood there silent for a few minutes until Naruto break the silence. "I guess we should get going." He said and walked out of his apartment and when everyone was out he locked the door.

* * *

Hokage Office

* * *

A little before the meeting Naruto had with his old team at the Hokage Tower Tsunade had been thinking of a way to tell Anko about her new partner without letting her know who it is. Tsunade stood at the window looking over the village as the sun was slowly rising in the distance. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Tsunade commanded and Anko stepped into the office.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Anko asked bowing to her.

"Yes I have a new partner for you." Tsunade said not turning around from the window.

"Who did you put me with this time you know no one can handle being my partner for too long or they end up dead." Anko said smirking as some memories of some of the people she once worked with and how they didn't last a maximum of three day.

"This man I'm sure can survive you and your ways." Tsunade now smirking as she turned to see Anko with disbelief in her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Anko said thinking of ways to make her new partner cry in pain and want to quit being a ninja forever.

"This one is strong Anko and try not to kill him okay." Tsunade said linking her finger under her chin as she sat down at her deck with her elbows on it.

"Fine I'll try not to kill him so where is he anyway Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"He should be here soon." Tsunade answered and saw the door knob turning. "In fact he's here now." Tsunade said pointing to the door.

Anko turn around and the door opened and in stepped a man she never saw before. The man was in fact Kazuo in his human form wearing his usual clothes of black cargo pants and a black vest type shirt that was open showing the red and blue Yin Yang and the sealing and summoning lines on his chest and arms and his brown ninja sandals. In his right hand he held a bottle of sake and on his forehead was a black metal looking plate with no cloth to keep it on but it stayed on. Tsunade was shocked to see him even more so than Anko was. When Tsunade saw the bottle of sake in his hand she had to ask. "Where did you get that bottle of sake Kazuo? And what are you doing here?"

"Two things okay. One I wanted to talk to you and ask how come sake is so hard to find in this town and two to say that is some grade A sake you have here." Kazuo said drinking some sake from the bottle.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled and opened the place she hides her sake and saw it was empty. "THIS HAD FIVE BOTTLES LAST NIGHT!" She yelled getting up and rolling up her sleeves.

"And you were worried I'd kill him." Anko said a little amused at who she thought was her new partner.

"What him no he is not your new partner." Tsunade said and forgot about Kazuo for the moment.

"You are too easy Tsunade." Kazuo said as he pulled out her sake bottles and put them back the four full bottles.

Tsunade gave Kazuo a death glare and sat down and rubbing her temple. Anko just stood there looking at the man that dared to piss out Tsunade on purpose.

"If he is not my new partner then who is?" Anko asked as Tei walked in eating a skinned and gutted rabbit that was not cooked but complete raw and still bleeding a bit.

"Sorry am late Tsunade I had to chase this little fucker a long time and when I remembered that I was to…" Tei trailed off and looked at Tsunade and Anko that looked a little sink watching Tei eat a raw rabbit.

"What I didn't have time to cook it." Tei said taking another small bite and at the disgust in Tsunade's and Anko's faces Tei sighed and inhaled and held it a bit. When he blow the air out at the rabbit it was fire instead. When the fire stopped the rabbit was cooked to perfection and Tei looked at them. "Is that better?" He asked taking a bite of the now cooked rabbit and as he chews on it he looked from Tsunade to Anko. They both looked at Tei like he was a freak. "What is it now?" Tei asked as Kazuo snickered to himself.

"You just blow fire out of your mouth and didn't do hand signs or say the name of the jutsu." Anko said.

"So your point is?" Tei asked.

"Anko he doesn't need to use hand signs to do jutsu but I didn't know you didn't have to say the name of the jutsu to do it." Tsunade said looked Tei up and down.

"Oh well yeah I don't." Tei said with a nervous chuckle looking back and forth suspiciously.

Anko finally noticed that Tei still had that kunai in his head form last night. She smiled slightly thinking about all that happened and the smile wide when she remember the kiss. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but she liked him and after he left her that night she thought of that as a date too. Her first date to in fact because no one ever wanted to be with her. Being as crazy as she was about pain man were scared for their lives. She had hoped to see him again and now she was.

"So is he my new partner?" Anko asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Indeed he is." Tsunade said with a small chuckle.

"Good." Anko said with a smile but it wasn't one that she normal had which said it was time to have some fun but one a pleasure. She slowly walk toward Tei intending on taking out the kunai that was still between his eyes when Kazuo stepped forward.

"Wait Tei don't move there is something on you but don't worry I'll get it." Kazuo grabbed Tei shoulder and lifted his hand as if to smack something. Sakura was walking down the hall and heard a person she never heard before and walked into the Hokage's office only to see two men she didn't know one with a kunai in his head and than the other man smacked the kunai and it went deeper into the other man's face.

"Oh my god what just happened?" Sakura asked looking at everyone.

"Kazuo what was that for?" Tei asked than added. "I can feel it touching my brain."

Anko, Tsunade and now Sakura were all still looking at the kunai in Tei's head and blood slowly running down his face. Sakura walked in looking at Tei and Kazuo scared at how Teiwas still alive. "Um who are they and way is that man with a kunai in his face not died?" Sakura asked slowly making her way to Tsunade.

"Where are my manners? Hmm know now that I think about it where are they?" Tei asked himself while Kazuo just laughed slightly at Tei.

"Well the one without a shirt on is…" Tsunade started.

"I'm Tei. It's nice to finally talk to you Sakura and this fine Demon standing beside me is Kazuo the Shadow Dragon. I'm his container and Naruto's brother." Tei finished for Tsunade and looked at Sakura and Anko who both looked shocked and he asked. "Anko did I forget to tell you I had a Demon sealed inside me?"

Anko nodded and Tei just grinned at her. Sakura look back and forth from Tei to Kazuo for a couple of minutes. It was hard for her to believe that this Tei person was like Naruto and then what he said hit her like a ton of bricks. "Did you just say Naruto's brother?"

"Yes he did and yes he is like Naruto but because I sealed myself inside Tei here I can enter and leave his body anytime I want. That is unless Tei doesn't let me and I can only roam a hundred miles away before the seal takes my back into his body." Kazuo explained to her and laughed at her face full of disbelief. Anko had more understanding and started to like Tei even more.

Tei waved but to who no one knew. Everyone but Kazuo looked at him as he just waved until Tei spoke. "Hello Kakashi. Here to see Naruto and Sakura about the new teammate?" Tei said and the girls looked at Kakashi who was sitting in the window. Kakashi's face showed his shock and his visible eye widened. He had come in right before Kazuo explain that he was a demon and Tei was his container. "How do you know me and my team's names?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch only to see the Kunai in Tei's face already.

"Oh well you see he is…" Tsunade started to explain only to be interrupted with the answer coming from another person.

"Brother so here's where you were." Naruto said as he walked in with Hinata at his side and Sasuke slowly behind them.

It took Sakura only a millisecond to let out an extra loud fan girl scream when she saw Sasuke and started running to him. Sasuke saw her running toward him like a runaway train and would have gotten away if Kakashi didn't hold him in one arm and Sakura in another. "Okay you guys can do that later but right now I think we should become a team again." Kakashi said looking at Tei and Naruto talk until the question.

"Brother what happen to make the kunai to go deeper into your face?" Naruto asked looking at it.

"I can answer that you see I was talking to Tei and I look at his face and saw something on it and Oh My God it's still there." Kazuo said and hit the kunai again. The handle disappeared into Tei's head and a bit of the kunai poked out the back of Tei's head cover in blood dripping on the floor.

"Stop that Kazuo!" Tei said with a grin and a little anger. He then pulled the kunai out and there was no sign of a hole.

"Well sorry that something was on your face." Kazuo said sarcastically.

Tei turned to Anko and smiled. Anko walked over and stand in front of Tei with one hand on her hip. "Well well Teiit looks like you're my partner for the next six months that is if you can survive that long." Anko said playfully.

"I'm sure I can my babysitter. I survived our date last night didn't I?" Tei asked making her blush a little but mostly from anger.

"Don't call me babysitter again or you won't be able to speak for a week got it." Anko said through clenched teeth.

"Wait Tei you went out with Anko?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes why don't you like her?" Tei asked back smiling.

"She threw a kunai at me the first time I took the Chunin exams." Naruto said balling his fists.

"Naruto buddy come here." Tei said and Naruto walked over to Tei. Tei leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear. "That just means she likes you." Tei laughed when he say the look of disbelief on Naruto's face.

"Well I still need to get my team back together and I think the best way to do that is by a test." Kakashi said holding Sasuke and Sakura tightly in his arms.

"Yes a test should be done to see if Sasuke can work will with a team again." Tsunade said looking at the old team seven.

"Oh I hate tests." Naruto complained sitting on the floor.

"Shut it Naruto just be lucky you don't have to fight me." Tei said shocking everyone.

"They would if you and Anko didn't already have a mission." Tsunade said as she threw a closed file toward Anko. Before Anko could catch it Tei did and opened it. Tei read the mission.

"You have got to be kidding me this is our first mission?" Tei asked looking at Tsunade.

"Yes that's your first mission." Tsunade said and smiled.

"Then fail us on the mission." Tei said crushing the paper.

"You are not making me fail a mission." Anko said hitting Tei in the back of the head.

"What mission would you not want to do Brother?" Naruto asked looking up.

"You can't make me please don't make me." Tei begged.

"You will this village has a dress code." Tsunade said.

"Dress code?" Everyone but Tei and Tsunade asked in surprise.

"I don't want Anko to take me clothes shopping." Tei said.

"You have got to be kidding me Tei doesn't want to get paid to get clothes." Sasuke said laughing.

"Well you know Tei never really wore clothes before ever." Kazuo said.

"So he is naked?!" Everyone ask almost at a yell looking at Tei's pants and sandals with Kazuo laughing.

"Damn you Kazuo. Why did you tell them?" Tei asked red from embarrassment and anger.

Tei grabbed Kazuo about to punch him but Kazuo broke free and ran away. Tei was going to go after him until Anko grabbed him by the back of the neck. Tei got dragged out as everyone else watched. Sasuke laughed like crazy and a smile could be seen under Kakashi's mask. Naruto just watched as Tei left and Tsunade laughed slightly. "First things first Tei you are getting some boxers, than some pants than lastly shirts and I'll be watching you to make sure you get them." Anko's voice rang through the halls and Tei struggled but couldn't escape Anko's grasp.

"Okay than that was weird." Sakura said looking down the hall.

"Yeah but damn funny." Sasuke said looking around her.

"Okay Kakashi will you be doing a bell test again?" Tsunade asked.

"No I have something else in mind." Kakashi answered with a smile.

"Yes no bell test." Naruto jumped up and down happily. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto until Sakura jumped on Sasuke knocking him on his ass.

"Damn you Naruto." Sasuke yelled trying to get Sakura off him.

Kakashishook his head at the scene. On the outside he gave them a death glare but on the inside he was laughing. Sasuke and Sakura got up and stood at attention as Naruto fell to the ground laughing. Kakashi glared at Naruto but Naruto didn't notice. Kakashi cleared his throat and Naruto stood still laughing. He then led team seven outside of the office. "I'll tell you about what we did later Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he left.

Tsunade sat thinking about all that happened just now. Tei never wore any clothes that was a disturbing thought. Tei must be using a jutsu to make it look like he had clothes. She started on her paperwork reluctantly until she felt a gust of wind blow by her and looked up. Kazuo sat in front of her drinking straight from a bottle of sake. "Kazuo Stop Taking My Sake." Tsunade yelled leaning over to grab him.

"Oh shit. Bitch can't see me now." Kazuo said and ran out the office.

"SHIZUNE I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE." Tsunade yelled chasing after Kazuo.

Shizune stepped out of the way as Tsunade stomped down the hall almost breaking the floor boards as she chased Kazuo. Shizune sighed and got on with her work not paying them much mind.

* * *

Shopping District of Konoha

* * *

Tei now walk next to Anko as she looked at the stores. Tei didn't want to do this the only things he ever wore was his headband and that Akatsuki cloak that one time. He hated wearing clothes they were to constricting. Whether Tei hated clothes or not was not going to change the fact that Anko was there and making him get them. With a heavy sigh Tei got pushed into a store. The store owner welcomed them and Anko took him to where the boxers were.

"I can look for myself Anko you don't need to pick my clothes out for me." Tei said looking at the boxers not really knowing what to get.

"No I'm here to make sure you get clothes and I plan to do just that. Plus you don't know what to get." Anko said like they were in a relationship for a long time.

"I know better then you what to get." Tei said glaring at her.

"Sure you do." Anko said with a smirk. That really pissed Tei off not because of the way she was acting but because she was right. He didn't know what to get. Anko rummaged through the stack of boxers and she found exactly what would work for Tei.

"Here you go these should do." Ankosaid giggling slightly as she gave Teia stack of about two weeks worth of boxers almost all of them were plain black but five of them were sliver with little black dragons on them. When Tei saw those he frowned at her.

"Do you think that's funny Anko?" Tei said holding up the sliver boxers.

"Yes now get them and we can go get you some pants." Anko barked at him getting impatient with Tei.

Tei just groaned as he took the stack to the counter and got rung up. Tei shook his head as he paid for the clothes he never wanted and walked with Anko down the street again. She smiled at him which made him feel worried. Tei knew if he didn't try to find something himself he would be Anko's dress up doll. Tei wasn't going to stand for that so he took the lead. Anko was amused that Tei was now trying to get the things himself. She wouldn't let him have all the fun so she pulled him into an alley.

"What is it I want to get this over with." Tei said looking at Anko.

"Put on one of the boxers you just bought." Anko said.

"Why would I do that?" Tei said.

Anko reached into the bag Tei was carrying and pulled out a sliver pair at random and handed it to him. "Because I'm in charge of you right now and I don't want you trying on pants naked you got that." Anko said with an evil smile.

Tei glared at her and put on the boxers in his hand. They disappeared under the illusion of pants Tei has up and he had to admit that they were a bit comfortable and roomy but he didn't say it. "You happy now?" Tei asked annoyed.

"Yes and if you don't stop snapping at me I'll hurt you." Anko said slowly running a finger down his jaw. Tei like that feeling but now was not the time for love. Though he did seem so be calmer as she walked back to the street.

Anko walked silently down the street as Tei followed her. She knew that would work on him. She wouldn't admit it openly but she liked him a little. She thought he was cute and the fact that he could last as her play toy added to her liking him but he was her partner for now and she had to be professional well as professional as she normally acted. She didn't notice when it happened but when she broke away from her thoughts she was holding hands with Tei and he was smiling like at everyone that looked at them with a grin like that of everyone's favorite knucklehead.

"What the when did this happen?" Anko asked looking at her hand in his.

"Why about five minutes ago I saw you lost in thought so I took your hand." Tei answered her winking at her.

"Well let me go." Anko said trying to free her hand of his.

"Why dear don't you like when I hold your hand?" Tei said calmly and with a little hurt in his voice.

"Don't call me dear." Anko said elbowing Tei in the stomach making him let you hand go. Tei crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're no fun at all." Tei said before and being pushed into another store.

"Oh you think so well let me tell you something." Anko said as they didn't notice the greeting from the owner of the store or the people staring. "I can be really fun if I want to be Tei." She whispered into his ear so quiet that he almost didn't hear it.

Anko pleased with herself walked slowly away from Tei smiling ever so slightly that no one noticed it. Tei just stood there lost in what she said. The way she whispered that into his ear made him feel hot inside. It didn't show on the outside but he almost was about to blush. He wanted to find out what kind of fun she had besides causing pain.

"Hey Tei I'm over here." Anko called to Tei making him snap back to reality.

Tei shook his head to clear it from the thoughts he was having. Tei slowly walked over to Ankolooking her over. She was looking through some pants on and pulled some out. "Stop staring and come try these on. You will only need five pairs." Anko said throwing him several sizes of black cargo pant like the ones his illusion showed.

"Make that three and it's a deal honey." Tei said joking with her.

"Don't call me honey either." Anko said hitting him in the back of the head.

"I can't call to dear and I can't call you honey that's just mean." Tei said as you slipped into the changing room to try the pants on.

"I want to see them when you put them on." Anko said leaning on the wall by the door.

"Ok sweetheart." Tei said with a smirk.

"I will hurt you if you don't stop that." Anko said getting angry with the stupid nicknames.

Tei stepped out and fake modeled making Anko laugh slightly. They didn't fix well after the last pair was done being modeled Anko decided that the second pair Tei tried on fit the best. Teithought that the third pair was best but somehow ended up getting five pairs of the size of the second pair. Teihad no idea how it happened but he could care less as he put on one of the five identical pairs of pants he had bought. The last thing was what he didn't want the most. The one thing he never wanted to wear. The shirts were next on the list.

"Tei wait right here and I'll be right back okay. Don't move from this spot." Anko said pointing at a spot outside a store.

"Why?" Tei asked as he walked and stood where she pointed.

"Because I told you to alright." Anko said as she walked into the store.

"Man what is going on I really can't be listening to her can I?" Tei asked himself out loud for no reason. "_Oh you are Tei. You're hanging on her every word. You are whipped already._" Sounded a smaller version of Tei's voice in his head. "What the I'm not whipped." Tei told himself. "_Yes you are Tei._" Tei's inner voice said. "No I'm not." Tei argued with himself. "_Yes._" The inner voice said snickering. "No." Tei said getting a little angry. Tei's inner voice made a whipping sound and Tei got mad at himself. Tei didn't notice that people were staring at him as he talked to himself. His face darkened and he sweat dropped when he finally notice. He waved to the people sheepishly and turned around when Anko tapped his shoulder.

"Who are you talking to Tei?" Anko asked looking around.

"No one sweetie." Tei answered to change the topic.

"What did I tell you about those stupid nicknames?" Anko said through gritted teeth pulling Tei's ear.

"That you liked them." Tei said with a smirk.

"No now if you don't stop I will rip off your ear." Anko said pulling Tei's ear harder as they walked into another store.

"Go on pull off my ear I won't feel it." Tei smiled when she let go of his ear.

"I'll find a way for you to feel it." Anko said looking through the shirts in the store.

"Hey why do all the stores in this town only sell one thing?" Tei asked.

"So you can help more families." Anko answered as she picked out eleven shirts ten of them were plain black t-shirts and the last one was a sliver t-shirt with a red and blue yin yang on the chest.

Tei tried them on and they all fit and he was going to go pay for them when he found another shirt he wanted. It was another shirt the was sliver but this one had a black dragon head on it. He picked it up and tried it on. It was great but it was missing something so he went to the store owner. "Hey I was wondering if you can put a speech bubble on this and some words." Tei asked handing the shirt over to the owner.

"Yes but it will cost more." The owner said.

"Okay please make the dragon say something." Tei said getting happy.

"What would you like it to say?" The owner asked. Tei wrote it down and the owner shook his head. "Okay it will be ready in an hour." The owner said as he rung up Tei.

Anko lead Tei out and back to the store back to the store he stood outside of and had that little fight with himself. Anko walked in and came out with a black shirt with white writing on the front and back. "Here put this on baby." Anko said trying to see if Tei wouldn't like the name.

Tei looked at the shirt and read the front of it. "I'm Anko's new partner! Well that's true." Tei said as he turned it around and read the back. "But for how long?" Anko laughed to herself as Tei glared at her. "I'm not wearing this." Tei said throwing the shirt at Anko.

"Yes you are Tei." Anko said throwing the shirt back at Tei then she stepped closer and whispered into his ear. "Please Tei do it for me."

Tei felt her warm breath on his ear and he put the shirt on. Anko smiled she had Tei won over. She found the best way to control him. It was only the first mission and Tei already was making things interesting for her. Tei just couldn't believe what this woman was doing to him. He felt so weird around her and when she did those things to him he felt so much like an animal. He walked with Anko knowing he had been somewhat tamed. In his head he heard a whipping sound again. "Man what am I going to do about this?" Tei asked lifting his bags a little.

"Well put them in your dresser at your house." Anko said like he was stupid.

"Dresser? What is a dresser?" Tei asked.

"You don't have one that's right these are the first clothes you ever bought. Well put them in the closet in your room in your house." Anko said smiling thinking Tei really was an idiot.

"Oh well about that I don't really havea house. I live outside always have." Tei said proudly.

"Outside. Stop joking around Tei no one would ever sleep outside naked when in Konoha." Anko said laughing slightly.

"I'm not joking and I don't really sleep that often." Tei said and Anko stopped and looked at him.

"So every night you stay outside?" Anko asked.

"Yep is that a problem?" Tei asked.

"Yes it's a really big problem I'm not having my man stay outside at night." Anko said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your man?" Tei asked.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that. I mean you're my new partner and I don't want you getting sick." Anko said waving her hand in front of her face getting embarrassed that she just called Tei her man. She then stopped and thought about what she was doing. "_Why am I acting so much like a school girl with a crush and not my normal self?_" She thought to herself. She pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into Tei's hand. "It meant nothing." Anko said and pulled out the kunai as the wound healed and the blood dripped to the ground.

"Okay I get it but where do I stay?" Tei asked with a smile.

"Your brother no he has too little room." Anko said then started to think as Tei went to pick up his other specially made shirt.

"I can find a place for myself." Tei suggested.

"No you will stay with me." Anko said making Tei freeze.

"What?!" Tei asked and looked at her.

"That way I can keep you close and try to hurt you a lot more easily." Anko said.

"Okay or you just want to keep me near you so no other woman can get her nails into your man." Tei said with an evil smile.

Anko glared at him and walked away that shouted back. "Come on Tei let me show you to your cage."

Tei run to catch up with Anko and walk next to her. She looked upset so Tei smiled at her. She didn't smile back so Tei did the next best thing. He quickly kisses Anko and ran off and she pulled out a Kunai and chased him. "Tei don't do that in public." Anko yelled.

"So I can do it in private?" Tei asked laughing a little.

Anko screamed and ran faster.

* * *

Training Ground

* * *

Kakashi stood in the middle of the training ground looking at his old team. After almost four years apart they still looked like a team but could they move as a team. Kakashi smirked under his mask as he saw an all too familiar sight of Sakura lost her common sense and only stared at Sasuke, Sasuke keeping to himself and ignoring Sakura and Naruto being his loud self and trying to show off. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke it's time to inform you on what you will doing in this training." Kakashi said and they all stood straight and alert.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." They all said waiting for the information.

"I will be testing your teamwork and trust for each other. If you fail to pass this test Sasuke will be permanently taken off this team." Kakashi said.

"That's a little harsh Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"That may be but that's how it will be." Kakashi said walking closer to them.

"So what is the training exercise we are doing?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi held up three lengths of rope. They all looked at him like he was crazy but they could see a smile under his mask. He knew what they were thinking. "No I'm not going to hang you." Kakashi said laughing a little. Kakashi put away one on the lengths of rope. He handed a rope to Sakura and one to Naruto. "Tie those around your waists." Kakashi told them and they did as told. Sasuke stood watching them tie the ropes. "Good now Sakura you give Naruto the other end of your rope and Naruto you give Sasuke the other end of your." Kakashi told them.

"Why?" Naruto asked was he grabbed the end of Sakura's rope and handed the end of his to Sasuke.

"Don't question me now Naruto, Sasuke you two tie the ends around your waists. They did and Kakashi checked to make sure the ropes were tied tight and wouldn't come undone easily.

"Why are we tied together Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a part of the exercise you all are doing. You have to make it from the end of the forest back to the posts without undoing the rope or it breaking. I and Guy will be trying to break the rope any chance we get and only your teamwork will help you prevent that." Kakashi said.

"Okay when do we start?" Naruto asked rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"You have five minutes to plan how things will go and then thirty minutes to get to the end of the forest." Kakashi said and walked off into the forest.

The old team seven stood in a huddle talking about what to do. There was a debate on who would lead the group. In the end Sakura was made the leader of the group because Sasuke could keep a better eye out in the back. It was also in that time that they decided that they would move in a somewhat close diagonal line through the forest. The plan of attack was simple Sakura would look for oncoming attacks and Naruto would have her back. Sasuke would look for Kakashi's and Guy's location and have Naruto's back. The rope they would make move constantly so it would be harder to hit with Kunai or Shuriken. After about three minutes of talking they ran off to the end of the forest. Kakashi and Guy had been watching them talk over the plan but didn't listen so they could see how well they work and how much stronger they were.

"That was shorter than I thought they would talk." Kakashi said.

"Ah Kakashi the spring of youth always makes things move faster." Guy said doing his trademark smile with the light twinkling off his teeth.

"Yeah spring of youth whatever you say Guy." Kakashi said getting annoyed with Guy already.

"Hey Kakashi lets race to the end of the forest. The last one there has to do two hundred pushups and three hundred sit ups." Guy said looking at Kakashi but he was already hopping from branch to branch toward the end of the forest. "Yes great thinking Kakashi this way it will be all the more fun rewarding when I win the race." Guy said to himself doing his trademark smile again before hopping after Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sit at the end of the forest waiting for Kakashi to show up as usual. They wait a good ten minutes before Kakashi landed in the clearing outside the forest and seconds later Guy landed next to him.

"You're good Kakashi I thought for sure that I'd win that race." Guy said patting Kakashi on the back.

"What I didn't know we were racing here Guy." Kakashi said.

"But we always compete no matter what it is." Guy said.

"Yeah well what did you say you'd do if you lost?" Kakashi asked looking at his old students.

"Two hundred pushups and three hundred sit ups." Guy said proudly.

"Okay than he can get to that when this exercise is done." Kakashi said and walked forward. "Okay team we will head into the forest and that when this kunai hits the ground you three enter." Kakashi told them spinning a Kunai on his finger and waited for conformation.

"Hai!" They all said and Kakashi threw the Kunai up high and he and Guy disappeared into the trees. The minute the Kunai hit the ground the three ran and jumped into the trees.

The first few minutes were quiet way to quiet. Sakura looked around for movement and Sasuke activated his Sharingan looking for anything that was suspicious and Naruto just jumped from branch to branch not really caring about looking around. That was what Kakashi was looking for and at the right moment threw a kunai at the rope connecting Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke saw it too late and thought that the training exercise was over and he caught two Shuriken the Guy had thrown.

"Naruto pay more attention to what you're doing Kakashi threw a Kunai at the rope just now." Sasuke said.

"You mean this one?" Naruto asked holding up the kunai.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Why didn't you pay more attention Sasuke?" Sakura said point at Guy jumping out to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke ducked and Guy missed and disappeared again. The three got a little closer and jumped faster. There was no time to waste they had to get to the posts in the training ground or they would fail. Kakashi jumped out and surprised Sakura as he grabbed her by the arms and tried to pull her down fast enough to snap the rope but Naruto kicked his wrist and Kakashi let go.

"They are good." Kakashi stated going after them again.

The faster they jumped the faster the attacks came and there were a few close calls as Guy almost cut the ropes and Kakashi wouldn't stop until one was broken. They soon came near the end of the forest and they could see the brake in the trees and that's when things got more intense. Attacks came from every direction and they dodged them mostly. Sakura got hit a few times; Naruto got lucky and didn't get hit but had a kunai go through his hand protecting the rope, and Sasuke didn't get hit at all because of his Sharingan and soon enough they landed in the open field and ran toward the posts and they saw a figure in their way. They all stopped when they saw it was Kazuo sitting on the ground with a bottle next to him and a familiar looking orange book in his hands. Kakashi threw a kunai and severed the rope between Naruto and Sasuke.

"You failed. Why did you stop you were so close to the end?" Kakashi said as he looked at Kazuo.

"Hey Kakashi you know what this is a great book you have here." Kazuo said.

Kakashi's eye widened as he saw the book in Kazuo's hand and he felt in his pouch where he keeps his Icha Icha Paradise books. "How did you get that and when?" Kakashi asked getting angry.

"This morning when you where talking with Tsunade. Don't worry only a few rips and some sake stains is all the happened to it." Kazuo said with a smile.

"That was a First edition copy of the series and…" Kakashi started to get red with anger.

"First edition yeah right I mean it had scribbles in it." Kazuo said as Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"That was my signed copy of Master Jiraiya's series." Kakashi yelled running forward and stopped when he saw Tsunade coming.

"Granny Tsunade what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade stopped and the ground under her feet came up. "That bastard took something from me." Tsunade yelled pointing to Kazuo.

"He took from me also Lady Hokage." Kakashi said than added. "If you guys get the book back you will pass the exercise."

Kazuo looked at everyone and stood up and hold the book in one hand and the bottle in the other hand. "Oh shit um catch." Kazuo said and threw the bottle to Tsunade and the book to Kakashi and disappeared.

Tsunade caught the bottle and Kakashi caught his book and he put it away. Tsunade smiled. "Yes I got it back. Wait this is empty damn that Kazuo." Tsunade stomped the ground and seconds later Kazuo landed back in the field.

They all looked at him and he had another bottle of sake in his hand. "Here let me get that." Kazuo said taking the empty bottle from Tsunade. They all looked dumfounded as Kazuoopened the new full bottle and poured the sake into the empty one. He finished filling the old bottle down to the last drop and closed the now new empty bottle and gave the new empty one to Tsunade with a smile. "Okay thanks and Three, Two, One, Bitches can't see me now." Kazuo said and ran off again.

Everyone's Jaw dropped at what just happened. No one knew if that was real or not.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone just sweat dropped and backed away from her. She just dropped the empty bottle and ran after Kazuo again.

"Did that really just happen?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that did." Kakashi said as they all looked off to where Tsunade ran. "Well I guess you guy pass then take the rest of the day off and meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow morning." He added as he walked off shaking his head.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted and ran off.

Sasuke ran after Naruto to talk but soon ran past him when Sakura chased after him. Guy started on his pushups and sit ups.

Later on that day Tei was walking with Anko talking when Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy joined in the walk down the street. They all asked Tei about him so that that could try to know what he could do and know if they could trust him. Tei stopped and looked at the empty road ahead and everyone else stopped.

"What is it Tei?" Kurenai asked.

"Someone is here." Tei answer.

"Where I don't see or feel anyone." Kakashi said.

Just at that moment a woman jumped into the road. She wore black pants and an ice blue shirt and fiery red vest on. Her eyes were cerulean blue and her hair a dark blonde but she has ice blue bangs. The thing that stood out the more was the whisker marks on her cheeks. She stood with one hand on her hip and stared at the group as they took fighting positions. Tei stepped forward.

"What do you want stranger?" Tei asked kindly.

"Information." She replied coldly.

* * *

End note: Yes i added another OCC character. Who is she find out in the next chapter.

* * *

Skit:

Tei walks into Naruto's apartment and Naruto walks out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Hey Naruto I'm moving in with Anko." Tei said.

"Oh um Tei that's great but I really can't..." Naruto started.

Hinata walks out in only a towel on and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto come on the shower it waiting." Hinata said finally noticing Tei and screaming.

"Damn you Hinata and your bad timing." Naruto said as he hide Hinata from Tei's sight.

"Tell me about it." Kazuo said walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

Naruto and Hinata screamed and Kazuo ran out of the apartment. "Oh shit. Hit it." Kazuo yelled as he ran out.

End skit.


	6. Truth under the Moonlight

* * *

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

_(A.N. This story is a Naruto/Hinata Fan Fiction it will start out slow and is center around Naruto, Hinata and someone else. That someone else is more important in this first chapter and will be described more than Naruto or Hinata at this point but it will be important.)_

Chapter 6

Truth under the Moonlight

"We don't give information to strangers," Kakashi said keeping his eye on the mysterious kunoichi.

"Yeah how do we know you're not any enemy ninja trying to get our secrets?" Kurenai asked.

"You don't, but you will help me either way," The strange woman said.

"Well I don't like being strangers with people so what is your name?" Tei asked stepping forward.

"So you're the leader of this group then? Okay I'll get the information from you. Do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" she asked, looking pretty bloodthirsty.

"That didn't answer my question," Tei said.

"Why should I tell you my name? I don't know you nor do I want to! I just want some fucking information!" She snapped, her temper spiking as her hand inched towards her hip. The others were positive she had a weapon hidden there, what they didn't know was that it was a katana hidden by genjutsu.

"Tell me your name and I'll try my best to give you what information I can if I have any," Tei said.

"Tei don't tell her anything!" Anko ordered, grabbing Tei's shoulder.

"Yeah! She might try to use what you tell her against Konoha," Asuma agreed.

"Oh would you grow a pair?" Tei asked Asuma, taking Anko's hand off his shoulder.

"Tei you are on probation and as a direct order from me do not tell her anything." Anko said.

Tei stepped forward looking at the woman. "You look familiar I think I've seen you before. Tell me your name, and I will try my best to help," Tei said ignoring Anko. Anko got mad and hit Tei but he kept looking at the woman.

"If you must know my name is Hex," Hex said tapping her foot.

"Nice to meet you Hex. What do you want to know?" Tei asked and Hex's position relaxed a bit as she felt no danger from him.

"Hmm… Hex, I've heard that somewhere before but where… Hmm?" Tei asked himself as he looked up slightly and tapped his index finger on his chin.

"Tei, you are in big trouble," Anko warned.

"Thanks for helping me, you see I'm looking for my brothers, but no one wants to tell me anything about them!" Hex said cracking a smile at Tei but he was muttering to himself, not listening to the conversation anymore.

"You're looking for your brothers? What are their names?" Guy asked.

"I don't know I was hoping one of you could help and since Tei said he would I'm asking him," Hex said with a sweet smile then asked, "So, Tei, will you help me find my brothers?"

Tei was lost in thought, not hearing anything anybody said, and he asked himself in soft mutters, "Hex… Hex… Where have I heard that before?"

"Tei?" Hex asked and when he didn't answer her she drew her twin swords, the genjutsu breaking as she did so. One sword had a blood red blade and the other had an ice blue blade. She forced some Chakra into the blades, and the red one sprouted a spiral of crimson flames while the blue blade formed a thin sheet of ice along it. Hex turned from happy to angry the second Tei ignored her.

"You have until three to respond. Will you help me Tei?" Hex asked.

"Drop those swords!" Anko shouted.

"One…" Hex said.

The group behind Tei started to run forward. Tei still lost in thought. He spread his hands out and shook his head no. They stopped and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Two…" Hex said getting ready to rush Tei.

"I know I've heard that name before…" Tei said and everyone just looked at him worriedly.

"Three!" Hex shouted, then ran at Tei and plunged her swords into Tei's chest.

Tei snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "That's where I heard that name before!" He then looked down and saw ice form around the skin on his chest in front of his left lung, burns in front of his right lung, and asked, "Did you just stab me?"

"What the hell?!" Hex, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy exclaimed all at once.

"You're still alive?" Hex asked, and stepped back taking out her swords as the wounds slowly healed. Her eyes watched him suspiciously, as though she'd seen this before.

"Yeah," Tei said and started coughing. Everyone looked at him as he hit his chest and coughed out an ice cube. He picked it up and held it to Hex. "Want this ice cube Hex?" Tei asked with a smile.

"NO, I want your help!" Hex shouted, angry again.

"With what?" Tei asked his arms still out stretched.

"FINDING MY BROTHERS YOU ASS!" Hex shouted, cutting off Tei's left arm halfway from the elbow and the shoulder.

"HEY BITCH! You can't treat my man like that! Only I can!" Anko shouted.

"Your MAN?!" All the Konoha ninja asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"We need to get Tei to the hospital quickly to get his arm put back on!" Kakashi panicked as Tei picked up his severed arm.

"Hold this for a second," Tei told Hex as he shoved his arm into her hands.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday. Oh, yeah… GROSS… but interesting!" Hex exclaimed, inspecting the severed arm she was given.

Tei closed his eyes and his right hand turned into a shadow. He rubbed the wound on the place his arm was severed on his body and on his severed piece of arm, causing the ends to turn black.

"Okay I'm good now," Tei said, taking his arm from Hex.

"What did you do?" Everyone asked.

"I just used my shadow powers to keep the blood going through my severed arm, see?" Tei said as his severed arm and hand gave a thumbs-up.

"That's nice but can you help me find my brothers? And trust me I'm getting tired of asking this," Hex said as Tei put his arm back on. It turned on its own to the right position. The thin blackness disappeared, and his arm was healed.

"Yeah I can help you. In fact, I know where they are!" Tei boasted.

"Really?" Hex asked eagerly.

"Sure, follow me," Tei said, and left with Hex hot on his heels. The rest of the group just stood there.

"He knows where her brothers are! How youthful!" Guy shouted.

"Forget that what was with that thing he did to his arm?" Kurenai asked.

"He is way too strong for a normal ninja," Asuma said.

"Well he's not normal but that's not what _I'm_ interested in. Anko you called him your man!"

Kakashi exclaimed. Everybody looked at her, and she took off running.

"I'm not talking about that!" Anko shouted back to them.

Kazuo jumped onto the road and looked in the direction everyone else was looking and saw Anko disappear behind a corner. All eyes turned to Kazuo. Kurenai and Asuma had confused looks on their faces. "Damn can't see the bitch now," Kazuo cursed, and when he heard the sound of stomping feet he laughed as he ran off, "And bitches can't see me now!"

As Kazuo disappeared in the direction that Tei and Hex had gone, Tsunade jumped onto the road making a small crater. She looked at everyone with killing intent flowing everywhere. Her eyes landed on Kakashi and she asked, "Which way did he go?" Kakashi pointed out where he went, and everyone watched as Tsunade took off running after Kazuo.

"Kakashi, who was that and why was the Hokage chasing him?" Asuma asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's a long story…" Kakashi said, shaking his head.

Somewhere up the road, Tei and Hex were walking slowly, not talking at all, and that made Hex frustrated. She was being far too patient as she was trying to find her brothers. She wanted to get there fast and meet them! If another minute went by and he didn't say anything about them she was going to cut off his head! "_He'd better not be tricking me or I'll kill the bastard!" _Hex thought to herself angrily.

"The one that I'm taking you to see first is named Naruto, and he is the youngest. Now I know that the reason you looked familiar is because Naruto has blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks, like you do," Tei said, not bothering to look at Hex.

"And what is the other one's name?" Hex asked, looking at Tei and calming down a little.

"That's not important right now. What will you say to Naruto?" Tei asked as he walked a little faster.

"It doesn't matter, and why should you care? You're not my Brother!" Hex said, getting angry again.

"Let's just say you already met you other brother in that group I was with back there," Tei said with a smirk.

"Then tell me who it is!" Hex roared, grabbing Tei and pulling him up to face her.

"I will in due time Hex. Trust me it will all be worth it," Tei said, smiling at her.

"No you'll tell me now!" Hex seethed with a somewhat evil smile on her face.

"Fine, his name is…" Tei started but was cut off by Kazuo yelling.

"TEI! Tei! She's after me!" Kazuo yelled. As he ran closer, Hex and Tei turned to face him.

"Who is after you Kazuo?" Tei asked as Kazuo drew closer.

Kazuo ran fast and without looking ran right into Hex's breasts. He pulled back and saw what he ran into and yelled, "Who put boobs in the way?" Hex got extremely pissed at Kazuo and killing intent flowed everywhere. A frog that was nearby went wide-eyed and jumped two feet in the air, flipped over in midair, and landed on its back, dead. A bird that was flying over head stopped flapping its wings and dropped to the ground. When the bird hit the ground, feathers flew everywhere like the bird exploded. Kazuo looked at the frog, then at the bird, and finally, at Hex's face, which was red with anger. "Oh shit! Duck out!" Kazuo cried out and hid his face in Hex's breasts again.

Tei looked at Kazuo like he was an idiot, then looked at Hex, certain that she was going to rip Kazuo's head off, but what came next was a surprise to both Tei and Kazuo. Hex started to laugh and just smiled at him. "This guy's the funniest ero-baka I've ever met!" Hex exclaimed with a smile. Kazuo and Tei looked at each other, confused. When stomping was heard, Kazuo looked around for a place to hide. He looked at the wall and stood next to it, holding the bottle of sake as he blended into the wall. The only thing that looked off was the sake bottle that looked like it was floating. Tsunade stopped in front of Tei.

"I know Kazuo came down this way, now where is he?" Tsunade asked panting.

"I have no idea Hokage-sama." Tei said with a straight face and put his hand on Hex's shoulder and added, "This is Hex I'm helping her find her brothers."

Tsunade look at Hex and smiled. "Welcome to the village. Come see me if you have any questions," Tsunade said as kindly as she could in the mood she was in.

"I have one question. Why are you looking for this Kazuo person?" Hex asked and looked slightly over to where Kazuo was.

"He stole a few bottles of sake from me and I'm going to make him pay for it!" Tsunade answered her as Hex continued to look at Kazuo. Her mouth went slightly slack before curving in a slight smile, as when Tsunade said Kazuo stole her sake he took a swig from the bottle. Tei watched that and looked at Tsunade with a straight face.

"I'll make sure to punish him when I see him next, okay?" Tei said, putting a hand on Tsunade's shoulder and walking her away from Kazuo.

"Okay, and make it good! I need to get back to the tower or the elders will bitch at me all day tomorrow," Tsunade said as she walked off and Kazuo stepped away from the wall.

"Thanks Tei! I owe you one. Thanks for not ratting me out boob lady!" Kazuo said as he ran and jumped at Tei's stomach, but bounced off and asked, "What the, oh yeah you're finally wearing clothes." Kazuo lifted Tei's shirt and started to enter the seal when Tei took the sake bottle from him.

"No sake inside the seal, Kazuo," Tei said, as he finished it, then asked, "And why are you trying to take a sip of sake in anyway?"

"You're a buzz kill, you know that?" Kazuo said, annoyed, then disappeared into the seal.

"Yeah whatever Kazuo. Sorry about him he likes to make trouble… What?" Tei said as he saw Hex's face.

"It's nothing I just don't see weird things like that everyday," Hex said, though her face said she saw something like that a several times before.

"Okay, well, Naruto is close by, so let's get you to your brother," Tei said.

"Okay so how do you know Naruto is my brother?" Hex asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I read it in a file somewhere," Tei answered her.

"How did you get the file?" Hex asked curiously.

"I have my ways," Tei replied.

They walked into a clearing where a person was training by himself. That person was Naruto, and he didn't pay any mind to Tei and Hex who just entered the field. Tei smiled and Hex looked at him.

"So is that him?" She asked.

"Yes but I should talk to him before you come closer I'll wave you in when its okay. Is that alright?" Tei asked.

"Why do I have to wait?" Hex asked.

"Well I only told him about his brother because the file said that you were kidnapped and most likely dead. I didn't want him to feel bad about having a sister he never knew who had died," Tei explained.

"Fine but don't make me wait too long or I'll hurt you," Hex said and stood with a hand on her hip.

"Okay I'll wave you in," Tei said and make his way to Naruto.

"Hey nii-san what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have something I wanted to tell you," Tei said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well when I said you only have one living relative… that was proven to be false today. You see, before I was born our mom and dad had a…" Tei started to explain before getting steam rolled and getting a mouth full of dirt. Naruto froze in shock and a woman tackles him and gave him a big bear hug. Naruto tried to get free but she was not letting go. After a few seconds Naruto couldn't breathe, and after half a minute started turning blue. Hex let go and Naruto fell to the ground, panting heavily. After a few minutes Tei was standing and brushing himself off and spitting out dirt while Naruto started to breathe normally.

"I thought I said I'd wave you in," Tei said.

"You took too long!" Hex said with a sweet smile.

"Nii-san who is this?" Naruto asked Tei.

"Nii-san so that means…" Hex started.

"This is the first born in our family. She is our sister, Hex," Tei said before getting hit in the back of the head.

"You should have told me you were my brother you ass!" Hex said with anger, then smiled as she tackled Tei and gave a very familiar bear hug.

"Wow you're strong!" he exclaimed after she dropped him.

"And you're a jerk for not telling me you're my brother!" Hex said, glaring at Tei.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for when we were with Naruto." Tei said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto, who had been confused up until now, finally spoke up. "What is going on? Why is this woman that you claim to be my sister here? You said you were the only living relative I had, so why didn't you tell me about her?!" Naruto asked, almost shouting at Tei.

"Well, when she was young, she was kidnapped, and our parents looked everywhere but couldn't find her. They declared her dead, as I read in the family file Naruto." Tei explained.

"You should have still told him Tei," Hex said.

"Yeah, in case something like this happened!" Naruto said angrily.

"I didn't want you to know and wind up feeling bad," Tei replied.

"I wanted to know everything about my family and, you kept this from me?!" Naruto asked, feeling betrayed.

"Listen, that was something you weren't ready to know yet," Tei said, trying to calm Naruto down.

Naruto punched Tei in anger. Tei just looked at Naruto and just shook his head. "I know you're upset, Naruto, so I'll leave you alone for a while, but I hope you cool down soon," Tei said as he started to walk off. Hex grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I want you to stay it is never a good thing to leave people angry. Plus I want to get to know my brothers." Hex said with a soft smile.

"Sorry, didn't you say earlier that you didn't want to know me?" Tei asked, then Shunshin-ed away.

"He's a stubborn baka. I hope he gets hurt," Hex said.

"I don't care if he gets hurt he doesn't feel pain," Naruto said.

"So, Naruto, you know my name is Hex, but you can call me 'Neechan' if you want," Hex said walking closer to Naruto.

"I'll stick with Hex for now…" Naruto said, slowly stepping away from her.

"Will you let your neechan see where you live?" Hex asked, smiling sweetly.

"Why do you want to see that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm your sister and I care about how you live," Hex answered him, stepping closer with a look on her face that clearly said, 'Show me or die'.

"Okay, okay I'll show you! It's nothing fancy, but it's a place to live," Naruto panicked as he led Hex to his house. Hex, walking beside him, looked around at the village as they walked. Hinata entered the road a little behind them and started to follow to see what was going on_. "Man I hope she doesn't do anything crazy when she sees my apartment_," Naruto thought to himself. When they stopped at the apartment door Hex smiled at Naruto.

"So who lives here with you?" Hex asked as he opened the door and then she frowned at the state of the apartment. _"I hope no one. This place is a mess!" _She thought to herself.

"Well up until now no one but as of now my fiancé," Naruto said, still not believing that Hinata was going to be forced to marry him.

"So you are getting married Otouto-kun?" Hex asked pulling him into a hug.

"It wasn't planned! It just happened!" Naruto explained. Hinata sneaked up the stairs to see that the strange woman was hugging Naruto before they went into the apartment. Naruto just looked at Hex as she started to clean up after him. Hinata walked in and stood next to Naruto and watched her.

"Who is that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata? Oh well she is um my uh well you see…" Naruto tried to say sister but still didn't really believe it himself.

"If you were dating someone then why didn't you say something?" Hinata asked feeling betrayed.

"I'm not dating her! I just met her Hinata!" Naruto answered in his defense.

"Then who is she?" Hinata asked, looking at Naruto with anger on her face.

"Well she is my… um… sister, I guess," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"You have a sister? Why didn't Tei tell you about her?" Hinata asked.

"He thought she was dead and didn't say anything, the jerk!" Naruto answered, letting loose a little pent-up anger in a growl.

Hex turned, saw Hinata standing next to Naruto, and wondered who she was. She stared at Hinata before walking over to them. "Otouto-kun, is she the one you're marrying?" Hex asked, eyeing Hinata.

"Yes, Hex. This is Hinata. Hinata this is my older sister Hex," Naruto said, introducing the two of them to each other and stepping back to let them talk. Hex stared at Hinata's face and smiled.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"My otouto-kun has himself a pretty young woman! How did you two end up getting engaged?" Hex asked with a smile.

"I stayed the night here, and because of a clan law, my father is forcing us to marry." Hinata said with a slight blush.

"Oh I see. Well, I wish you both happiness!" Hex said, still smiling.

Hex went to Naruto's room and got to his closet. She looked through his clothes and only saw the same black and orange jump suits, and the one all black dress shirt and pants he had for funerals. Hex didn't like that one bit. She walked out with a smile that could fool anyone until she stood in front of Naruto. She quickly grabbed and pulled on his right ear as she gained a serious look on her face. "What is with the jump suits, where are your other clothes Naruto?" Hex asked in a loud, demanding voice.

"What other clothes?" Naruto asked. Hex frowned at him and started to pull him back to the street.

"We are going shopping! Hinata, you come too, so you can have some say in this," Hex ordered, pulling Naruto downstairs.

"O-okay Hex-Chan," Hinata said, scared of how Hex was acting.

Hex, Naruto and Hinata went to the shopping district and shopped the rest of the day. Naruto didn't want more clothes, but with Hinata there, for some reason, he didn't hate the idea of new clothes. Hex also got some clothes. She got a battle dress that came down to the middle of her thigh and a vest with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Hinata was happy and pink cheeked the whole time helping Naruto pick out clothes. She felt like they were married already and she liked the way that felt. After they finished shopping they went to a place for dinner.

* * *

Later that night at Anko's house

* * *

Anko stepped into her house, a little upset. She tried all day, but couldn't find Tei. It was really getting to her that he wasn't there when she needed someone to stab. As she walked to the dark kitchen, she was surprised to find that it wasn't so dark. The fridge was open and an unknown person was rummaging through it. Anko silently pulled out a kunai and crept closer to the person. The man did nothing as she crept up seemingly not knowing she was there. Anko got close enough and stabbed the man in the back on the neck and saw the kunai exit the front. The man stood and pulled it out and let it drop to the floor. The hole slowly closed itself as he sided turn he spoke. "Now babe is that a way to greet your man?" Tei asked.

"Tei how did you get in here?" Anko asked, startled.

"I have my ways." Tei said turning on the lights and added, "I put my clothes away in the spare room. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"That didn't answer my question," Anko said.

"It's not meant to," Tei replied.

Anko just looked at him and then shut the fridge door. The dark made it hard for Anko to see so she didn't see Tei step forward until he pulled her into a kiss. Anko and Tei made their way to her bedroom, slowly losing clothes as they went. She turned on the lights to light candles and smiled at Tei.

Tei leaned in the doorway in only his boxers. He looked over the seal with those black lines, the twists and turns entwined over his chest, back, shoulders, and down his arms that stopped at the wrists. His blue eyes stared at her with hunger.

Anko's eyes looked him over seductively as she walked over to the bed, swinging her hips making Tei want to jump her. She laid on her bed in only her black lacy bra and panties and used her index finger to beckon him over. She turned her head to look at him again, but something was different. She looked at the sealing and summoning lines on Tei and saw that they were silver.

"Is that normal Tei?" Anko asked pointing at them.

He looked down, and saw the state his seal was in. "Damn, not now! Why now?" Tei cursed looking at himself with concern.

"What is it Tei?" Anko asked.

"Listen we can't do this tonight. I'm sorry Anko," Tei said and got his clothes and put them on.

"Yes we can! Just get in here!" Anko said as she peeked outside the room.

"No we can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Good night," Tei said as he walked out of the house and ran to the woods.

Anko went to her bed and lay down again. "I would have had one if you had stayed…" Anko whispered to herself.

Tei walked deep into the woods and found a rabbit and caught it. He patted the rabbit's back a bit then set it free. "So the next night is the full moon huh?" Tei said to himself as he stopped at a little river.

Tei sat there that night thinking of what to do about Anko and Naruto. As he thought about that he rubbed the area over his heart slowly. "When will it end? I can't hide this forever. It will get out someday. The truth will come out, but I don't want it to," Tei said to himself and the rabbit that he caught before hopped over to him and sat by him looking up at Tei sadly. "Oh I'll be okay little buddy. And sorry for eating you little guys but I had to eat and I find it hard to change my habit," Tei said stroking the rabbit, who hopped up onto his lap. "Don't you worry. I won't eat you, okay?" Tei said to the rabbit. Tei looked up into the sky petting the rabbit. Tei pulled a carrot out for the rabbit out of thin air and watched the rabbit eat.

"Well, little guy, I want to tell you something that only Kazuo and I know," Tei said to the rabbit, which in return stopped eating and looked up at Tei. Tei whispered something to the rabbit and it nodded and Tei smiled. The rabbit finished the carrot and lay down on Tei's lap. Tei smiled and petted the rabbit until it fell asleep then he rub the area over his heart again.

"Sleep well little guy for after the sunsets today the full moon will come." Tei said softly, staying still so as not to wake his little friend.

* * *

The Next Morning-Naruto's Apartment

* * *

The sun beamed in onto Naruto room causing Naruto to wake up. He stretched and yawned looking around and saw Hinata sleeping next to him starting to stir from the movement. He smiled at Hinata and then thought about yesterday. What mostly went through Naruto's mind was meeting his sister, hitting his brother, and being dragged clothes shopping. He smiled when Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, sleep well?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hai, Naruto, and you?" Hinata asked.

"Not the greatest sleep, but I slept," Naruto replied.

"You're worried about your brother, aren't you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I hope he isn't mad at me," Naruto said and Hinata looked at him weird.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Hinata asked.

"I punched him for not telling me about Hex," Naruto explained, looking at the window to see if Tei was there. He wasn't.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's and said calmly, "I'm sure he's not mad at you but you should apologize to him Naruto. He cares about you."

"You're right. When we see him today, I'll apologize to him," Naruto said with a faint smile.

Hex knocked on the bedroom door and said in a motherly tone, "Hey you two! Breakfast is getting cold! Get you asses in gear and get in there and eat it! I didn't make it for nothing!"

"Hex-Chan we'll be right out," Hinata said.

Hinata got up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. She blushed a bit and Naruto felt like it was something he could get use to. Then Naruto thought about the scene and got confused.

"Ah! Hinata? When did you get in my bed last night? I remember falling asleep alone!" Naruto asked, and Hinata's blush deepened as she began to fidget a little.

"Well, um, you see… I, um… well, since we are going to be married, I thought that, um… we could try sleeping in the same bed together. You know, to get use to the feeling of it," Hinata explained, not looking at Naruto.

"I see! So that's what this is about," Naruto said. Hinata still didn't look up, too afraid to look at his face. "Okay, Hinata, if you think that will help, then we'll do it. I just ask that you don't sneak in again," Naruto said. Hinata's head shot up as she fidgeted more and blushed deeper.

"Okay, Naruto…" Hinata said._ "He said I could sleep in the same bed as him! He really wants that! I can't believe it! This is a dream come true!" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Well we should get out there. Hex might drag us out of here and force the food down our throats if we aren't out soon!" Naruto said, bringing Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Hai." Hinata said and walked with Naruto out of the room to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Naruto.

The breakfast was mostly silent apart from the occasional sound of Hex sipping tea or silverware against the plates. When they were done eating there was nothing left, and there was a lot of food on the table when they came out. Some extra was made for Tei, but he didn't show up that morning.

The day was going to go by fast. Naruto and Hinata had to go train with their respective teams and that would take up most of the day. Hex had nothing to do so she decided to go see the Hokage like she was asked to. They walked to the street Hex hugged Naruto then Hinata then headed toward to Hokage tower. Naruto and Hinata didn't know what to do but in the end ended up kissing softly before departing their separate ways.

"Bye, Hinata! I'll see you later!" Naruto said, waving.

"Bye, Naruto! I'll be waiting for you!" Hinata said with a smile as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk frustrated at what happened yesterday. Kazuo had slipped through her fingers yet again, and she had doubts that Tei would punish him. She also thought that today was a bit too quiet… Kazuo was most likely up to something. She went through her paperwork quickly, as she had nothing else to do. Tsunade found herself very bored after making a decent sized dent in the paperwork and was actually hoping that Kazuo or Tei would come and piss her off.

The door opened and Tsunade looked up with hope even though it wasn't Tei or Kazuo, but she was happy to have someone to talk to. Hex walked into the office slowly.

"Hello um Hokage-sama I had nothing else to do so I decided to come here," Hex said.

"Sure, Miss, how can I help you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you have seen my brother around today," Hex said.

"I don't know who your brother is so I can't say," Tsunade replied.

"Oh yeah well my brothers are Naruto and Tei. I already know where Naruto is, but not Tei. So, have you seen him?" Hex asked.

"Wait! You are the sister of Naruto and Tei? What's your name?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Yes, and my name's Hex. Have you seen Tei?" she asked again.

"No, I haven't seen him, and I thought he would have been here by now to annoy me," Tsunade said.

"Okay, I'll go look for him. I want to get to know him better," Hex said, turning around.

"I could tell you about Tei, Hex," Tsunade offered.

"No I think I'll ask him myself. Besides I kinda said something upsetting, so I want to hear it from him," Hex said before she left.

"Okay, bye Hex," Tsunade said before going back to that damned paperwork she hated so much.

Hex searched throughout the day but there was no sign of Tei anywhere. There was not one trace of him anywhere in the village. She did everything she could do to find Tei but she couldn't find him. He didn't want to be found that day or that night but Hex was determined to find him. It was dark outside when she got back to Naruto's apartment, but she didn't stay long. She had something to do tonight. She told Naruto and Hinata not to wait up. She walked to the woods and got a weird look in her eyes. She slowly walked into the woods.

* * *

In the Woods

* * *

Tei sat by the river all day never moving from the spot once. The rabbit had woken up and hopped around Tei happily for a while and he just laughed at its antics. Throughout the day, other animals came to Tei. A few squirrels, a fox, and a small hawk that looked like it had just learned to fly sat around him. Tei didn't mind but he thought it was weird that the fox didn't attack the rabbit. The fox ran off after it got dark and so did the squirrels but the hawk and rabbit stayed with Tei. He looked over and saw that the moon was coming out. He got up and started to walk out of the woods and the hawk and rabbit followed Tei. He stopped and looked at the hawk in the tree and the rabbit at his feet. "No, no, you two can't come with me," Tei said. Surprisingly, the hawk and rabbit looked sad. "Hey it's for your safety tonight is the full moon it will be dangerous," Tei explained. The hawk flew down and landed on Tei's head but Tei removed the hawk and put him back in the tree. "I'll come back and get you, ok? I'm not going to be gone forever," he said, then walked away. The rabbit and hawk stayed where they were, intending to wait for his return.

Tei walked through the trees slowly until he heard a twig snap and he looked around. Someone was close, too close, and Tei needed to run. Tei ran through the woods, trying to find his way to the training field. The person was getting closer to him, so Tei kicked up his speed. The unknown person was hot on his trail and Tei could see a clearing. He jumped into the training ground and got to the middle of the field before the person jumped into the clearing. It was Hex, yet she was different. Her eyes were a silver color, not blue, and her fingernails were longer and pointed. Her canines had turned into fangs. Her whisker marks were slightly darker and she had fox ears and nine tails that waved around behind her, all tipped in an ice blue color. She stared at Tei and he stared back.

"Kazuo can you hold it a little longer?" Tei asked as the lines of the seal that turned silver today started to glow and look like they were beating.

"No I held it all day and I can't stop it from happening. It's going to happen any second!" Kazuo's voice rang from the seal.

Hex walk forward smiling. She had found Tei. Tei didn't know what to do. He didn't want anyone to know what was going to happen.

"Tei, I finally found you. We need to talk," Hex said walking closer.

"Now is not the best time," Tei said, his voice a little strained.

"No, now is the perfect time!" Hex said.

"No I ca…. Ahh!" Tei screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Tei?!" Hex yelled and ran to him to see what was going on.

"Get back you might… Ahh! You might get hurt!" Tei said and she backed up.

Hex watched as the seal lines pulsated quickly. Tei took off his shirt and threw it. The silver sealing and summoning lines looked like they jumped off his skin before pushing on it like it was binding him.

His fingernails and toenails became claws with a sliver color to them, and a rip was heard. Hex saw a black dragon tail protruding from Tei's spine. Tei screamed in pain as the tail moved over and another one came out then it move and another tail come out. Tei screamed in pain as the tenth and final dragon tail come out and they all smashed together to make one big dragon tail.

Then, one by one, bloody black spikes started to protrude out of his back from where his neck met the bottom of his head all the way to the end of the tail. Tei hit the ground, grunting, as his elbows and knees slowly grew black, six-inch spikes out of them.

Tei shot up and Hex had thought it was over until she saw some black horns come out of his forehead that something started with his eyes. A small silver line appeared on the top of Tei's eyelids right in the middle of them. The lines slowly started to move as a little smoke came out from under Tei's eyelids the line on the right eyelid turned clockwise and the line on the left turned counter-clockwise.

The lines finished circling his eyes as the lines ended where they began and a flash accrued. The whole area around Tei's eye was silver and Tei opened smoke puffed out of his eyelids and Tei made let out one last cry and Hex saw his teeth where all pointed like fangs. Tei fell over on the ground panting heavily.

"Otouto-kun are you okay?" Hex asked a little scared never seeing anything like his transformation before.

Tei didn't answer as he slowly stood up and walked away.

"Talk to me, otouto-kun!" Hex barked at him.

"I'm fine now go." Tei said not looking at her.

"No I want to talk to you, otouto-kun. Why didn't you tell me you were a hanyou?" Hex asked, stomping on the ground in anger.

"The main reason is I'm not a hanyou Hex," Tei said spinning around to look at her and she saw his eyes were all black except for to white slitted pupils in the middle of them.

"What do you mean you're not a half-demon? You have to be! You have a human form that you hide your true appearance with, and you have a demon sealed in you so you're a half-demon!" Hex said.

"I not a fucking half demon Hex. That might be the case for you but not me. I not the least bit HUMAN!" Tei shouted in anger.

"What do you mean by 'not the least bit human', otouto-kun?" Hex asked.

"Stop calling me otouto-kun Hex, you didn't want to know me, so if you want to address me, say Tei," Tei said before he started to walk off.

Hex disappeared and reappeared in front of Tei. She tried to punch him but he stopped her with a clawed hand. "I _do_ want to know you, so stop being a stubborn ass!" Hex shouted.

"Fine, you want to know me, then pay attention!" Tei said in an annoyed voice as he stepped back a little. Hex was confused at what she saw. Tei grew dragon wings out of his back that were a little bloody but he shook the blood off.

"You have wings too?" Hex asked, interested.

"Well, a dragon demon without wings is more like a lizard demon, don't you agree?" Tei asked sarcastically.

"So you're telling me you're a full demon?" Hex asked.

"That's right, I'm a full demon and I'm proud of it! I am not human at all, but I don't hate humans since I use to be one. I miss those days even though I don't remember them well," Tei said, sitting on the ground and looking up at the night sky.

"So what happened to make you not human?" Hex asked.

"Well it's an interesting tale, and you know our family is fucked up. The oldest child is a hanyou, the middle child a full-blooded demon, and the youngest a human that holds a demon," Tei said with a chuckle.

"Just tell me what the hell happened!" Hex demanded.

"Fine, but it's not a pretty story," Tei said as he explained the story of what happened to him and how he became what he was.

"So, Hex-neechan, tell me how you became a hanyou, and whom you hold," Tei said, looking at her, and almost seeing the tear in her eyes.

"Well, I hold Miharu, Kyuubi's elder sister. She is the strongest Fox Demon. Even Kyuubi wets himself when she is around. I thought my powers could outrank yours, but I've never heard of Kazuo before. I could still be more powerful than you." Hex said, confident in her demon's abilities.

"So you think, but that's not true Hex. You see, Kazuo was made with the power to defeat all the tailed beasts. He could take on Miharu and Kyuubi at the same time and win… or should I say we?" Tei said looking at Hex.

"What do you mean he was _made_ to do that?" Hex asked.

"Well, I guess that's something I need to explain, too. You see, unlike all the other demons, Kazuo was not born; he was manifested. He has never been to the demon realms and he never will," Tei said.

"But every demon goes back to the demon realms," Hex said thinking Tei to be a liar.

"Well that is the case for me. Hey, Tei, let me out now," Kazuo said from inside of the seal.

"No. You know that you do worse pranks during the full moon," Tei scolded.

"Explain then," Hex said in a demanding tone.

"Okay well you see…" Kazuo started.

"Hey she was talking to me, Kazuo, so shut up and go to sleep!" Tei shouted towards the seal.

"You are no fun during the full moon, dude," Kazuo said before becoming quiet.

"Well Kazuo was manifested from the shadows of humans here in this realm. You see it was the universe's way of equaling out the power. With a bit of every human's shadow, Kazuo was born. He was nothing but a shadow, though, so he really couldn't do his job. His whole body was a shadow. His blood, his organs, his chakra, everything! He really couldn't fight like that. Kami gave him the demonic chakra to balance the power of the demons. When he came across me, he fortunately cared about humans," Tei said, taking a small break.

"Why did he care about humans?" Hex asked.

"Because he was manifested from humans, now pay attention. Well, when he sealed himself inside me, it was everything he was that was sealed. That seal gave us both something in return. I got to live, and have power that many others could only dream of," Tei explained.

"And what did Kazuo get?" Hex asked curiously.

"A tangible body and a half a soul," Tei said stretching his wings.

"What do you mean, _half a soul_?!" Hex asked.

"He didn't have a soul. He was a shadow with power. He shares my soul, Hex. We are like two sides of the same coin. I'm the head side he is the tail side. We are two different people, yet the same person," Tei said.

"Otouto-kun, you should tell Naruto-kun. I'm going to tell him I'm a half-demon, after all," Hex said.

"I'm not that stupid, Hex, and stop with the otouto-kun thing, please," Tei said.

"Naruto-kun will understand," Hex said.

"Oh, I know he will, but no one else will! People are scared of demons!" Tei exclaimed.

"Listen, I know you were alone most of your life, but don't let the fear of being alone stop you from trusting people," Hex said, touching his shoulder.

"I don't feel fear. And what do you know of being alone, Hex? You and Naruto were in villages all your lives! Even if you were ignored, and thought you were alone, you had people all around you… I didn't," Tei said, a tear straying from his eye and going down his cheek.

"You had Kazuo. You weren't alone!" Hex said hitting Tei in disbelief of what he said.

"Kazuo and I are pretty much the same person, and that means I was talking to myself," Tei said.

Hex didn't know really what to say to Tei about that. He had a point. He really was alone for a long time. Tei had more hidden than anyone thought he did.

"I have one more question," Hex said.

"And what would that be?" Tei asked.

"Well, I know you can't feel pain, yet you were screaming in pain when the illusion was dropped. Why is that?" Hex asked. Tei frowned.

"That's because my true form doesn't like to be hidden. If I let the illusion down myself, then it doesn't hurt, unless it's the night of the full moon. The full moon boosts my powers and it makes Kazuo and I need to hide it until dark. That's why I need to go now," Tei said, standing up.

"No, stay! We can talk more!" Hex said, beginning to panic.

"No! I need to go now, Hex. It was nice to tell someone about this… Bye," Tei said as he started to fly toward the woods. He put a clawed hand over his heart as he flew. _"_Man there goes one of my secrets. Sasuke saw everything! I hope he didn't hear anything," Tei thought to himself as he landed into the woods near the hawk and the rabbit. He looked at them and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, I said I'd be back," Tei said. The hawk flew and landed on his shoulder, and Tei ran a finger over his head. He then picked up the rabbit and started to walk deeper into the forest. The hawk and rabbit sat still when they came to the river. The animals drank some water and Tei smiled at them. "How are you guys doing?" Tei asked and they just looked at him happily. "I know that you like the woods but I can't take care of you in here anymore. You guys need somewhere close to where I live now. But I think sleep is the best thing we can do tonight," Tei said to the animals.

The rabbit hopped onto his lap and the hawk got back on his shoulder, and after a while, they were both asleep.

Sasuke looked at where Tei and the person that he heard to be Hex and Naruto's sister were talking for a while after seeing Tei leave. He had what he wanted the dirt on Tei was an added bonus some on that Hex person he had the perfect way to destroy Tei. "I have you now Tei! With this information, everyone will fear you," Sasuke said quietly to himself as he looked back to where Hex was but she wasn't there.

"Behind you," Hex whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke turned around to see Hex standing right in front of him. He tried to back away slowly but Hex grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so they were face to face.

"What do you want with me you crazy bitch?" Sasuke asked struggling to break free.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again kid or it will be the last thing you say," Hex growled, glaring at him with a look that could kill.

"You can't kill…" Sasuke started but Hex cut him off.

"I don't know what you have against my brothers but stay away from them you piece of shit. If I ever find you are trying to hurt one of them, I'll kill you so slowly that you will wish you were dead long before you are…" Hex said coldly.

"I'm not after your brothers just one of them. I was right not to trust Tei and you are not to be trusted either," Sasuke said.

"If you do something to Tei you will be punished dearly," Hex said as the killing intent rolled off of her and her silver eyes blazed to life.

"Okay, I-I-I'll keep w-what I-I saw to m-myself!" Sasuke panicked, trembling in fear.

"See that you do. My brothers have a family now and I don't need an ass like you ruining that!" Hex said punching Sasuke in the gut with so much force that he spat up blood. "That is your warning next time it will be your balls!" Hex said, throwing Sasuke to the side and disappearing.

That night all of Konoha slept in peace, not knowing of the demons inside the walls of the town, or the monster outside the walls. Standing on the path that headed toward Konoha was a man that no one ever wanted there again. No one knew he was there waiting and watching except one. Tei looked toward the West gate of Konoha. The man in the path smiled at the village as the wind picked up blowing some leaves around him and the man disappeared. Tei felt the presence disappear and whispered to himself. "So you have finally come… Orochimaru."

* * *

(A.N. I'd like to thank Chewie Cookies for Beta-reading this chapter and sorry if I kept those who like this story waiting long. Oh and if you think the animals grouping around Tei is stupid because animal dont group around humans keep in mind Tei is a demon not a human. Please Review and let me know what you think of the story.)

Next Chapter: Chapter 7 First Real Mission.


	7. First Real Mission

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

_(A.N. This story is a Naruto/Hinata Fan Fiction it will start out slow and is center around Naruto, Hinata and someone else. That someone else is more important in this first chapter and will be described more than Naruto or Hinata at this point but it will be important. Any other trademarked items used in this fan fiction i do not own.)_

Chapter 7

First Real Mission

Naruto woke as the sun came shining into his room and got ready as he normally did and looked over at Hinata who was still sleeping. He left a note for her saying he was going out to train for a while before he left through the window. On his way to the training grounds he saw Anko looking around and decided to say hi.

"Oh hey Naruto have you seen your brother I've been looking for him?" Anko asked.

"No I haven't seen him since the other day when he introduced me to our sister Hex." Naruto said.

"Okay thanks. Wait that Hex girl is your sister?!" Anko asked surprised.

"Yeah I didn't believe it either but how do you know her?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long story I'd tell you but I need to find Tei and make him pay, so I'll see you later." Anko said as she walked off.

Naruto continued on his way to the training grounds ignoring the stares he was getting. When he got to the training ground he saw a shirt there. He picked it up and recognized it as the shirt Tei was wearing the day they met Hex. Naruto looked around for Tei thinking that he was still around but no one came around so Naruto started training. Naruto did twenty laps around the field without weights on then twenty with them on. After his laps he leaned against a tree breathing a little hard. He kept the weights on as he went through his other normal exercises that morning. Naruto stopped when a rabbit hopped onto the field and looked back into the woods. Naruto pulled out a kunai to try some target practice until he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hoshi don't wander too far off." Tei said as he stepped into the training field with a hawk on his shoulder.

"Tei? Is that you?" Naruto asked as he watched his brother pick up the rabbit.

"Ah Naruto how is my little brother today?" Tei asked waving.

"Um I'm fine but what is with the rabbit and hawk?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh right I never told you I have pets." Tei said walking closer and Naruto saw Tei's pants were ruined with big holes in the knees.

"You have pets?!" Naruto questioned.

"Yep the hawk is named Sora I raised him since he was and egg poor guy's mom was killed by hunters." Tei said petting Sora's head with a finger and continued. "And she is Hoshi I helped her out of a trap feed her and she stuck around me ever since." Tei said with a smile looking at the rabbit.

"When did you plan on telling us?" Naruto asked.

"When I remembered to." Tei answered with a smile.

"Tei, Anko was looking for you so I think you should go see what she wants." Naruto said remembering Anko wanted something from Tei.

"Okay then I'm off to my doom." Tei said jokingly as he set off to find Anko. "See you later Naruto." Tei said as he disappeared.

Tei walked through the streets of Konoha not paying attention to the looks he was getting from the villagers. Tei picked up Hoshi and petted her as he walked. He found Anko a little later and called out to her. She turned around and threw a Kunai at Tei and it pierced his chest.

"Nice to see you too Anko." Tei said as he pulled out the Kunai.

"Shut up, you ass! You left me wanting and I don't like to be left wanting!" Anko said through clenched teeth.

"I had to go there were things I had to do." Tei said calmly.

"Sure you did! And What Happened To Your Shirt And Your Pants?!" Anko asked seeing the hole in Tei's pants.

"That well it was a workout gone wrong Anko." Tei said.

Anko looked him over and looked at the animals Tei had. "Why do you have a rabbit and a Hawk you know what never mind we have a mission to go on?! Go get changed and be at the Hokage Tower in twenty minutes or I'll make you feel pain." Anko said poking the Kunai deeper into Tei's chest. Tei stepped back quickly and pulls out the Kunai and throw it to the ground.

"Okay I get it I'm going." Tei said as he run off to Anko's house and changed. "_That was really close a little deeper and the Kunai would have cut into my heart._" Tei thought as he runs towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

Anko and Tsunade were talking quietly as Tei entered the room with Sora on his shoulder. They stopped their talk when they noticed Tei standing in front of the desk. Tsunade motioned for Tei to sit down and he did. "So what is the mission Tsunade?" Tei asked with a smile.

Tsunade frowned at Tei. "Well we have information that one of Orochimaru's spies have been lurking around a small village in the mountains of Cloud. I need Anko and you to capture the spy and question him about Orochimaru's plans and whereabouts. Where did you get the hawk? You know what never mind." Tsunade said.

Tei nodded his head and looked at Anko then back to Tsunade. "What do we do with the spy after we get what we need?" Tei asked.

"Well we don't need him going back to Orochimaru so kill him and destroy the body." Tsunade said as Tei nodded and Anko smiled.

"This will be fun two things to cut with sharp objects." Anko said and Tei smiled.

"Well maybe, maybe not." Tei said as he left the office.

"Anko keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Tsunade said.

"Understood lady Hokage." Anko said before going after Tei.

When they were outside the Hokage office Anko grabbed Tei.

"Tei twenty minutes and meet me at the entrance of the gate of Konoha. Any later and I'll leave you behind." Anko said.

"Okay I understand." Tei said with a smile and left.

Twenty minutes later they were packed and ready to go and they were off to the hidden Cloud Village.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

* * *

Naruto walking into his apartment and smelt something cooking and he looked over to the kitchen area and saw Hinata cooking breakfast. "Morning Hinata." Naruto said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Morning Naruto." Hinata said shyly. She continued to cook as Naruto showered. She prepared a plate for Naruto and set it down as he came out of the shower and walked into his room to get dressed. "Naruto I made breakfast." Hinata said getting a little red.

"I'll be right there Hinata." Naruto called out from the bedroom.

"Okay I'll wait for you Naruto." Hinata said quietly as she sat down at the table. She waited for Naruto to come out and when he did he sat next to her and they started to eat.

"This is great Hinata thank you for making it." Naruto said as he strafed down as much as he could. Hinata watched Naruto eat after she was done with a smile and a little blush. Just as they finished breakfast Hex knocked on the door on the inside of the apartment as she slid in through the window.

"Morning Hinata, Otouto-kun." Hex said with a smile.

"Hex-Chan!" Hinata yelled excitedly and ran over to her. "Morning Hex-Chan." Hinata said.

"Yes morning Hex." Naruto said as he slowly walked over to Hex and Hinata.

"Otouto-kun have you seen Tei today? I wanted to talk to him." Hex asked.

"I saw him but Anko was looking him too so he should be with her." Naruto said.

"Oh well I think we should look for him." Hex said and they agreed.

They searched around the village several times over. They checked everywhere and couldn't find any sign of Tei or Anko. After about three and a half hours of looking they decided to talk to the Hokage. They walked into the Hokage Office and saw Tsunade doing paperwork looking bored out of her mind and she looked up.

"Oh hello what do you need?" Tsunade asked.

"Have you see Tei at all today?" Hex asked.

"Yes he is on a mission with Anko." Tsunade said.

"When will my brother get back?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know now if you please I have some work to do." Tsunade said as she dismissed them.

They left and looked deep in thought. "Why didn't he stop in to let us know and why didn't he say goodbye to us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto." Hinata said as she grabbed his hand slowly and blushed.

"He must have had his reasons." Hex said.

"I wonder what his mission is." Naruto said.

* * *

Meanwhile On the Mission

* * *

Tei and Anko had been running non-stop since they left the village and Anko was getting a little tired but Tei was still going strong. They had already made it to the border of Lightening Country and getting closer to the Hidden Cloud village. Anko called out to Tei so they could stop for a bit but Tei slowed down so Anko was next to him and he picked her up in his arms and went faster through the trees. They made it to a snowy mountain pass near the village the spy was seen a few hours after dark. Tei set up camp as Anko started a campfire.

"How are you so fast Tei?" Anko asked.

"Well I have my ways." Tei answered with a smirk.

"That didn't oh never mind. I'll take the first watch Tei you can sleep you must be tired after all that." Anko said.

"No I have watch duty you sleep you need it more than I do." Tei said.

"Tei I will get you in an hour." Anko said.

Tei walked up to her and muttered under his breath a jutsu to make Anko fall asleep. When she was out Tei carried her to the tent and sat by the fire. Tei kept watch all night but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Anko woke early the next morning to see Tei still standing outside by the fire cooking a few rabbits.

"TEI!" Anko yelled as she stomped toward Tei. "WHAT YOU DID WAS COMPETELY OUT OF LINE." Anko yelled further.

"Anko I don't need sleep to be at my best. I can go weeks without sleep Anko you can't you need sleep so I kept watch so you could." Tei explained.

"You asshole we are partners and as such we need to look after each other. That means taking turns watching the area." Anko said.

"Heads up!" Tei yelled as he threw a cooked rabbit to Anko. She caught it and took a bit. Then Anko noticed another rabbit other than the two Tei was eating.

"I only need one who is getting the other one?" Anko asked.

"Oh well Kazuo will be out today." Tei said.

"No not Kazuo." Anko said with a little whine.

"Why not me?" Kazuo asked as he seemed to come out of nowhere and pick up his rabbit and ate it. "Mmmmmm that's good rabbit and you know what goes good with rabbit? Sake." Kazuo answered as he pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Kazuo. Where did you get that?" Tei and Anko seemed to ask at the same time.

To pretend not to hear them Kazuo started to sing. "I didn't start the fire it's always been burnin' since the worlds been turnin'." Just then a loud yell echoed through the mountains. The voice was Tsunade's and it was one word "KAZUO." That yell break the snow caps and soon an avalanche started. The avalanche worked its way to the three fast and as they ran Kazuo sang "I didn't start the avalanche it's always been tumblin' since that bitch been rumblin'." The avalanche hit them within seconds and they were buried under eleven feet of snow.

* * *

Back In Konoha

* * *

Naruto and Hex felt a sudden chill run up their spines. They looked at each other and it was understood that they both knew what had happened. They felt something Tei felt.

"Well it looks like Tei got punished because of Kazuo." Naruto said.

"Yeah the way that Tsunade yelled it had to have reached him." Hex said.

They walked along the road with Hinata making small talk when Naruto saw Sasuke. Sasuke looked their way and tried to hide the fear he had inside when he saw Hex. Naruto ran up to Sasuke with a smile.

"How's it going Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well okay I guess." Sasuke said looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked around too.

"Yes what's wrong Sasuke?" Hex asked walking closer.

"Nothing it's just that I have a feeling that Sakura is after me." Sasuke said and as soon as he said that Sakura came running out of nowhere with a fan girl scream. "Oh no um catch you later Naruto." Sasuke said as he took off running away from Sakura.

"Does that happen a lot?" Hex asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Naruto answered with a sigh.

"Well Otouto-kun I need to get something so I'll see you later." Hex said and gave him a kiss on the forehead before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto walked around a bit then he came across Hinata who was sitting on a swing in the park alone. He decided to sit on the swing next to her. "Hello Hinata." Naruto said getting her attention.

"Naruto-kun h-hello." Hinata said.

"Hinata we talked about this just Naruto is fine." Naruto said as he took her hand. Hinata blush two shades of red and turned her face so Naruto wouldn't see it.

"S-sorry Naruto I-I can't help it sometimes." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto used his free hand to turn Hinata's face toward his. He smiled at her blush and she only blushed deeper. "You don't need to hide your face when you blush I think it's really cute." Naruto said.

"C-c-cu…" Hinata started to say but fainted and started to fall backwards. Naruto caught her and put her on his back. He had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. As he walked he could feel breasts pressing against his shoulders and could slightly feel the heat between her legs which made Naruto blush ever so slightly. He got her home and laid her on the bed.

"Hinata I'm lucky to have you." Naruto said before kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile In the Mountains

* * *

Tei made his way out of the snow and pulled Anko out of it too. He looked over to see Kazuo leaning on the mountain side. "You jack-ass you'll pay for this." Tei said to Kazuo.

"Oh come on that was fun right." Kazuo said laughing.

"No it wasn't Kazuo." Anko said shivering. Tei took off his coat and put it around Anko. She smiled at Tei then glared at Kazuo. Tei took a step forward and fell into a soft pile of snow and when he came out he looking hurt. "Tei what's wrong?" Anko asked.

"Yes what's wrong buddy?" Kazuo said.

"My balls are frozen to my leg!" Tei exclaimed.

Anko snickered but Kazuo laughed his ass off. Tei get pissed and ran after him. Kazuo ran away and Anko just shook her head. It took Anko thirty minute to find them. When she did find them they were fighting in the snow. Tei was about to punch Kazuo again when he stopped and covered his mouth and looked off into the distance.

"What is it Tei?" Anko whisper. Tei said nothing but snapped his fingers and Kazuo returned to the seal. Tei ran off straight into the distance. Anko followed him and when she caught up she saw Tei was holding a person. "Is he the person we are after?" Anko asked.

"Yes." Tei answered.

"Okay hold him while I set up the room." Anko said as she pulled out a scroll. She laid it out and performed some hand signs and bit her thumb and wiped it on the scroll. In seconds a large tent popped into existence. Anko and Tei took the spy into the tent and chained him to a chair with chakra suppressers. "I'll handle this so wait outside." Anko said and Tei walked outside. For hours Tei heard Anko ask questions and screams of pain. After six and a half hours Anko came out. "That man isn't going to talk. We should just kill him." Anko said.

"Let me try." Tei said as he walked toward the tent.

"You have no training and I did every trick I know he won't talk." Anko said.

"Just five minutes okay Anko." Tei said as he walked into the tent and Anko shook her head. Tei walked over to the spy that was near death. Tei started things by healing the spy.

"Oh so you can heal me I still won't talk." The spy said.

"You will." Tei said as he finished healing and sat in front of the spy and pulled a stone kunai out of nowhere.

"Nice trick you'll have to teach Lord Orochimaru that." The spy said laughing.

"Now I'll ask you two simple things." Tei said looking at the kunai. "What is Orochimaru's plans and where are his hide outs?" Tei asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." The spy said grinning but stopped when he saw the grin on Tei's face. "What are you grinning for?" he asked.

"This kunai is special I made it myself from a two ton bolder. After I made the kunai I used chakra to shrink it down. It's really heavy." Tei said.

"You're lying I know you are." The spy said. Tei smiled and put the kunai on the metal table next to them and the table was crushed in seconds. "What? No that can't be." The spy said.

"It can and is now tell me what I want to know." Tei said.

The spy spilled everything he knew about Orochimaru and when he stopped Tei would cut him with the Kunai and he would cry in more pain than he had before. Anko was listening to the sounds and was getting excited. The last sound that was heard was an explosion and Anko ran in.

"What was that and where is the body?" Anko asked.

"I had it imploded." Tei said.

"Imploded?" Anko asked.

"Yeah a jutsu a made." Tei said.

* * *

Lemon Start

* * *

Anko smiled and ran over and kissed Tei passionately. Tei returned the kiss and deepened it. Anko let out a soft moan into Tei's mouth as Tei slide his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue. As they kissed Tei slowly started to remove his jacket off Anko. She helped him when he needed it. Piece by piece Tei and Anko slowly pealed the clothes off their bodies as they still kissed deeply and passionately. Anko wrapped her arms around Tei's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Tei smiles and grabbed her ass and pulled her up into his arms. Anko started to rub herself on Tei's steadily hardening penis.

"So you staying this time?" Anko said as she pulled Tei's hair hard.

"Yeah I was thinking I would." Tei smirked as he rubbed his hardened penis on Anko's pussy.

"Good." Anko said as she bit Tei's left shoulder hard.

Tei smirked as Anko bit him. He took that moment to thrust his penis into Anko. His penis was thrust into her hard and fast ripping the walls and making Anko bleed a little. "Hey, ouch. Take it easy I haven't done this in a long time." Anko said.

"I thought you liked pain." Tei commented as he thrust his penis in and out of her.

"Point taken." Anko said.

Tei held Anko tight as he started to ram her harder and deeper. Anko let out some soft moans as she felt Tei moving inside her. Tei kept on ramming Anko harder and faster as she got more and more into it. While Tei was thrusting deep into Anko he dropped down so she was on the floor. Anko used her nails to scratch open Tei's skin in pleasure. They kissed and Tei went down to one of her nipples and took it in his mouth. Thrusting faster and harder into Anko all the while Tei sucked on her nipple hard and bit down on it even harder. Anko screamed in pleasure as she reached her arms out and grabbed the bottom of the tent. In her left hand he found she grabs Tei's stone kunai and as Tei quickened his pace Anko pulled the kunai close to her. She and Tei both drew close to their peaks. Anko wrapped her arms around Tei neck and he rammed her even harder. Within seconds they both hit their peak and climaxed. As they both released Anko carved 'Property of Anko' in Tei's back. After the moment was done Tei slowly pulled his penis out of her and fell to her side sweating and out of breath. He looked at Anko's sweaty naked body and smiled. She smiled back to Tei. "That was amazing." Anko said.

Just then the sound of a carbonated drink can opening was heard and they looked to the right and saw Kazuo there with a bag of popcorn and a Mountain dew. "It sure was." Kazuo said as he drank some dew.

Anko got mad and punched Kazuo hard right in the face. Kazuo fell far into the distance and through a mountain. He landed in a hot spring filled with girls. He tried to walk closer but was pulled all the way back the seal where he was stuck for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lemon End

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

* * *

Naruto was cleaning up the apartment when he saw Sasuke at the window. He let Sasuke in and let him sit on the couch. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat silent for a little bit thinking about if he should or shouldn't say what he wanted to say.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about your family." Sasuke said.

* * *

Hey everyone it's me Dark Master of Dragons. Sorry that this chapter is so late I was having writer's block. I have this and the next chapter done at the moment. I will post Chapter 8 in a few days when I have the time to edit it myself. I am out a beta-reader but that's okay. I hope you readers don't mind some errors and that was my first lemon. I will try to get better. Please read and review.

Chapter 8: A Story Before I Go

Chapter 9: You're going to Get It Now


	8. A Story Before I Go

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

Chapter 8

A Story Before I Go

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about your family." Sasuke said.

"What about them?" Naruto asked.

"Well are they around?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Naruto answered.

"Well Naruto be careful of how close you get to them. They aren't telling you the whole truth about who they are." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean be that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you Naruto. That isn't for me to say." Sasuke said.

"Well then why come here to tell me and then say you can't?" Naruto questioned his old friend.

"I promised I wouldn't tell but I never said I wouldn't ask you to look into things for yourself." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. "Please Naruto promise me you will ask your brother and sister something." Sasuke said.

"What do you want me to ask about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Promise me first Naruto!" Sasuke demanded.

"Okay, okay I promise what do you want me to ask them about?" Naruto asked again after he promised Sasuke.

"Ask them separately and don't ask Hex about your brother Tei. Don't even talk about the dragon demon inside him to her either." Sasuke said with a large amount of worry in his voice.

"Okay." Naruto said confused.

"Ask Hex about fox demons and what she knows about the Kyuubi that should be good for her." Sasuke said as he stood and started to leave.

"What do I ask my brother than?" Naruto asked standing up to see Sasuke out.

"Ask him about what happens during the full moon that should get his attention." Sasuke answered.

"Okay and no one will know it was you that asked this of me Sasuke." Naruto said as he waved bye to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked off into the dark night. Naruto turned around after shutting and locking the door and came face to face with Hinata. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss and walked past her not saying a thing. He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth when Hinata finally spoke up.

"Naruto I heard what you and Sasuke talked about." Hinata said a little worried.

"Yeah. What about it?" Naruto asked not really seeing what the big deal was.

"Don't ask Hex-Chan and Tei-san that stuff." Hinata said with her pleading eyes on him.

"I promised I would Hinata and you know my ninja way." Naruto said being stubborn.

"Please Naruto just once don't follow it." Hinata pleaded with Naruto.

"I never go back on my word Hinata. You of all people should know that." Naruto said trying to reason with her.

"Naruto I just don't want you to get hurt. Sasuke means well but he doesn't like your brother and sister. I fear that what you might find out will destroy your relationships with them." Hinata pleaded with the logic of the situation.

"I promised I'd ask so I'll ask Hinata and that's that." Naruto said.

"Naruto please they still need to let you get to know them. Don't do it." Hinata said.

"My mind is made up I'll be asking them when I see them next. Now let's go to bed Hinata." Naruto said with a smile.

"Fine." Hinata said then walked into the bedroom and handed a pillow at him.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You need to sleep on the couch tonight." Hinata said.

"Why Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to sleep in the bed with you tonight." Hinata said shutting the door.

"But why Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"B-Because I umm just goodnight." Hinata said and even though Naruto couldn't see it Hinata's face was bright red.

'I wonder what that was about.' Naruto thought to himself and went to the couch and laid down. 'Wait why am I letting her control where I sleep? Maybe I shouldn't ask. No, no I have to I promised I would.' Naruto thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

In The Dark Village

* * *

Sasuke walked down the dark street to the old Uchiha compound. The only light was coming from the moon. Sasuke did what he set out to do but he started to wonder if it was the right thing to do. "Tei helped me and hasn't hurt anyone and neither has Hex. I promised to not tell him but that really wasn't telling him." Sasuke said to himself then stopped when he felt like he was being watched. "Who's there?" Sasuke shouted. What happened next scared Sasuke to no end. He heard the evil laugh of a man that he wanted to forget and he grabs the handle of his blade and brought it out. "Where are you Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked/shouted.

"I'm everywhere yet nowhere." Orochimaru said than laughed which unnerved Sasuke.

"Show yourself and fight." Sasuke shouted.

"My my is that a way to treat your master?" Orochimaru teased.

"You are not my master I-I have a new one. One more powerful than you." Sasuke lied.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you know that I am stronger than almost all shinobi." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke thought about it and knew of one person he could say was his master. "Well Tei-Sensei is stronger than you and you know what almost every shinobi is stronger than you, you poor excuse for a man!" Sasuke shouted and tried to not shiver at the name Tei.

"We will see Sasuke-kun we will see." Orochimaru said and laugh and the feeling of being watched went away as Orochimaru's laughter faded into the night.

After Sasuke knew he was gone he fell to his knees and hit the ground. "I can't believe that I had to say Tei was my master." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He then thought about it and took off to the Hokage tower. When he got there he pounded on the door until Tsunade answered the door looking extremely tired.

"This better be pretty fucking important I haven't slept in three days." Tsunade said in a tired and anger way as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hokage-sama it's about Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted. She let Sasuke in and had him explain everything. Sasuke of course left out the part about saying Tei was his new teacher.

"That's what happened." Sasuke said.

"So he is in the village but what for?" Tsunade asked herself.

"I think he is after me and also Naruto's brother I think." Sasuke said.

"Why would he be after Tei?" Tsunade asked giving Sasuke a questioning look.

"Well I kinda told him that Tei was my new sensei." Sasuke said looking away out of hate for Tei.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad of an idea." Tsunade said.

"What no." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I can't work with him." Sasuke answered.

"Well you don't have a choice with Tei around it will be harder for Orochimaru to get either of you. When Tei returns from his mission I'll inform him of this." Tsunade said.

"I won't listen to him." Sasuke said in protest.

"You will do as I say this is an order from your Hokage now follow it." Tsunade said.

"But I don't think it is wise to let him teacher me. I know so much already and he is …" Sasuke froze before saying Tei was a demon.

"He is what?" Tsunade asked.

"He is a…" Sasuke began then looked around for anyone or thing that could spread the information and when he found nothing he continued. "Demon." Sasuke finished and Tsunade laughed.

"Tei a demon. You mean like a full demon?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke nodded his head. "There is no way Tei is a demon. You know that he holds a demon inside him but he is not a demon." Tsunade said and pointed to the door. "Leave Sasuke Tei will be your new teacher and until he gets back train with Kakashi." Tsunade ordered and Sasuke left.

As he walked down the street he muttered to himself. "Great so not only do I have Orochimaru after me but I have to learn from Tei. That demon. Well maybe something will come up where he can't be my teacher. But if I have to learn from him I won't call him sensei."

Hex watched Sasuke since he had arrived at the Hokage tower and heard everything that he had said. She didn't like what Sasuke was doing. She decided it was time for another little talk.

"Worse of all that demon has tricked Anko into loving it." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"He didn't trick anyone into doing anything Sasuke." Hex's voice ring as she jumped into the street and Sasuke could feel the killing intent starting to build.

"What no I wasn't talking about Tei." Sasuke said starting to get scared.

"Oh you where I heard you in the Hokage tower. I told you what would happen if you hurt my brothers." Hex said and she reached for her blades. The killing intent had built so much that you could cut it with a knife.

"No please I didn't mean to." Sasuke pleaded after he fell backwards.

Hex drew her twin blades and held them to Sasuke. "Give me one good reason I should trust you again." Hex threatened Sasuke by making a small cut on his neck. Sasuke looked into her eyes as blood slowly leaked out of his wound and saw her eyes were fox-like.

"B-Because I-I'm meant to be Tei's student." Sasuke said too scared to even crap his pants.

Hex held the blades closer and smirked. "Fine but next time I won't be so forgiving. You will call my brother sensei and if I catch you doing that again… "Hex paused and gestured for Sasuke to look at the ground and he did. Hex taped one of the blades on the ground and a small creator was made. "That will be you." Hex said calmly and yet it seemed like it was deadly. Sasuke nodded and got up and ran away. Hex smiled and spoke out loud. "I know I went easy on him but he won't cross me again." After that she went back to the roof tops and thought about everything that happened.

* * *

In The Mountains

* * *

Tei and Anko walked slowly down the mountain after a night of sleep for Anko at least. Tei again didn't sleep. Kazuo kept trying to run back to the hot spring that he was pulled away from.

"Come on man I'm sorry let's just go to that hot spring." Kazuo whined.

"No you are on my bad side. I wouldn't push your luck if I were you." Anko said still pissed Kazuo watched her and Tei having sex.

"Tei buddy let's just go and have some fun." Kazuo said trying to get his vessel on his side.

"No that was uncalled for and you know it." Tei said.

It took them a few hours to walk down the mountain. Anko was confused as to why Tei was going so slow but liked it at the same time. At the base of the mountain was a hot spring resort and Anko looked at it with hopeful eyes. "Tei what do you say we go there and get some food and wash up?" Anko asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure I've never been in a hot spring before." Tei said.

"Alright hot spring!" Kazuo yelled.

Tei shook his head and then rubbed his neck and stretched his shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by Anko or Kazuo. "Are you okay Tei?" Anko asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine my muscles are just a little tight." Tei said.

"Oh okay well let's go." Anko said as she walked off towards the resort.

Kazuo walked over to Tei and put his arm around Tei's shoulder. "So are you going to tell her?" Kazuo asked.

"No and I don't want you to say anything." Tei answered and Kazuo nodded in agreement.

Tei and Kazuo walked to the resort where Anko was waiting for Tei. They went in and spent the day enjoying the hot spring.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

* * *

Naruto woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Hinata was in the kitchen making breakfast and was like she always was. Naruto smiled at the sight of Hinata cooking. "Morning Hinata." Naruto said and she looked over to him and smiled.

"Morning Naruto." Hinata said.

"Can we talk about last night?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's face get very red and she turned around so Naruto wouldn't see. "Why d-do you want to t-talk about it?" Hinata stuttered shyly.

"Well I want to know why I had to sleep on the couch." Naruto answered.

"Well N-Naruto-kun I um well…" Hinata tried to explain but was too shy and nervous.

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I um well I um…" Hinata tried to explain again but couldn't spit it out.

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"It's too embarrassing." Hinata said and run to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hinata wait what's too embarrassing?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's her time of the month Naruto." Hex said as seemingly out of nowhere she was standing next to Naruto.

"Hex what are you doing here and what do you me time of the month?" Naruto questioned.

"Well remember when you were teamed with Sakura and Sasuke?" Hex asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Well one week out of every month didn't Sakura seem more bitchy and violent than normal?" Hex asked.

Naruto thought about it and recalled that there was. "Yeah there was." Naruto said.

"Well Hinata is having that week right now." Hex said.

Naruto got a little scared. "Does this mean that Hinata will be more violent?" Naruto asked.

"No just easier upset in Hinata's case." Hex said with a smile.

"Oh I see well in that case what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you would meet me in training field seven in a few days at night." Hex said.

"Sure I can do that but do you want me to bring Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No come alone Otouto-kun." Hex said.

"Oh okay. Hey can I ask you something." Naruto asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Hex said.

"Hex what do you know about fox demons and about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Where did that come from?" Hex asked.

"I was just wondering." Naruto answered.

"Well I will tell you that when we meet in the park." Hex said.

"Okay is that all?" Naruto asked as he took some food.

"Yeah for now well I'll go talk to Hinata." Hex said as she walked into the bathroom by phasing through the door. Naruto ate while Hex and Hinata talked.

Naruto walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "I'm going on a run I'll be back later." Naruto said.

"O-okay Naruto see you later." Hinata said through the door.

With Hinata knowing he was going out he walked out of the apartment. After he was on the street he started to run. From street to roof to street Naruto ran and he ended up at the Uchiha compound and he decided to see if Sasuke was up. He made his way to the main house and knock on the door. When Sasuke answered Naruto smiled. "Hey Sasuke how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm okay Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Well I asked Hex about demon foxes." Naruto said.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"She said she would tell me about it in a few days." Naruto said.

"Okay make sure she does tell you." Sasuke said and turned around.

"So what's new with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well I um I will be learning things from your brother unless he is not able too." Sasuke said.

"Aren't you too high of a rank to still need a teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am but it's because I need to learn something that only he knows." Sasuke lied.

"What is it?" Naruto asked happily and wanting to know what his brother would teacher him.

"I can't say Naruto it's a secret." Sasuke said.

"Come on tell me." Naruto pleaded trying to get to know.

"I can't if Tei wants to teach you the move he will." Sasuke said.

"Fine but you have to show me it if he doesn't." Naruto said.

"Deal now would you like to come in for some tea?" Sasuke asked.

"Um sure I need to be out for away for awhile." Naruto said as he walked in and had tea with Sasuke.

* * *

At The Hot Spring

* * *

Anko was relaxing in the hot spring waiting for Tei. She wondered what was taking him so long but she didn't mind. She enjoyed not going back to the village so quickly after the mission. She liked spending time with Tei.

"You have to tell her Tei." Kazuo said inside the changing room and Anko could hear him.

"I can't you know what she would think." Tei said.

"It's better if she finds out now rather than later." Kazuo said.

"No she won't find out ever I won't let it happen." Tei said.

"You know that you can't lie forever Tei. Just tell her you know what is going on." Kazuo said.

"I know I smell it but I can't tell her." Tei said.

"If you don't bad things will happen you know." Kazuo said.

"I won't let anything like that happen. Now drop it." Tei said and walked out.

"Tei what where you and Kazuo talking about?" Anko asked.

"Nothing Anko don't worry about it." Tei said.

"It didn't sound like nothing. What are you lying about anyways?" Anko asked.

"Nothing that needs to be said. It has nothing to do with who I am so let's not talk about it." Tei said.

"But I want to talk about it Tei. Don't keep secrets from me." Anko said a little annoyed.

"Well you don't need to know what about hiding, no one does." Tei stand standing up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anko asked in an angry way.

"I'm going for a week." Tei said as he walked out and Kazuo walked in.

"Kazuo I want to know what Tei is hiding from me." Anko demanded.

"I can't do that Anko." Kazuo said.

"Why not?" Anko asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"The seal restricts me from giving information that Tei wants to keep secret." Kazuo said.

"Why is that?" Anko asked not believing him.

"Well it's to keep Tei safe that was his idea for the seal." Kazuo said.

"Can't you get him to tell me?" Anko asked.

"I've been trying to but it's hard. You know how stubborn he is." Kazuo said.

"I want to know what he is hiding." Anko said to herself.

"Well doing what you did isn't going to make him talk about it. He is very protective of that secret Anko he isn't even planning on telling Naruto his own brother." Kazuo said.

"Well I'll try to make him comfortable with telling me." Anko said with an evil smirk.

"Well I'll keep trying to get him to tell you and Naruto." Kazuo said.

"Thanks Kazuo you can be nice at times you know." Anko said smiling.

"Well you're dating my best friend." Kazuo said smiling back.

* * *

Three Days Later In Training Ground Seven

* * *

Naruto walked into the training ground seven and looked around. The moon was high in the sky with a quick a bit of clouds running over its silvery glow.

"Hex where are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here Otouto-kun." Hex said as she stepped out of the woods. Her eyes were a silver color, and her fingernails were longer and pointed. Her canines had turned into fangs. Her whisker marks were slightly darker and she had fox ears and nine tails that waved around behind her, all tipped in an ice blue color. Naruto looked at Hex and slowly backed away.

"You're not Hex." Naruto said.

"Yes I am Naruto. This is what I wanted to talk to you about Naruto." Hex said stepping closer.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"Ouch. Naruto that hurts, I'm your older sister." Hex said.

"Than what's with the eyes and the ears and the tails?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto I'm a half demon. You see I hold Miharu, Kyuubi's elder sister and when she was being sealed into me I got half her soul and half her body. The made me this. I'm still your sister and I love you Naruto. Also I'm leaving Konoha." Hex said.

"What why?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have been neglecting my fiancée he came by this week and I will be going with him tonight. I forget the wedding and we have to get there fast." Hex said.

"Oh so will you be back anytime soon?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Otouto-kun I have a lot of things that I need to take care of." Hex said.

"Okay I think it's cool that you are a half demon Hex. Those tail and ears look good on you." Naruto said with a smile.

Hex laughed at how Naruto was after knowing what she was. "Come give your sister a hug." Hex said opening her arms.

Naruto hugged her and she hugged back. The cloud over the moon moved and they stepped back.

"Well goodbye Otouto-kun I'll come back after my affairs are in order." Hex said.

"Okay goodbye Nee-Chan." Naruto said.

Hex smiled at Naruto saying Nee-Chan. "It's good to hear you say that." Hex said and turned around then spoke again. "Naruto, Tei has a secret and if and when he tells you be open about it okay. It will be hard for him to tell you and if he does don't throw it back at him. He needs family Naruto so don't and I mean don't reject him." Hex said.

"Okay." Naruto said as he watched Hex jump out of sight.

* * *

Next chapters

You're going to Get It Now

Chapter 10

Leave THis Wedding and Never Return

(A.N. I know it has been a long time but I've been busy with college and I didn't have time to post and edit anything. Sorry if the story has errors in it I don't have and editor and its not easy to see your own mistakes.)


	9. You’re going to Get It Now

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

Chapter 9

You're going to Get It Now

Two days had pasted since Hex had left the village and something seemed to be missing. Kazuo wasn't around to mess with Tsunade and she was bored. The paperwork was done and no one was seriously hurt so Tsunade sat at her desk staring into space. "It's been almost a week maybe I should have sent an owl to bring them back." Tsunade said to herself and then heard something in the hall. She stood up and walked over to the door only to hear her chair squeak. She turned to see Kazuo sitting there and pulling out and starting to drink her Sake. _'It's about time.'_ Tsunade thought. "Kazuo get out of my chair and stop stealing my Sake." Tsunade said annoyed.

"Hello to you too." Kazuo said.

She walked back to her desk and Kazuo run to the door as Tei walked in laughing. Tei and Anko walked to the desk and Tsunade sat down. "Thank you for going to get the spy but Sasuke found that Orochimaru is hanging around the village." Tsunade said.

"Oh I know I felt his chakra last full moon." Tei said.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade and Anko yelled together.

"Why didn't you tell me this before going on the mission Tei?" Tsunade yelled at Tei.

"You didn't ask." Tei simply answered.

"That isn't something you keep from people Tei." Anko said.

"That is true and it was stupid to not tell me about Orochimaru. He is too dangerous to not tell us about it." Tsunade said sternly.

"Sorry but I was instructed to get the information from the spy." Tei said and Tsunade look at him than shrugged.

"I should punish you for that but I need you for a mission." Tsunade said.

"What a mission?" Tei asked.

"Yes you are to be Sasuke's teacher until Orochimaru is no longer a threat." Tsunade said.

"Damn sucks to be you Tei." Kazuo said.

"Quiet Kazuo or you have to answer to me." Anko said.

"What you should take it easy Anko it was only a joke." Kazuo said and Anko glared at him.

"Well if this is all I'll go to Sasuke and start teaching him a SS class move." Tei said.

"Wait I have to tell Anko something and I think you should know too." Tsunade said as Tei past her.

"I already know but I don't want to know her reaction at the moment." Tei said as he disappeared into the distance.

"How does he already know?" Tsunade asked herself.

"He has his ways." Kazuo said.

"What did you want to tell me Lady Tsunade?" Anko asked.

"Well I sense a very slight rise in you chakra and hormones." Tsunade said.

"What are you saying?" Anko asked.

"You're pregnant Anko." Kazuo said.

"What?!" Anko asked in surprise.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"Hello Demon." Kazuo said.

"Oh well yeah. Anko how do you feel?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel happy I need to hug something." Anko said.

"Well um bitches can't see now." Kazuo said and ran down the hall. Anko chased him down and brought Kazuo into a big bear hug that would hurt humans.

"I can make Tei stay with me now. It will be fun to hurt him even if he can't feel it." Anko said with an evil smile.

"He already knew you know." Kazuo said.

"And he didn't run. So he loves me?" Anko asked Kazuo. Kazuo nodded as Anko let him go.

"KAZUO!" Tsunade yelled and Kazuo smiled.

"It's torment time." Kazuo said and went to Tsunade's office as the ninja in the building started to clear out knowing what was going to happen. Kazuo walked into the office with a big smile on his face and said. "You rang."

"You were in my office not even five minutes." Tsunade said and looked very angry.

"Yep and?" Kazuo asked.

"How did you steal all my Sake even the one in my new hiding place?" Tsunade tried asking in a calm voice.

"Well because I can." Kazuo said pulling one out and started drinking it.

"You know what just go I can't deal with you right now." Tsunade said.

"Ok I'll go." Kazuo said and walked out the office and slowly out of the building. He slowly shut the door and the building shook. Tsunade leapt out the window of her office and Kazuo stood there dumbfounded. The tower shook more and collapsed and the only thing left standing was the door Kazuo had in his hand. Kazuo walked away whistling still holding onto the door and Tsunade looked at the mess of the tower.

"KAZUO!!!" Tsunade yelled.

* * *

Uchiha Compound

* * *

Tei landing in front of the main house and knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door wearing only his workout pants. "Tei what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was told I'm to be your teacher so get ready I have a workout for you to do." Tei said.

"I just got done doing a workout." Sasuke said.

"Did I ask what you just did? No. Now you have five minutes to get ready and down to training ground seven." Tei said in a demanding tone.

"Okay Tei-sensei." Sasuke said and shook slightly saying that.

"Good see you there." Tei said and disappeared into his shadow.

"I hope he teaches me that." Sasuke said to himself and rushed to get ready and to training ground seven.

* * *

The Streets of Konoha

* * *

Kazuo ran still holding onto the door as Tsunade ran after him. Looking back Kazuo saw that the Tsunade was destroying the street as she ran. She was catching up fast and Kazuo stopped with a slide and so did Tsunade. She pulled back her fist to punish him and he put the door in front of himself. Tsunade knocked on the door and Kazuo slide it as if opening it.

"Hello?" Kazuo asked and saw her chakra charged fist and he slide the door back to the closed position as if slamming it.

"That wont safe you." Tsunade said as she punish through the door. The door shattered into a thousand pieces and into Kazuo's face. Kazuo flew back flipping as he flew. People on the street rushed out of the way as he flipped through the air.

"Time to do some training. See you later Hinata." Naruto called until he was hit by Kazuo. They stayed connected as they flew and flipped through the air. "Kazuo when did you get back?"

"Just this morning." Kazuo said.

They went through the trees into training ground seven and landed on Tei as he was about to start training Sasuke.

"Tei!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Can you please get off of me?" Tei asked.

"Are you okay Tei-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine. Now let's get started on your training." Tei said.

"Tei I have something to tell you." Kazuo said.

"What did you do?" Tei asked.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Kazuo said.

"I don't want to know. Whenever you say that it is never good." Tei said.

"That's not true." Kazuo protested and everyone heard a noise coming from the trees "Oh crap not this again." Everyone looked at Kazuo and then say Tsunade running towards them.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked Kazuo.

"Sasuke lesson one take this for me." Kazuo said as Tsunade punched he move Sasuke in front of him and stepped to the side.

"Wh…" Sasuke started to ask what until Tsunade's punch hit him and flew into a tree. "Ouch." Was all Sasuke said and fell to the ground.

Tsunade grabs Kazuo and punched him over and over. Kazuo turned to shadow and she couldn't punch him so Tei grabbed him.

"Tsunade what is this about?" Tei asked.

"He destroyed the Hokage tower!" Tsunade basically yelled.

"Kazuo is this true?" Tei asked.

"No of course not I just shut the door and it fell over. If she didn't yell so much and shake the foundation it wouldn't have happened." Kazuo said with a smile still in shadow form.

"I wouldn't yell so much if you didn't keep stealing all my Sake." Tsunade said and Naruto laughed.

"You think this is funny Naruto. Well then you can help rebuild the Tower along with Kazuo." Tsunade said breathing heavily.

"What I need to train and Hinata and I are getting married soon." Naruto said.

"That can wait you and Kazuo will help rebuild the tower." Tsunade said.

"I won't help." Kazuo said.

"Oh you will Kazuo and Naruto will not. I will be training him as well." Tei said.

"No Naruto will help…" Tsunade started.

"I'm his brother Tsunade and he will learn this skill. The more people the easier the training will go." Tei said showing it was to help protect Sasuke.

"I still won't help." Kazuo said.

"You will!" Tsunade and Tei yelled.

"Why?" Kazuo asked.

"I want you to make it better than before but still have it look the same got it?" Tei asked.

"Better huh?" Kazuo asked himself.

"And have it look the same." Tei said.

"Too late." Kazuo said and ran off toward the destroyed tower.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and walked to the destroyed tower and got people to help rebuild it. Tei walked over to Sasuke and ran his hands over his body searching for injuries. When he found some Tei closed his eyes and a black orb formed in his hand and he started to heal Sasuke. Naruto watched as Tei did that and was amazed.

"I thought healing chakra was green." Naruto said.

"It is for normal people. But I hold a shadow dragon remember." Tei said and Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Tei with the black orb and started to freak out.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked scared knowing Tei was a demon.

"Healing you now hold still." Tei said and finished healing Sasuke.

"Um well thanks." Sasuke said.

"Let's get started on this training." Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto you're training with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah now stand up. We have a lot to go through and little time to master it." Tei said. Sasuke stood up and stood next to Naruto. "Now I know both of you know how to use elemental chakra. This will be a different type of elemental chakra training." Tei said.

"What kind of element are we working with?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah is it going to be a combination of elements?" Naruto asked.

"No not at all." Tei said as he picked up a branch and pull out a stone kunai out of thin air and started to space it into a sword with a dragon image between the blade and the handle.

"What is that for?" Sasuke and Naruto asked together.

"The element training I will be teaching you." Tei said and finished carving the sword.

"Well we don't need to know how to carve wood Tei-sensei." Sasuke said.

"Oh you will." Tei said and held the finished sword out for them to see as he put the kunai back into thin air.

"So what are we learning here?" Naruto asked.

"It's very difficult since there are no hand signs to do. I never needed to create hand signs for it." Tei said.

"You created an element for chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah now watch the sword closely." Tei said. He gripped the handle and closed his eyes building his chakra. Soon the wooden sword started turning black as his chakra covered it. After the sword was completely covered in black it started to sink in and in its place was metal.

"You can turn wood into metal?" They both asked surprised.

"Not just wood. I can turn any tangible thing into metal." Tei said.

"And you think you can teach us that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes if you think you can do it." Tei said.

"We will try Tei." Naruto said with a smile and put his hands in his famous hand sign to create his shadow clones. "Shadow clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled and 99 shadow clones popped into existence. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his clones and shook his head and so did Tei. "Alright Tei I'm ready to get started." All 99 of Naruto's clones and Naruto himself said.

"Dispel those right now Naruto. You will never learn that way." Tei said.

"But why Tei?" Naruto asked.

"This is a serious training you need to take it slow." Tei said.

"So what do you have to do Tei-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"First stop calling my sensei. Second pull out a metal kunai and hold it in your hand." Tei said and Sasuke thought _'It's about time. I don't have to call him sensei anymore. YES!'_.

"What do you do after that Tei?" Naruto asked.

"Absorb the feeling and structure of the metal in your hand by having chakra go through the metal and but to your hand continuously until you can't feel it there anymore." Tei said.

"Than what Tei?' Sasuke asked.

"Memorize the way your chakra feels when it is one with the metal and make it form that way when touching something." Tei said as spongy wood grew out of his hand and wrapped around the handle of the sword in his hand and he touched the dragon and it turned black. And lastly he put his hand on the top of the handle and a blood red crystal was on the top.

"How did you do that?" Naruto and Sasuke asked together.

"Do what?" Tei asked.

"Make the wood." Naruto said.

"And that crystal." Sasuke said.

"And to turn the dragon black." Naruto finished.

"Just using some of my elements." Tei said.

"How many do you have?" They both asked.

"Ten." Tei said.

"TEN?!" they both yelled.

"Yeah I can use fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, wood, crystal, ice, metal and shadow. I know that's a lot but still just try to learn to use metal." Tei said.

* * *

Three Months Later

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke didn't make any progress on turns objects into metal. Metal was able to change the color but it was still not metal. Sasuke only could change the color under his hand. They both hated the training and didn't want to continue. Kazuo was taking his time to rebuild the Hokage tower. It wasn't at all like the original Hokage tower at all. It was all metal and it was warped with spikes going everywhere yet nowhere. Kazuo and Tei stood there looking at the horrible tower. Soon the whole tower came to look at the tower.

"So what do you think?" Kazuo asked looking from Tei to Tsunade who had just came up.

"What the HELL were you thinking Kazuo?!" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah what were you thinking?" Tei asked looking at the eye sore.

"Well a lot of things and I added them all." Kazuo answered.

"Like what?" Tei and Tsunade asked.

"Well a door to nowhere, stairs that flatten to a slide and my personal favorite thing a self destruct system." Kazuo said with a smile.

"Self destruct system?" Tsunade asked.

"Why would you build one and how would it work?" Tei asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. It works like this." Kazuo said and pulled back his leg back and as he kicked the tower he yelled. "Stress Test." The whole tower exploded into dust and it spelt out the words 'Bitch Can't See Me Now!'. Everyone watched as all the work Kazuo did disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade asked as she was about to grab Kazuo but he was running away laughing.

"No he isn't worth it I'll help rebuild it." Tei said.

"You how?" Tsunade asked.

"Just get Yamato and we can rebuild this fast." Tei said.

Tsunade summoned Yamato and Tei talked to him. Yamato stood in the front and Tei in the back of where the tower was to be. Yamato did the hand signs to use his wood jutsu and Tei just put his hands on the ground. Soon a tower that was actually the same as the original Hokage tower was built. "Wow I didn't know you could use make wood Tei." Tsunade said.

"Well it's true. Hey Kazuo." Tei called.

Kazuo ran over and smile. "Stress Test?" Kazuo asked.

"No use you shadow powers so that this tower will never fall and I mean it." Tei said.

"Fine you are no fun." Kazuo said and put his hands on the tower. Soon the tower was covered in a shadow. The shadow started to sink into the wood and Kazuo turned to Tei. "There that think can survive anything no matter what now." Kazuo said.

Tsunade smiled at the tower and started to get it useable. She turned to Tei and glared at Kazuo and then said. "For your help I think I will end your probation early and make you a full ninja of this village." Tsunade said.

"That sounds great. Thank you Tsunade." Tei said and the sky slowly started to turn dark.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Kazuo said.

"We will have a party for you." Tsunade said and started to plan it as she walked into the new tower.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tei said and Kazuo nodded.

* * *

One Hour Later at Anko's House

* * *

Tsunade had rounded up all Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kurenai, Hiashi and Yamato to attend the little celebration. Tei didn't want that many people there because he didn't like big crowds. Anko was talking to the other Jonin and Tsunade how noticed that Anko's stomach was a bit bigger than it should be at three months into a pregnancy. Naruto and Hinata where in the corner being close and Hiashi was keeping an eye on them and wasn't happy or angry at how they were acting. Everyone was talking at a normal volume except Tei and Kazuo they were in another room whispering to each other.

"Tei you have to tell you sometime." Kazuo said.

"That isn't going to happen." Tei said.

"Come on you know that baby won't come out looking normal." Kazuo said with his volume getting to normal volume.

"You don't know that." Tei protested his voice also getting to normal volume.

"Tei I do you that. You know what you are." Kazuo said louder and people started to listen while they talked.

"Why does that have to be a factor?" Tei questioned as his volume matched Kazuo's again.

"You know why it has to be Tei so stop being stubborn and tell them." Kazuo answered not almost yelling.

"I'm not telling Anko or anyone that I'm a Demon!!!" Tei shouted at Kazuo and everyone stopped talking and looked at the room.

Tsunade who had a plate of food dropped it on the floor and to break into make pieces as it hit the floor. Everyone watched as Tei walked at of the room looking pissed and Kazuo looking happy as always. Tei stopped and looked at the group as they stared at him in shock. Naruto glared at Tei then left the house and Hinata ran after him to bring him back but she couldn't talk him into it.

"Hey Tei I think they heard you. So great job now you don't have to hide your secret anymore." Kazuo said.

Hiashi held Anko down with the help of Tsunade so she wouldn't get hurt. All the other Jonin circled around Tei. Tei could only sigh as he knew this would happen. He held up his hands and cleared his throat.

"I can explain this so please don't jump to conclusions. I didn't tell you because of one very good reason." Tei started to say as wood wrapped around his body thanks to Yamato.

Kakashi, Guy and Sasuke who had now entered the circle moved closer.

"I told you Lady Tsunade Tei was a demon. I told you." Sasuke said as he moved closer.

"Listen I'll go quietly if you let me explain here." Tei said and Kazuo was looking around happily.

"Tei slip out of the wood it's a dog pile." Kazuo said happily.

"No this isn't you demon." Kakashi said.

"Oh then tackle fest." Kazuo said and jumps tackling Kakashi and out of nowhere tackled Sasuke then Guy and then he stood by Tei and said. "Kazuo one Jonin zero."

"Kazuo that isn't helping." Tei said and he looked at Anko.

"Tei you are a fucking asshole I hate you, you demon." Anko said and looked away from him.

"But Anko I can explain." Tei said.

"Explain it to the village counsel." Tsunade said as she handed over and broke the wood at the base and carried Tei toward the door and Tei didn't fight her.

"If you did anything to my daughter I'll kill you." Hiashi said.

"You can't kill Tei no one can." Kazuo said with a smile and left after Tei and Tsunade and yelled at Tei. "Tei you suck you can take that bitch."

"Kazuo not helping!" Tei yelled.

"Anko I'm sorry that you were tricked by a demon. He should be dealt with in the harshest of manners." Hiashi said patting her shoulder.

"No it's my fault for letting that thing trick me into loving it. I can't believe I am having a demon child." Anko said and stood up and walked into her room and changed into something more professional to see the counsel.

* * *

At the Counsel

* * *

Tei was in chakra restraints in a chair in the middle of the room. Anko and Tsunade were on either side of him and Kazuo was behind him. The counsel wasn't happy to be called but when they heard it had to do with a demon the came as soon as they could. Danzo was the most ready for this meeting to see if he could get control of the Demon.

"So where is this demon and how do we seal it into someone?" Danzo asked with a smirk.

"You can't seal what is already sealed." Kazuo said.

"We know about that demon Tsunade why are you wasting our time?" The female elder asked.

"Not Kazuo its Tei." Tsunade said pointing to him.

"He is a demon?" The male elder asked.

"Yes and he tricked me into loving him. I and regretful to say I am having that monsters baby." Anko said hanging her head.

"Hey what tricked?" Tei asked.

"Stop up you tell us is it true are you a demon?" The female elder asked.

"Well yes but I can't just say that can I?" Tei asked.

"But he looks human." Danzo said.

"That's not his true form." Kazuo said.

"True form?" Everyone asked almost at the same time.

"Show us." Danzo said happily.

"No." Tei said.

"You will show us you heartless dangerous monster." The male elder said.

"Hey that is completely untrue." Tei said as he stood up with a finger pointed to the elder and everyone's eye widened.

"How did you get out of the charka bonds?" The female elder asked.

"He is a demon like they said." Kazuo said looking at the files and stuff on the desk.

"Show us your true form or we will force you too." Danzo said and Tsunade glared at him.

"Fine but if you die it's not my fault." Tei said as he let the illusion drop. Slowly from head to toe the illusion showed his true form. First they say the top of his black dragon wings and silver horns show. Then they saw the silver around his now all black eye except for the white silted pupils. Then the silver spinal spikes that went down his black tail and the black spikes on his elbows and knees. Then they silver claws on his hand and feet and as he spoke the saw his fangs. "Are you happy now?" Tei asked.

Danzo looked at Tei and was getting over excited. Soon his heart was beating too fast and he fell to the floor. Kazuo poked him and he didn't move. "I think he is died." Kazuo laughed and poked him more.

"That's it that is added to your crimes." The female elder said.

"Crimes?" Tei asked as he put the illusion back up.

"Stealing, lying to the Hokage, rape, destroying the Hokage tower and now murder." She said.

"Rape? Stealing? I would never." Tei said.

"You raped Anko." The elder said.

"What that was not rape and you are charging me with Kazuo's pranks." Tei said.

"So." The male elder said.

"Why not charge him?" Tei asked.

"Because he is a demon." He said.

"So am I where is your logic?" Tei asked.

"Take him to a chakra reducing cell he is to be jailed forever or until he dies." The elder said the Anbu took Tei to the Jail and on the way Tei saw and called out to Naruto but Naruto didn't respond to Tei which made him a little sad. Tei sat in the jail cell for three days with no one allowed to visit him. He normally watched the dark cloud sky but today he was sleeping as he heard Hinata.

"Please I want to see Tei." Hinata said to the guard.

"No one can visit that thing." The guard said.

"Can I?" Anko asked as she walked up and the guard nodded.

"Yes you may." The guard said and let her through.

"Why can she go?" Hinata asked a little mad.

"She is carrying that demon's baby. He isn't likely to hurt her." The guard said.

"Tei she is pissed at you I think you should be careful. Your problem is more of one now since you're in this cell. You should just bust out." Kazuo said.

"I'll be fine Kazuo but stay there incase okay." Tei said.

Anko walked into the cell and looked at Tei with an evil glare. Tei looked back with a sigh. "You demon tell me how you did it." Anko said.

"Did what?" Tei asked.

"How did you trick me into loving you." Anko said.

"I didn't trick you." Tei said.

"Bull shit you had to. There is no way that I would fall in love with a monster like you." Anko said and the clouds started to have lightning roam around on the bottom of the clouds and Tei watched them.

"I couldn't have tricked you Anko." Tei said calmly.

"Yes you did. I never really loved you and I see that I don't love you now. You tricked me with your demonic powers to love you. You couldn't find a demon so you had to make a human your love toy. I hate you, you monster. No one can ever love you." Anko yelled at Tei and he looked at her pissed.

"How can I trick you into feeling something I have never felt before now?" Tei yelled in angry.

"You're going to get it now." Anko said getting really mad and pulled her fist back. The first strike of lightning hit as Anko hit Tei in the chest hard right about his heart. A loud cracking that sounded like thunder came after she hit him. That crack echoed through the village and broke every window. Tei gasped in pain and held his chest and coughed up blood. "Quite playing around Tei." Anko said un impressed as Tei fell to the ground unconscious.

"What have you done?!" Kazuo yelled as he push Anko out of the way and she hit the wall hard.

"What was that about?" Anko asked.

Kazuo said nothing as he ripped open Tei's chest and rib cage. Kazuo had pieces of Tei's skin floating around him as he got to Tei's heart. Anko watch scared as she saw his heart was black and cracking. Kazuo used his claws to cut off the crack and replace them with un-cracked shadow to shield Tei's heart. Anko at one point saw Tei's heart under the shield was cut in half down the middle. When Kazuo finished fixing the shield he put Tei back together. Kazuo stood up as the lights went out and the only light seen was from the lightning. In between flashes Kazuo was standing facing the door as Anko looked at him to Kazuo holding a sword that liked exactly like the one Tei made to show Sasuke and Naruto pointing at Anko with a lot of killing intent rolling off of him. Then in a flash the sword was put back and Kazuo was walking to the door.

"I was right not to trust you." Kazuo said.

"W-What do you mean? W-Where are you going?" Anko asked scared of what just happened.

"Back to the beginning." Kazuo said coldly and in a flash of lightning he was gone.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Leave This Wedding and Never Return

(A.N. Please r&r I hope you liked this chapter. i don't know when the next chapter will be done finals are coming up. Thanks for reading.)


	10. Leave This Wedding and Never Return

Tails Unheard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they were created by Masashi Kishimoto. I will never own Naruto and am writing this for fun only.**_

Chapter 10

* * *

Leave This Wedding and Never Return

* * *

The sky had been clear for the three days since Anko punched Tei and Kazuo fixed up the shield around Tei's heart. Kazuo was nowhere to be seen and Tei was unconscious in the hospital since that incident. No one had tried to visit him except Hinata who was kept away for Tei. Tsunade would check on him once a day to see what happened to him to do this. She also wanted answers so see wanted to see him when he woke up. And today as she was leaving the room she heard movement so she turned and saw Tei waking up. She stood as far away as possible so she could attack if needed.

"Wow that hurt." Tei said and rubbed his chest.

"What in the hell happened? I thought you couldn't get hurt." Tsunade said in an angry mocking tone.

"Well that's umm. Did I have any visitors?" Tei asked trying to change the subject.

"No. No one wanted to visit you?" Tsunade lied.

"Oh so not even Naruto or Hinata wanted to see me?" Tei asked.

"No now tell me why your heart is the only thing that I can't use my chakra to scan. And why all the windows broke at the same time three days ago. And lastly why will none of the candles or light turn on or light up at the prison." Tsunade demanded.

"One question at a time." Tei said.

"Fine why can't I scan your heart?" Tsunade asked.

"I thought you would have known seeing as you saw what happened to me when I was just a baby." Tei said.

"Well my heart is cut in half so when Kazuo couldn't fix me he put a shield of shadow around my heart to keep it together almost it's impenetrable except for those close to me and those who have magical weapons and I probably shouldn't have told you that." Tei said as Tsunade smirked.

"Next question why did the windows break all at once?" Tsunade asked.

"Well in that Chakra reducing cell the shield was weakened a little and Anko cracked it. That resulted in a shockwave of compressed chakra to be released and break the windows." Tei explained.

"What about the lights and candles?" Tsunade asked liking the information she was getting.

"Kazuo must have gotten serious. Candles will never light again and wires will break when Kazuo lets out killing intent. Also he had to fix up the shield around my heart and that takes a lot of chakra to do that." Tei said.

"Well thanks Tei now that we know how to stop you if need be you can go." Tsunade said and Tei glared at her.

"Fine I'm going to get Kazuo." Tei said getting out of bed.

"Where is his I thought he was tied to you." Tsunade said.

"Not anymore that chain was broken with the cracking of the shield and I know exactly where he is." Tei said starting out the window.

"Where?" Tsunade asked.

"The beginning." Tei said as he hopped out of the window.

Tsunade watched him go and shook her head. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked herself as Hinata barraged into the room followed by an ANBU guard. Tsunade turned to face them and Hinata looked angry as she looked at the bed.

"Where is he? Where is Tei?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry she get around us lady Hokage." The ANBU said.

"It's alright the demon isn't here he left. He still doesn't know anyone still cares about him." Tsunade said looking at Hinata.

"I wanted to see him and he may be a demon but he isn't a monster. He is a caring person and helps the village. He needs to feel like someone accepts him." Hinata said.

"No if he does than he will have reason to stay here and the village doesn't want a demon here." Tsunade said pulling out some Sake and drinking a little of it.

"Well I want him here. He is Naruto's brother whether he is a demon or a human." Hinata protested.

"Naruto told me that he isn't considering Tei a brother anymore." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Hinata yelled.

"After the council meeting." Tsunade replied.

"How could he?" Hinata asked herself. "Tei needs Naruto now more than ever."

"The demon has no family. He is nothing but a monster." Naruto said as he walked in and Hinata spun around fast to glare at him.

"What did you say Naruto?" Hinata asked mad at him.

"You hear me he is a monster. He died as I human and came back as a demon there for he has no family." Naruto said with no emotion. Hinata slapped Naruto hard and stormed out to look for Tei and Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"She seems to like that demon Naruto. I hope you can show her that she is wrong about him." Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"I hope so too or he might hurt her." Naruto said.

"You and Sasuke should stop the training you were doing with Tei if you haven't already." Tsunade instructed.

"We have stopped I don't want anything to do with that demon." Naruto said and walked to the door.

"Find Hinata. You have to make her see that the person that she likes and thinks is your brother doesn't exist. Show her that he lied too got close to the village to destroy it. Kazuo started to destroy the village so I know that was his plan." Tsunade said as she looked out at the broken roads and the new Hokage tower. "I can't believe he helped build that tower I should have it torn down and rebuilt again but it's to perfect."

"Well in time I know we can when it is destroyed again." Naruto said knowing the tower is destroyed all too often.

"Yeah well go find Hinata Naruto." Tsunade said and Naruto left to find Hinata and Tsunade thought to herself again _'What did he mean by the beginning?'_

* * *

At The Spot Kazuo Sealed Himself into Tei

* * *

Kazuo punched and kick at anything in front of him. Trees were cracked and broken. The ground had craters and big crack in it. The mountain next to him was still intact for the moment. The trees were littered all over as Kazuo couldn't calm down. He punched and slammed whatever he could touch as Tei drew closer he could tell Kazuo was in a bad mood. "That bitch how could she. Shadow collapse jutsu." Kazuo shouted as gently hit the shadow of the mountain and the shadow slowly started to crack. The cracks on the shadow spread out faster and faster until the shadow was completely covered in cracks and then it collapsed toward the base of the mountain and as it did the mountain reduced to rubble. Kazuo charged up another punch as Tei landed behind him and Kazuo turn as he punched. Tei caught the hand and the trees and side of a bolder broke and Kazuo looked at Tei.

"Kazuo I'm fine now okay. You can stop destroying the place now." Tei said and Kazuo smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Tei." Kazuo said.

"I know now let's clean this up." Tei said.

Kazuo shook his head no and Tei did the same and Tei put his hands on the ground. Soon the craters and cracks in the Earth started to fill in and the trees started to reattach themselves. It took an hour or so but Tei fixed the trees and the earth but the mountain couldn't be fixed. After Tei took his hands off the ground he was breathing heavily and holding his chest.

"Damn I need to get use to this new heart shield." Tei said.

"You should take it easy for I while Tei. You don't want to have a heart attack." Kazuo said.

"I know, I know." Tei said and sat down.

"Did anyone hurt you after I left?" Kazuo asked.

"No I don't think so Kazuo." Tei said.

"Okay so should we go back to the village?" Kazuo asked.

"No not just yet I would like to rest here for now." Tei replied.

"Good idea Tei. I told you that Anko bitch was bad news." Kazuo said.

"I don't think that anyone in Konoha likes me after finding out what I am." Tei said.

"That can't be. Naruto still likes you most likely." Kazuo said.

"Then why did no one visit me in the hospital?" Tei asked.

"Good question we should ask him when we get back." Kazuo said sitting next to Tei.

"Well I don't know if I want to know if he thinks differently of me Kazuo. It would hurt more than my heart does during the full moon." Tei said.

"Tei everything will be fine but if that no good Anko gets anywhere near you oh she will be in for it." Kazuo said and Tei looks at him.

"Kazuo don't hurt her." Tei said.

"But she…" Kazuo started.

"No she is still carrying my child. I don't want it to be hurt. She might not love me but the baby might be loved." Tei said.

"I don't think that but if you do we can let her be but if she tries to hurt you I'll kill her." Kazuo said rubbing the back of his head.

Tei smiled knowing that someone still cared. He didn't know that Hinata still liked him but how could he. No one let anyone see Tei or talk to him since the jailing. Tei and Kazuo sat there in the field for a long time talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. It was like old times just the two of them and no one else which made Tei a little lonely. So after a day Tei and Kazuo started to walk back to the village.

* * *

In The Village Streets

* * *

Naruto ran to catch up with Hinata. She was still mad at him understandably. Naruto's job was a hard one considering he knew Hinata's personality all too well. There also was the fact that he was the prison for the Kyuubi. _"I just have to convince her that, that thing isn't worthy of being around humans. I just have to."_Naruto thought to himself as he finally caught up to Hinata. He grabbed her hand softly and she spun around her face had a hint of anger in it.

"Naruto how could you call your own brother a demon like that?" Hinata asked in a clam collected voice.

"That thing isn't my brother Hinata. That thing is a demon. He feels no pain and doesn't have emotions." Naruto said.

"He does have emotions Naruto. Why else would he have wanted to protect you?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata that thing isn't one of us. He has nothing human about him." Naruto protested.

"His heart and body that isn't human?" Hinata asked in a smart tone.

"Sure that is Hinata but that's the only thing." Naruto commented.

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy for saying that but was interested to see where it was going. "And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"You were there when Kazuo showed us the memories. My brother the one you claim that demon Tei to be died when he was a baby. Then that demon took over his body. That body aged like a human body sure but there is no soul in it." Naruto said.

"That's a lie remember Kazuo has half of Tei soul." Hinata said sounding a little unsure.

"Well we can't be too sure about that. He could be using my brother's body to destroy the world as we know it. Anyways you know that demons lie and can't be trusted." Naruto said.

"What about you Naruto you hold a demon in you and use its chakra at times how's that different? Or Hex for that matter she is a half-demon." Hinata stated.

"I and human and Hex is half human that's all that matters here Hinata." Naruto said.

"How can you say that Naruto? Tei has been nice to everyone in the village since he has shown up. He was looked out for this village and everyone in it and has helped out a lot." Hinata said.

"That is a front that the demon puts up. Think about it Kazuo has down nothing but cause trouble since arriving here." Naruto said.

Hinata stood there thinking about it and what Naruto was saying was making sense. She didn't know what to believe about Tei anymore. _"Could Naruto be right? Is Tei really that bad?"_Hinata thought to herself. She played through the events that she saw Tei do and things pointed to him being not human and more trouble than the village needed. _"He has done a lot of good stuff but I think Naruto is right. He is trouble. We don't know his true strength what if he tries to destroy the village. I hate to think the worst of people but he isn't a person so it's okay I guess."_Hinata thought and looked at Naruto. "I hate to admit it Naruto but you're right about Tei. We can't trust him. He might do something bad." Hinata said.

"Now do you see why that thing can't be my brother? He is a demon that means no soul, no feelings, and no right to exist." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded softly still unsure if this was the right thing to do be what could she do. Tei is a demon and could hurt the ones she loves. Naruto smiles and thought mission a success. Naruto kisses Hinata and started toward the tailor in town.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"Getting a tux fitted only a month until the wedding." Naruto said as he waved goodbye and she thought about the wedding and went to pick out flowers. At the end of the day Naruto and Hinata cuddled up under the covers and fell asleep quick fast having both been exhausted.

* * *

Mid-day Village Streets

* * *

The villagers went on with their day as if it was any other. That was until Tei and Kazuo walk into the village gates. As soon as they set one foot in the crowded street became deserted. Tei looked at all the shops that quickly closed up and the houses were the villagers hid from him. Even though Tei's face was unmoved Kazuo could tell he was hurting.

"So I guess word travels fast here than." Kazuo said in a whisper and Tei nodded.

"Well let's go and find Naruto or Hinata. They always make me feel better." Tei said and got a little happier thinking about it. They walked down the street toward Naruto's apartment. As they turned to corner they saw Hinata and Tei waved to her. She turned onto the nearest street along with half the people on that street. "She must have wedding planning to do." Tei said to himself.

"Hmm I wonder about that Tei." Kazuo said.

Tei ignored Kazuo and walked on down the street. Within a few minutes Tei saw Naruto and walked toward him. Naruto jumped onto the roof and walked away as Tei watched from the street. "He most have stuff to do too." Tei said.

"He is a busy person Tei." Kazuo said pulling out a bottle of sake and taking a swig of it.

Tei walked around and noticed every villager ran inside or onto another street as he came by. He happened to run into Naruto four more times and Hinata once more and got the same reaction of the villagers from them. Tei kept passing it off as they couldn't talk because they have something else to do. Kazuo however started to suspect something.

"Tei Naruto and Hinata seem to be avoiding you. Maybe they don't think of you the same anymore." Kazuo said seriously.

"Don't you think I know that? I just want to believe they do think of me the same why still." Tei said a little sad.

"Maybe we shouldn't drop by Naruto's tonight." Kazuo suggested.

"No I will see my little brother. I won't sit back and let him end our family relationship that easily." Tei said and disappeared into his shadow. Kazuo shook his head and did the same.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment Dinner Time

* * *

Naruto and Hinata and made a small meal and were getting ready to eat when they hear a knock on the door. Hinata stood up to get it but Naruto answered it first. He backed away and Hinata hid behind him when they saw Tei and Kazuo at the door.

"Naruto we need to talk." Tei said as he walked in.

"No we don't and you need to get out of my house." Naruto said.

"Just sit your asses down and talk with your brother." Kazuo said.

"He isn't my brother." Hinata said softly because she was scared but she and Naruto sat and looked at Tei.

"Why are you avoiding me? I haven't changed you know. I'm still the same old Tei you meet a few months ago." Tei said.

"You lied to us you aren't the same as us." Naruto blurted out.

Tei looked at Naruto surprised. "And you think you're the same as them?" Tei said.

"More than you are you monster." Naruto said.

"Hey don't use that word." Kazuo said.

"Well its true isn't it?" Hinata asked.

Tei looked at Hinata more surprised than down. "That really hurt Hinata." Tei said.

"Don't lie to us we know Demons don't have feelings. I want you to fucking leave here. You're a demon not a human and you don't deserve to exist." Naruto almost yelled at Tei. In response Tei stood up and looked down at Naruto.

"I may be a demon but in still you're older brother so show me some fucking respect." Tei said in anger.

"You're not my brother you Demon." Naruto said and Tei's expression turned emotionless.

"What did you just say?" Tei asked.

"You're not my Brother you're a monster." Naruto said and Tei just stood there.

"Right that's yeah." Tei said and left out of the room through the window.

Kazuo shook his head. "You'd be surprised what we can feel." He said before following Tei.

Hinata stood and hold Naruto tight. "That was scary Naruto." She said and buried her face into Naruto's neck.

"I don't think we'll see him again Hinata it will be okay." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and they headed for bed. They didn't get much sleep as they thought Tei might return to kill them in the night while the slept.

* * *

At The Beginning

* * *

Tei sat on the ground and worked on a secret project which was a plate for Naruto and Hinata's wedding gift. As he worked Kazuo would try to talk with him but wouldn't succeed. As Tei worked on that plate, Naruto and Hinata planned their wedding. After three and a half weeks of careful work Tei finished the plate. The decorative plate was special. In the middle was a picture of Naruto holding Hinata with them smiling at each other. Above them on the raised edge of the plate was a picture of the fourth Hokage and under him his name and under that the word deceased. Under them was Naruto's mother with her name and the word deceased under her as well. On their left was Hex with her name and under that the word alive. And lastly on their right was a picture of Tei himself with his name and the word alive under his picture. Each picture the person was smiling and it looked perfect. What made the plate special was that each living person on the plate had a little of their chakra in their respective pictures."It's perfect now to put it in the gift box." Tei said as he pulled a box that had wrapping paper on it in front of him and removes to lid of the box..

"Tei what is that plate for?" Kazuo asked as Tei put the plate into the box and the lid back onto the box.

"Well you see the plate has a little bit of the respective person's chakra in it. When that person dies the chakra in the plate will disappear and the word under their name will change to deceased. It's the perfect gift and it's how I will get back into Naruto's and Hinata's life." Tei said with a childish grin and excitement.

"But there is one thing wrong with that plan Tei; Naruto doesn't want you in his life anymore. You heard him you're nothing to him." Kazuo said looking at Tei sadly.

"NO!!! I will not let that happen. I might not be human but damn it I am still his brother and I will not let him throw me out of his life like a piece of trash." Tei said standing up in anger with his fists balled.

"I'm just trying to help Tei you know how things are and they aren't good. I just think it's pointless to go there and get hurt again. Tei you're on edge as it is if you get pushed anymore there won't be any coming back." Kazuo pointed out and put his hand on Tei's right shoulder.

"I know but I need this. Naruto is the only person that can save me from that fate now. I fear if he doesn't help it will destroy the thing that makes me human Kazuo." Tei said looking back at Kazuo with despair in his eyes.

"Fine we can go but if I'm right I will say I told you so." Kazuo said with a forced smile.

"That's fine Kazuo I'll deserve it if it comes to that." Tei said and put the box into his black robe that he was wearing. They then started to walk toward Konoha.

* * *

The Wedding

* * *

Naruto wearing a nice black tux stood in front of Tsunade waiting for Hinata and smiled as she made her way to him wearing a nice white dress the allowed for her to help fight if needed. Tei and Kazuo watched from the shadows as the wedding went on. Tsunade seemed to look toward the direction of Tei and Kazuo as if she knew someone was there but couldn't see them. As if it was planed Naruto and Hinata were married as the setting sun was at the peak of beauty. After a long and seemingly never stopping kisses it was time to party. Everyone that came was enjoying themselves as Tei stayed in the shadows waiting for the right time to talk to Naruto and Hinata and Kazuo snuck some food to eat for himself. After a few hours Naruto and Hinata had broken off into from the crowd and to an area that no one was paying attention to. Tei took this chance and walked over to Naruto.

"That was a very nice wedding service Brother." Tei said quietly so no one else heard but Naruto.

"You what right do you think you have to be here? And never call me brother you demon. I want nothing more to do with you don't you understand? You are not welcome here or in this village." Naruto said harshly yet quietly.

"Naruto please this is our wedding try not to make him wreak it." Hinata said.

Tei stood in place and looked down at his robes and nodded as he pulled out the wrapped box. "Naruto please except this wedding gift I made it just for you and Hinata." Tei said while thinking "_Please Naruto don't do this to me. Don't do something you can't take back. I'm on my last string._".

"NO I DON'T WANT THAT PIECE OF SHIT THAT YOU MADE!!! I'm NOT YOUR FUCKING BROTHER AND I NEVER WANT TO BE YOU MONSTER!!!" Naruto Yelled and smacked the box out of Tei's hands. At that moment the music and noise stopped and everyone looked at Naruto and Tei. Tei watched as if in slow motion the box glided through the air and the lip came off. The plate the Tei worked so hard on slide out and spun into the ground. As it hit the ground the it landed on the edge with Tei's picture on it. The edge of the plate broke free and the edge broke into four pieces leaving the pictures intact. The back part was undamaged and slide to Hinata's feet. Everyone looked at the four sections to the left of Naruto and Tei and Kazuo ran out of the shadows with a fire of anger in his eyes.

"Do You Know How Long That Took Him To Make Naruto?" Kazuo said ready to punch Naruto.

Tei stopped Kazuo and just turned and started to walk away with no emotion on his face.

"Naruto you should have accepted it I think you really hurt Tei." Hinata said as she went to pick up the pieces of the plate.

"He might have done more to hurt him." Kazuo said as he chased after Tei.

"I don't care the monster doesn't belong here." Naruto yelled in his cocky way so everyone even Tei could hear it. As Hinata went to pick up the last piece the one with Tei picture on it the piece broke into a thousand small pieces and Hinata made sure to pick them all up.

Kazuo ran to Tei and looked at his face as he walked next to him. "Tei are you okay man? You know you can cry if you want to I won't judge you." Kazuo said in an attempt to cheer up Tei.

"I'm not going to cry I have nothing to cry from Kazuo. I guess it's time for that I told you so right about now." Tei said in a cold emotionless voice.

"You know what I don't feel like it is the right thing to say at this time Tei." Kazuo said a little worried and sad.

"You know it's a pity that he didn't see it before it broke it was so nice." Tei said to himself and his hand and arm when back and he plunged it into his body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kazuo yelled in fear.

"What I should have done the first time I was told I wasn't wanted." Tei said coldly as he pulled out a lightly glowing orb from his body and throw it on the ground breaking it. As it broke the white smoke that came out disappeared into the dirt. "A demon needs no emotion so I sent it back to the halfway point where the other half of my soul waits Kazuo" Tei said and walked toward the beginning and asked. "Are you coming?"

"In a little bit I have something I need to do." Kazuo said and walked back into the village toward Naruto's wedding. When he got there he kicked the doors to the building and they flew off the hinges. Everyone looked at Kazuo and Naruto got madder than normal at the party being interrupted twice.

"Hey Demon Leave This Wedding And Never Return." Naruto said and in a flash Kazuo was holding Naruto up by his neck.

"No you don't get to speak I speak now."Kazuo said with his eyes as his demon eyes are all black with a white slit for a pupil. "Do you know what you just did? Tei only wanted you to be nice to him like you wanted people to do to you when you were younger. He was on the edge and you pushed him off of it. He can never go back to what he was now. You thought he was a monster well you are no better than him you fucking asshole." Kazuo slammed Naruto into the ground. "He was you brother now he isn't himself anymore. You killed what made him Tei." Kazuo let him go and walked to the door. "He helped you and was kind to you and you did this to Tei. You should be ashamed of yourselves oh and by the way this party is over." Kazuo said and snapped his fingers and the lights all blow out and the speakers short circuited and Kazuo walked away into the night smiling having paid them back for what they did to his friend.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry that i haven't posted in a long time and is there are errors. I have had a lot to do and had writer's block. Also the guy i talked with about my story was in basic training so i couldn't get anything done. i hope you like the chapter and i dont know when the next one will be up i am currently looking for a new computer.)

Next chapter:

What Has He Become


End file.
